Amazon Adventures
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The continuing adventures of Blu, Jewel, and their family, as they settle into their new home in the Amazon.
1. A Day With The Guys

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter One: A Day With The Guys**

_(Note: Please consider all my previous Rio fics (With the exception of "Healing" and "The Girl From Ipanema") to be AUs.)_

The sun rose over the Amazon Rainforest. Blu was sleeping heavily, when he was pounced on by Tiago.

"Wake up, dad! Wake up!" Tiago chuckled as he hopped up and down on his father.

"I'm up, I'm up." Blu groaned, rubbing his bleary eyes. "Where's the fire?"

"Don't you remember?" Tiago smirked. "Today's the day!"

"Oh, right." Blu smiled.

A few days ago, the family had agreed to split themselves up for a day; Blu, Tiago and Eduardo would go out and have fun together, while Jewel, Mimi, Bia and Carla would stay at the hollow and have their own brand of fun.

"Just you, me, and pop-pop." Tiago beamed. "It's gonna be awesome!"

"It sure will be." Blu chuckled.

"Well, we're gonna have fun with mom and aunt Mimi." Carla declared, as she and Bia yawned and stretched.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna be just some girl stuff." Tiago snorted. "We're gonna be doin' guy stuff!"

"And what exactly does 'guy stuff' entail?" Bia retorted.

"You know... stuff!" Tiago blustered. "For guys!"

"Well, that was... descriptive." Bia said sarcastically.

After enjoying a breakfast of berries, the family were finally met by Eduardo and Mimi.

"Morning, all!" Eduardo smiled.

"Mornin', pop-pop!" Carla smiled.

"There are my little feathery bundles of joy!" Mimi rushed over and encased the kids in a tight hug.

"Hi, aunt Mimi..." Bia groaned.

"I still can't believe you agreed to this, dad." Jewel noted. "You really think the tribe'll be okay without your leadership?"

"Things have been quiet lately." Eduardo declared. "I think one day off wouldn't hurt. Ready to go, Blu?"

"Uhh... yes, sir!" Blu nodded. Though Eduardo had warmed up to him considerably since their first meeting, Blu was still a little intimidated by his father-in-law. "Right, Tiago?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tiago squeezed out of Mimi's grip and joined them. "Let's go!"

"Have fun, boys!" Jewel smiled, coming over to give Blu a kiss. "See you soon."

"Not soon enough." Blu smiled.

"Yuck." Tiago grimaced.

Eduardo said nothing, though his eye did twitch a little, his fatherly instincts still strong.

The three males stepped out of the hollow and took flight. As they soared across the jungle, they were joined by Roberto.

"Hey guys, what's happenin'?" He asked.

"Guys' day out!" Tiago declared.

"Oh, cool." Roberto smiled. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Well, actually..." Blu frowned. "It's kind of a family thing..."

"Come on, dad!" Tiago pleaded. "Let uncle Beto come with!"

Blu winced inwardly, as he always did when the kids said "Uncle Beto."

"Yes, why not?" Eduardo added. "The more, the merrier."

"Looks like I'm outvoted." Blu sighed. "Okay, Roberto. You're with us."

"Thanks, guys." Roberto nodded.

"Yeah... I feel merrier already..." Blu said under his breath. He was still more then a little insecure when it came to Roberto and his family.

Their journey took them near the waterfall.

"Hey T-bird, how about some lilypad surfing?" Roberto asked.

"Let's do it!" Tiago nodded.

The two dived down, landing on some lilypads and riding them as the force of their descent pushed them along.

"Let me show you how it's supposed to be done!" Eduardo followed.

"Wait for me!" Blu called.

Eduardo made a perfect landing, skidding along the water. Blu tried to follow suit, but hit his lilypad harder then the others. As he struggling to keep his balance, he gripped too hard, and his talons tore through the pad. As it came apart, Blu found himself skidding into the shore.

"Ooh, wipeout." Tiago cringed. "Better luck next time, dad."

"If there even _is_ a next time." Blu groaned.

"So, what should we do?" Eduardo asked. "Tiago?"

"I know!" Tiago picked up a fallen berry, and bounced it between his feet. "Soccer!"

"Soccer?" Roberto asked.

"You know, like that stuff you were doin' in the Pit of Doom." Tiago explained. "Only... for fun!"

"Fun, eh?" Eduardo smirked. "It's been a while since we did it just for fun... alright, let's split into teams and play."

"Mind if T-Bird's on my team, Blu?" Roberto asked.

"Well, actually..." Blu started. He stopped when he saw the hopeful expression on Tiago's face. "It's okay with me."

"Aw, yeah!" Tiago thrust up his wings.

"Guess that leaves you and me, huh Eduardo?" Blu smiled.

"Try not to hit into our goal this time, okay?" Eduardo joked.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Blu chuckled.

"Not if I can help it." Eduardo smirked.

The game began, two large rocks on either side designated as the goals. Roberto managed to slip the ball away from Blu.

"Heads up, T-Bird!" He passed it to Tiago.

"Boom!" Tiago kicked it into Blu and Eduardo's goal.

"Nice one!" Roberto cheered. "Ca-ca-caw!"

"Ca-ca-caw!" Tiago mimicked Tiago.

"Ca-ca-caw!" They said together.

Blu groaned.

"Does he have to do that _every_ time?" He growled.

As the game went, things were a little more even. Eduardo and Blu both scored some goals, though as they broke for halftime, Roberto and Tiago were ahead. Blu had only grown more and more rankled as Roberto seemed to connect more and more.

"We're winning, uncle Beto!" Tiago cheered.

"Sure are, T-Bird." Roberto smiled. "We make quite a team, huh?"

"Awesome team!" Tiago smiled.

"Aw, yeah!" Roberto nodded. "You're like a full-on mini-me out there!"

That was the last straw.

"Oh, that is it!" Blu roared.

"Say what?" Roberto blinked.

"Why are you even here?" Blu growled. "Why are you always trying to move in on my family? I'm just plain sick of you doing that!"

"I, uh..." Roberto gulped, taken aback.

"This was supposed to be a day just for me, Tiago and Eduardo." Blu frowned. "Who asked you to butt in? Why don't you just leave us alone?!"

"Dad!" Tiago gasped.

"No, it's cool." Roberto sighed. "Didn't mean to step on your toes, Blu. I'll leave. See ya."

Roberto flew off. Blu smirked triumphantly. The smirk faded when he realised Tiago and Eduardo were looking at him disapprovingly.

"Not cool, dad." Tiago said sternly.

"Did you really have to say all that?" Eduardo asked. "Roberto didn't mean any harm, you know..."

"Oh, big surprise." Blu snorted. "Eduardo sticks up for his right hand bird. You probably think he can do no wrong, huh? You probably even wish he was Jewel's mate instead of me. Here's a newsflash, old timer: It's not going to happen!"

Eduardo glared at Blu.

"You know Blu, there are times I actually like it when you show some backbone and stand up to me." He admitted. "_This_ isn't one of those times."

"Why'd you do that anyway, dad?" Tiago asked. "We were all having fun."

"I... I..." Blu sighed. "I was jealous, okay?"

"Jealous?" Tiago asked. "Of me and uncle Beto hanging out?"

"Yeah." Blu nodded.

"Well, that's just nuts." Tiago declared. "Uncle Beto's cool and all, but you're the awesome one."

"I am?" Blu asked, dumbfounded.

"Sure." Tiago smiled. "Who led us against those loggers? Who let me use the adventurer's knife to open up that bulldozer? Who took all that dynamite into the sky? That wasn't uncle Beto, it was you: My totally awesome dad."

Tiago emphasized his point by hugging Blu.

"Aw, thanks." Blu returned the hug. "Sorry about that, guys."

"It's not us you should apologise to." Eduardo declared.

"Yeah, I know." Blu sighed. "Wait here, I'll go and get him."

Blu took off, searching for Roberto. Fortunately, he didn't have to look far; Roberto was perched on a nearby tree branch.

"Oh, hey." Roberto turned as Blu landed. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"No." Blu shook his head. "I came to say... I'm sorry. It's just... you and Tiago were getting along so well, and I was... jealous."

"That's funny." Roberto chuckled. "Truth is, I'm actually a little jealous of _you_."

"You are?" Blu gasped.

"Yeah." Roberto nodded. "You've got everything: A beautiful mate, great kids... I've had a few flings in my time, but never anything close to that. Guess I just wanted a taste of what having a family feels like."

"Okay, now I _really_ feel like a jerk." Blu groaned.

"S'cool."Roberto smiled. "Let's just put it all behind us, 'kay?"

"Okay." Blu nodded. "You want to join us? We still have the second half to get through."

"Well, if it's okay with you..." Roberto offered.

"It is." Blu agreed.

They returned to Eduardo and Tiago.

"Who's ready for the second half?" Roberto asked.

"I am!" Tiago smiled. "Hey dad, pop-pop, better get ready to lose!"

"We'll see about that, little bird." Eduardo smiled. "Right, Blu?"

"Right." Blu chuckled.

The second half was just as eventful as the first. Blu and Eduardo managed to pull ahead in the last minutes, scoring a win.

"Good game, guys." Roberto smiled. "Nice moves, Blu."

"You too." Blu wheezed, exhausted.

"We'd better head back." Eduardo took note of the setting sun.

"Say hi to Juju for me." Roberto declared.

"Will do." Tiago beamed. "Hey dad, race ya back!"

"You're on!" Blu nodded.

"Don't forget about pop-pop!" Eduardo chuckled.

They raced back to the tree. Eduardo won in the end.

"Whoa, you're fast, pop-pop!" Tiago smiled.

"You're not too slow yourself." Eduardo smiled back. "You too, Blu."

"Thanks." Blu beamed.

Jewel was there to greet them.

"Hi, guys." She kissed each of them on the cheek in turn. "How was your guy's day?"

"It was... eventful." Blu smiled. "And how was your day?"

"Oh, this and that." Jewel chuckled. "I'll tell you about it later."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	2. A Day With The Girls

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Two: A Day With the Girls**

After Blu, Tiago and Eduardo left the hollow for their "guy's day out", Jewel, Mimi, Bia and Carla gathered around.

"Okay, now that the boys are gone, it's time we had some good, old-fashioned girl time!" Mimi smiled.

"What exactly do you mean by 'girl time', aunt Mimi?" Bia asked.

"Oh, what don't I mean?" Mimi chuckled. "We'll do everything; Gossip, do our talons, maybe even give you two some makeovers! Not that I'd need to do much, though..."

Mimi sauntered over to Bia.

"Bia, you look as beautiful as your mother did when she was your age." She smiled. "And Carla, I can tell just by looking at your that you have your mother's style and grace!"

"Thanks, aunt Mimi." Carla smiled.

"I'll be hard-pressed to improve on those good looks, but what say I give it a shot?" Mimi asked, bringing out some petals, flowers and pollen she had brought with her. "The natural beauty of the jungle can do wonders for enhancing a bird's already-beguiling beauty!"

"Me, first!" Carla leapt forward.

"How come you get to be first?" Bia asked.

"'Cuz I'm older." Carla smirked.

"Easy, kids." Jewel rolled her eyes. "Aunt Mimi isn't going anywhere."

Carla stuck her tongue out at Bia, as her brainy little sister sat down with a huff.

"Oh, this takes me back." Mimi sighed as she went to work. "Remember when I used to do this for you, back when you were a chick?"

"Yeah." Jewel sighed nostalgically. "It seems like just yesterday."

"The last time we did that together was just before we lost you." Mimi noted sadly. "We all thought you'd..."

"I know." Jewel nodded. "But I wasn't. I made it."

"And did pretty well for yourself." Mimi chuckled. "That Blu of yours is quite the handsome bird. Sweet, too. You are one lucky girl!"

"Yeah, I am." Jewel smiled.

"So... is he a good kisser?" Mimi asked.

"Eww!" Bia and Carla grimaced.

"Mind concentrating on less gross stuff?" Carla asked.

"Okay, sweetie." Mimi chuckled. "Your mother can always tell me about your father's kissing prowess later."

"Yuck." Bia gagged.

"And... done!" Mimi finished her ministrations. "Take a look, while I see to Bia."

Carla wandered over to the birdbath, gazing at her reflection. Her crest feathers were curlier, and a light dusting of purple pollen acted as eye shadow. Topping off the look was a small pink flower attached to the left side of her forehead.

"Ooh, not bad." She admired herself.

When Mimi was done with Bia, the little bird rushed over to see her own new look. Carla was still looking at her reflection, posing like a supermodel.

"Can you move, please?" Bia asked. "I want to see what I look like."

"Ohh, fine..." Carla grudgingly stepped aside.

Bia looked at herself in the water. The single crest feather that normally ran down the back of head rose up into a single curl, and she had yellow pollen for eye shadow. A red flower on the right side of her forehead completed the effect.

"Wow, is that me?" Bia smiled. "I look really good."

"Not as good as me, though." Carla declared.

"What?" Bia turned.

"No offense sis, but when it comes to looks, I got you beat." Carla told her. "Besides, you're more of a bookworm then a beauty, anyway."

"So you're saying you can't be pretty _and_ smart?" Bia glared. "By that logic, you must be saying you're stupid!"

"Uh, no!" Clara shot back. "I'm just better looking, that's all."

"You wish." Bia growled.

"Say what?" Carla snarled.

"You heard aunt Mimi." Bia reminded her. "She says I look just like mom did when she was my age. Are you calling mom ugly?"

"What-no!" Carla blinked. "Don't try and use your 'logic' to turn this around. I'm just prettier then you. No offense."

"Offense taken!" Bia glared. "That eye shadow looks terrible on you, by the way."

"That's rich coming from you!" Carla shot back. "Your eyes look like one of those bugs from your book!"

"What?!" Bia yelled.

"Okay, simmer down." Jewel stepped in. "Relax, girls. You're both pretty. It's not a competition."

"Humph!" The girls turned their backs on each other.

"Times like these make me glad you were an only child." Mimi whispered to Jewel. "Now, now, you two. This is no way for a pair of lovely young ladies to behave."

"She started it!" Bia pointed to Carla.

"Well... she made it worse!" Carla shot back.

"It doesn't matter who started it." Mimi declared. "What matters is finishing it. You two are sisters. You can't stay mad at each other forever."

"Try us." Carla huffed.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're both beautiful." Mimi declared. "Just... in different ways."

"Aunt Mimi's right." Jewel agreed. "Bia, you're slender, and look so elegant. Carla, you're curvaceous, and with such fluffy, beautiful feathers. You don't need to fight over who's prettier. As far as your aunt Mimi and I are concerned, you're the most beautiful chicks around."

"Wow, really?" Bia smiled.

"You do?" Carla beamed.

"Of course." Mimi smiled. "Now, what say you two bury the hatchet and apologise."

"Okay, okay." Carla agreed. "Bia, I'm sorry I said you're more of a brain then a beauty... and that you looked like a bug. Truth is, you've got a style all your own."

"Thanks, Carla." Bia accepted her apology. "And I'm sorry I said that eye shadow looks terrible on you."

"Apology accepted, sis." Carla nodded. "Hey, mind if we trade flowers? I wanna see how some red'd look on me."

"Sure." Bia agreed.

The girls enjoyed the rest of their time with their mother and aunt. Before they knew it, the males of their family had returned.

"Whoa, what happened to you two?" Tiago snorted. "You look really weird!"

"Like we'd expect you to understand beauty." Bia sneered.

"Yeah." Carla smiled. "Any kind of beauty, that is."

"Whatever." Tiago yawned. "Bet it wasn't as much fun as my day with dad and pop-pop."

"I'd take that bet." Carla smiled.

"Hey, there are my girls." Blu approached. "Don't you look lovely?"

"Thanks, dad." Bia chuckled. "Aunt Mimi gave us makeovers!"

"And a very good job she did, too." Blu smiled. "You're both even prettier then usual!"

"Yeah, we are." Carla nodded. "Some birds got it, and some birds don't."

"And we've definitely got it." Bia boasted.

"So true." Carla agreed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	3. Honeymoon In Rio

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Three: Honeymoon in Rio**

It was a standard day at the _Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental_. Everyone was working, taking care of sick or injured birds. Inside their imitation forest room were two unique guests: The sulphur-crested cockatoo Nigel, and the tree frog Gabi. Linda and Tulio had found them in the Amazon, Gabi clinging tightly to Nigel. They took this as meaning the two had bonded, and brought them back to Rio de Janeiro for "continuing observation," to Nigel's intense dismay.

"Oh, I love these lazy mornings." Gabi sighed, leaning against Nigel. "Don't you, sugar-beak?"

"Oh, get away from me, you irritating amphibian!" Nigel screeched, edging away from her. "Can't I have a moment alone?"

"I know you don't mean that." Gabi giggled coquettishly. "But I _loooove_ these games you play."

Nigel groaned. Nothing he had said or done so far had succeeded in getting the amorous frog to dial down her affections for him. Any insults thrown her way led her to label him as a "bad boy", and any attempt to escape her clutches made her think he was "playing hard to get".

The door to the room opened, and Fernando entered, carrying a tray with two bowls of food.

"Hey, Nigel." He smirked, having recognised the cockatoo the moment he was brought in (But had chosen not to tell anyone). "How's the little woman?"

Nigel would have dearly loved to jump up and claw Fernando's face off, but two things stopped him; His inability to fly, and the fact that Gabi was currently clinging to his foot.

"One romantic breakfast for two." Fernando chuckled, clearly enjoying Nigel's current situation. "Enjoy, you two lovebirds."

Fernando left the room, sniggering all the while.

"Ooh, I'm starved!" Gabi left go of Nigel's leg, hopped over to the tray, and starting eating.

Nigel, suddenly struck by an idea, quietly stepped away and hid himself amongst the counterfeit foliage, hoping to evade his would-be paramour.

"Safe at last." He whispered. Taking a moment to glance at his mangled wings, he added "Don't think I've forgotten about you, Blu. This dump can't hold me forever. I _will_ escape, I _will_ find you again, and I _will_ have my revenge!"

Nigel tittered menacingly.

"Nigel?" Gabi's voice called out, the lovestruck frog finally realising her beloved was missing. "Nigel!"

Nigel drew back deeper into the bush, determined not to let her find him. From his hiding place, he saw Gabi hop past.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She sang. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

For a moment, it looked like Nigel was safe. He allowed himself a quiet sigh of relief. The moment was short-lived, however, as the bush was suddenly pulled back, revealing Gabi standing before him.

"Aah!" Nigel yelped.

"Oh, there you are!" Gabi leapt up and hugged Nigel's face. "Still playing games, huh?" She giggled. "I love it!"

"Ugh, what did I do to deserve this?" Nigel sighed. "...Oh, right. But seriously, fates, must this be my penance? Trapped for eternity, with only a lovestruck frog for company? I beg of you, let the punishment fit the crime!"

"Ooh, I love it when you wax poetic." Gabi cooed. "You've still got it, tiger. By the way, I brought your food. It's right over there."

The tray was indeed right beside the bush. Nigel let out another sigh before eating.

"I love a bird with a healthy appetite." Gabi smiled.

Once Nigel was done, Gabi leapt back onto his face, kissing him under the eye.

"Best honeymoon ever." She beamed. "Right, sweetie?"

"I'm beginning to wish that dart really was poisoned..." Nigel admitted.

"You big kidder." Gabi planted another kiss on him. "To us, my love."

"To us, indeed." Nigel rolled his eyes. "I suppose this beats telling fortunes, at least..."

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Gabi hugged him even tighter, constricting his head.

"But... just... barely!" Nigel groaned.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	4. Bullying Blues

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Four: Bullying Blues**

It was another glorious day in the Amazon. Bia, Carla and Tiago woke up, had their breakfast, then flew off to enjoy the morning.

"Man, I love the Amazon!" Tiago cheered, as he flew around a tree several times.

"Easy there, Ti." Carla rolled her eyes. "The day's just begun. You're gonna wear yourself like that."

"Carla's right." Bia nodded. "A bird of your size can't fly like that for too long without tiring himself out."

"Ah, you guys are no fun!" Tiago snorted, as the three landed on the same branch.

"Well, forgive us for looking out for our baby brother." Carla huffed.

"Don't call me that!" Tiago shot back. "I'm only a few minutes younger then you guys!"

"Precisely six minutes and twenty-five seconds younger than Carla, and three minutes younger than me." Bia recalled.

"Right." Tiago nodded.

"Whatever you say, baby bruv." Carla teased.

"Well, what have we here?" A neaby voice asked.

The blue macaw chicks looked up to see a scarlet macaw chick of about their age sneering down at them.

"Who are you?" Bia asked.

"The name's Antonio." The red macaw smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Antonio." Bia said politely. "I'm Bia."

"Carla." Carla added.

"Tiago." Tiago smiled.

"Like I care." Antonio snorted. "See, the thing is, you three are on my turf. This part of the forest is my personal flying grounds."

"Says who?" Tiago asked.

"Says me, pineapple head." Antonio glared.

"Hey!" Tiago yelped, putting his wings to his crest feathers in embarassment.

"No-one insults my brother but me!" Carla growled.

"And me." Bia added. "Besides, you can't just say a part of the forest is yours. It's not like you have ownership papers, or anyth-"

"Zip it, big mouth!" Antonia yelled. "Before all your jabbering gives me a headache!"

Bia closed her beak, shaken by Antonio's words.

"Okay, that's it!" Carla flew up to Antonio. "Leave my little bro and sis alone, or-"

"Or what, tubby?" Antonio smirked. "You gonna sit on me?"

"I-I..." Carla stammered. "I'm not fat, I'm fluffy!"

"That's what they all say, chubbo." Antonio spat, enjoying the hurt look on Carla's face. "Now, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll let you guys off with a warning this time. But don't let me catch you here again, see?"

Antonio flew away. The blue macaw chicks flew off in the opposite direction, eventually coming to rest on another tree branch. Tiago sniffed.

"Are you... crying?" Carla asked.

"No!" Tiago wiped his eyes. "It's just... why was he so mean?"

"I don't know." Carla sighed. "...I'm not fat, am I, guys?"

"Of course not." Bia replied. "Do I... talk too much?"

"Sometimes." Tiago admitted.

"Tiago!" Carla yelled.

"Sorry!" Tiago cringed. "I never noticed it before, but I do kinda look like a pineapple, don't I?"

Tiago started sniffling again, and Bia lowered her head in sadness. Carla put both wings around them, for what little comfort it brought them.

That afternoon, they returned to their home.

"How was your day, kids?" Blu asked, but got no answer. "Kids?"

"What's wrong?" Jewel asked, noting the looks of sadness on their faces.

"This mean red macaw kid called us names." Tiago told them. "We didn't even do anything to him!"

"Oh, guys..." Jewel sighed. "Come here."

Jewel gave them all a hug.

"Don't you worry." Jewel told them. "Everything's going to be okay."

"What's going to be okay?" Eduardo asked as he entered the tree.

"Some red macaw kid was picking on them." Jewel told her father.

"What?!" Eduardo growled. "What's this kid's name?"

"Antonio." Bia told them.

"Well, pop-pop's not going to take this lying down!" Eduardo declared. "I'll have a talk with Felipe, see if he can do anything."

After working together to repel the loggers, the blue and red macaw tribes had become far more friendly towards each other. There was a high possibility Felipe would honor Eduardo's request.

"Thanks, pop-pop." Carla smiled.

"Anything for my grandkids." Eduardo beamed.

After Eduardo left, Blu walked up to the kids.

"So, you've got a bully problem, huh?" He asked. "I know what that's like. Back in Minnesota, these two Canadian geese would tease me relentlessly. They'd call me all sorts of names, throw snowballs at the bookshop window... you name it."

"So what did you do?" Tiago asked.

"Well, it hurt at first." Blu admitted. "I had no idea why they were treating me like that. But after a while, I learned to just try and ignore them. They still called me names, but I didn't let it bother me anymore. You should do the same with this Antonio character."

"But he says such mean things..." Bia noted.

"And it hurts, I know." Blu nodded. "That's why he's doing it; Because he knows it hurts you. He gets a kick of seeing you get your feelings hurt. But if you can get past his words, and just ignore him, he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

"You really think that'll work, dad?" Carla asked.

"I know it will." Blu smiled. "Because I know all of you. You kids are strong, just like your mother."

"Don't give me all the credit." Jewel nuzzled him. "You have your moments too, you know."

The kids grimaced at their parents' show of affection, but were emboldened by their father's words. They looked at each other, and nodded.

The next morning, Eduardo returned to the tree.

"I talked with Felipe, and he said he'll have a word with that Antonio kid's parents today." He declared. "Hopefully, that's do the trick."

"That's great, pop-pop." Bia smiled.

Soon after, the kids decided to go out again, determined not to let yesterday's experience keep them from having fun. They flew to the lake, surfing on lillypads. But then, they heard a familiar voice.

"Ooh, look who it is." Antonio grinned. "Miss talks-a-lot, chubby, and pineapple head."

The three chicks looked at each other, nodded, then turned away from Antonio.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Antonio came closer, only for his targets to take flight, forcing him to give chase. "Fatty, big mouth, leaf top!"

"Do you guys hear anything?" Carla asked, feigning ignorance.

"Not a thing." Bia shrugged.

"Me neither." Tiago smirked.

Antonio kept throwing out insults, getting more and more angry as they continued to have no effect on his targets.

**"Hey, hey!"** He shrieked. "Don't ignore me, ya stupid blue babies!"

"Antonio!" Came another voice.

They all turned to see an adult female scarlet macaw flying nearby.

"Mom?!" Antonio gulped.

"So, it _is_ true." Antonio's mom glowered. "I thought Eduardo was just exaggerating, but you really are picking on those poor little blue chicks."

"N-no, I-" Antonio stuttered.

"Save it." His mother said fiercely. "As of right now, you're grounded, mister. Home, now."

Antonio glared at Bia, Carla and Tiago.

"This isn't over." He snarled.

"Like we care." Tiago sneered.

"You can't hurt us anymore." Bia declared.

"So why don't fly back home, momma's boy?" Carla taunted.

Antonio spluttered angrily, then turned and flew away.

"Looks like pop-pop came through for us after all." Bia smiled.

"So did dad." Carla grinned. "He was right about the whole 'just ignore him' thing."

"I'll say." Tiago chuckled. "Did you see the look on his face?"

The three siblings shared a good laugh over their triumph, before flying off to enjoy the rest of their day.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	5. Leadership Lessons

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Five: Leadership Lessons**

Another day dawned over the Amazon. In their cosy hollow, he blue macaw family all woke up. Blu, who often preferred to sleep in, was finding it easier and easier to wake up early.

"Morning, sweetie." Jewel greeted him.

"Morning, honey." The two shared a quick kiss. "Morning, kids."

"Good morning, dad." Bia said brightly.

"Mornin'!" Tiago smiled.

"And I was having the best dream..." Carla yawned.

As the family stretched and prepared for the day ahead, Eduardo flew into the hollow.

"Morning, daddy." Jewel smiled.

"Morning, pop-pop!" The kids chorused.

"Good morning, sir." Blu declared.

"Morning, everyone." Eduardo smiled, before suddenly turning serious. "Blu, you're with me today."

Blu gulped. The tone in his father-in-law's voice made it perfectly clear that it wasn't a request.

"Oh, o-okay." Blu nodded.

"Have fun, you two." Jewel smiled, remembering what happened the last time her father took Blu out for the day. "Try not to put him through the wringer this time, dad."

"I'll try." Eduardo grinned wickedly.

"Very funny, sir." Blu chuckled nervously. "You were joking, right?"

"Come on." Eduardo took flight, leaving Blu to follow.

"So, are you training me some more?" Blu asked. "Because I think I've got the basics covered by now."

"I'm thinking of a different kind of training." Eduardo declared.

"Really?" Blu said curious. "What kind?"

"Look: the fact is, I'm not a young bird any more." Eduardo admitted.

"Not true, sir." Blu said obsequiously. "You're still in your prime."

"Either way, I won't be around forever." Eduardo continued. "When I'm gone, a new leader must take the reins of the tribe... And I think that leader could be you."

"Me?!" Blu gasped, surprised.

"Yes, you." Eduardo smiled. "You really impressed me when you led us against those loggers. And from what Jewel's told me, it wasn't the first time you stepped up like that."

"Well, yeah..." Blu admitted modestly. "But those were extreme situations. It's not like I can just turn it on and off at will..."

"Which is why you're with me today." Eduardo nodded. "Your job is to watch and learn."

"No offense to your choice, but surely there's a better option for _protégé_?" Blu offered. "Roberto, maybe?"

"Roberto's good." Eduardo nodded. "But as we both know, he's not exactly at his best during a crisis of the human variety. A leader must be ready and willing to handle all kinds of trouble."

"Well, what about Jewel?" Blu asked. "She is your daughter, after all..."

"Tribal law states that only males can lead." Eduardo told him. "Otherwise, Mimi, as my older sister, would be in charge."

"I see." Blu sighed. "Seems a little sexist, if you ask me..."

"Enough talk." Eduardo declared. "Let's go. We've got a busy day ahead."

It turned out Eduardo wasn't joking. It was indeed a busy day. Blu observed Eduardo throughout the morning, as he went about his duty. As leader of the blue macaw tribe, there were many things the other members needed his help with: Settling disputes, defending against predators, ensuring there was food and nesting areas to go around... It had never occurred to Blu how much Eduardo did for his tribe. This knowledge just made him even more apprehensive about having to one day take his place.

At noon, they stopped off near the clay banks for some lunch. Jewel was already there, and flew over to them.

"So, how's your day been?" She asked Blu.

"Very... educational." Blu answered.

"What have you guys been doing, exactly?" Jewel added.

"I've been showing Blu here the ropes." Eduardo told her. "I figured that, one day, your husband would make a worthy successor."

"Wow, really?" Jewel smiled. "Congratulations, Blu!"

"Yeah, it's... great." Blu smiled falsely. "Really great."

After eating some berries, Blu and Eduardo set off for the afternoon workload.

"I hope you've been watching and learning." Eduardo declared.

"Oh, I have." Blu nodded.

"Good." Eduardo nodded.

As they flew on, they heard a commotion in a nearby tree. Two blue macaws were having an argument.

"Think you should step in, sir?" Blu suggested.

"Actually, I think you should." Eduardo replied.

"Excuse me?" Blu gulped.

"The time for watching and learning is over." Eduardo stated. "Time to see what you can do with what you've learned."

"I, uh... okay." Blu swallowed hard, then flew over to the arguing pair. "What seems to be the problem, gentlemen?"

"My neighbour here stole the Brazil nut I found!" One macaw said.

"It's not yours!" The other snorted. "I had it first! I put it aside for a second, and he took it! I just took it back!"

"That's your story." The first macaw huffed. "It's mine, and I'm ready to fight for it!"

"Me, too!" The second macaw yelled.

"Okay, okay, just relax, guys!" Blu tried to get in between them. "What say we all take a nice, deep breath, and-"

"Forget that!" The first macaw tackled the second, and they began to wrestle.

"Come on, there's got to be a better way to settle this-" Blu began.

"BUTT OUT!" The two macaws yelled, before resuming their struggle.

It was then that Eduardo stepped in.

"Alright, that's enough!" He bellowed, causing the two to instantly stop. "Now, here's what we're going to do..."

Eduardo took the Brazil nut in his talon, and flew down to the ground. He slammed it down on a sharp rock, breaking it in two. He then brought the two halves back up with him.

"There." He tossed one half to each macaw. "Now you both have one."

"Thanks, Eduardo." The first macaw smiled.

"You're the best!" The second added.

As Blu and Eduardo flew off, Blu hung his head in shame.

"Oh, I'm terrible at this!" He groaned.

"Ah, I'd say you're doing about as well as I did when I first became leader." Eduardo declared. "When I started out, I had no idea what I was doing. I made so many mistakes."

"Really?" Blu gasped.

"As time went by, I got better, made fewer and fewer mistakes." Eduardo recalled. "I still make mistakes every now and then, but I learn from them. You'll learn too."

"I suppose." Blu sighed.

As they neared the area where the loggers had cut down several trees, Eduardo was surprised to see a small building standing there.

"What's this?" He asked.

"That must be the new outpost." Blu mused. "Linda told me about it."

"Outpost?" Eduardo repeated.

"You know how I said humans were going to protect the Amazon?" Blu asked. "Well, this where they're going to protect it from."

Blu then saw a most welcome sight: Linda and Tulio, making one of their regular visits.

"Look, there's Linda and Tulio!" Blu pointed. "Maybe we should drop by and say hello."

"No thanks." Eduardo said firmly. "I know humans aren't all as bad as I thought, but all the same, I'd prefer to keep my distance."

"Oh. ...Okay." Blu shrugged.

As they flew back the way they came, a python suddenly slithered out from behind a tree branch.

"Look out!" Eduardo yelled.

The two birds veered off to the right. Eduardo's wing grazed a gnarled branch, producing a nasty cut on the top of his wing.

"Agh!" Eduardo groaned, setting down on another branch, his ability to fly compromised.

"That looks bad." Blu noted. "Maybe we should go to Tulio. He can help."

"No need." Eduardo grimaced. "It's fine."

"I'm afraid there's no choice." Blu said firmly. "If that cut isn't seen to fast, it could get infected, and we don't want that, do we?"

"...Fine." Eduardo groaned. "Take me to this... 'Tulio'."

Grabbing Eduardo's wings in his talons (taking care to avoid the wound), Blu carried him back to where he saw Linda and Tulio.

"No offense sir, but you're a little on the heavy side..." Blu groaned.

"Yeah, it's called 'muscle'." Eduardo retorted.

Luckily, Linda and Tulio hadn't gone far. Blu found them quickly.

"Blu, what's the matter?" Linda asked, noting the urgency of Blu's squawk.

Blu put Eduardo down in front of them, his wounded wing on display.

"Oh my, that's a nasty cut." Tulio reached for him. Eduardo stepped back on instinct. "Relax. I'm here to help."

After a moment's hesitation, Eduardo climbed onto Tulio's outstretched hands, and taken in the direction of the outpost. Blu followed, perched on Linda's shoulder.

"Wait, where is he taking me?" Eduardo asked worriedly.

"To the outpost." Blu replied.

"That human box?" Eduardo blanched. "You never said anything about that!"

Though he could not understand Eduardo's squawks, Tulio recognised their panicked tone.

"Easy there, easy!" He winced, trying to keep him from jumping out of his hands.

"Eduardo, calm down!" Blu told his father-in-law.

"I'm not going in there!" Eduardo yelled. "It's unnatural! Those flat walls, and big wooden flaps!"

"You mean doors?" Blu asked.

"Who cares what they're called!" Eduardo yelped. "I'd rather take my chances with the cut!"

"Eduardo, look at me." Blu glared fiercely. "It's going to be okay. Take a few deep, calming breaths. Like me."

Blu began breathing steadily, and Eduardo did the same, gradually becoming calmer, and ceasing trying to jump out of Tulio's hands.

"Good job, Blu." Linda smiled. "I have no idea what you just did, but good job."

As Eduardo was brought inside, he froze momentarily, fearing the worse. Tulio set him down on the table of the treatment room, and examined the cut.

"You're lucky, my feathered friend." He smiled. "I have just the thing to deal with this."

Tulio took out a plastic tube and squeezed it, producing an orange salve. He rubbed it on a bandage, and pressed it against Eduardo's cut. Eduardo sighed as he felt the pain receding.

"Now, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you overnight." Tulio declared. "It'll take at least that long for the cut to heal."

"Overnight?" Eduardo gasped.

"Don't worry, sir." Blu smiled. "I'll stay by your si-"

"No." Eduardo said simply. "You should go back to the tribe and explain where I am. They'll probably be getting worried by now."

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Blu asked.

"Sometimes, a leader must put his tribe before himself." Eduardo stated.

"Understood." Blu nodded, quickly flying outside.

"What do you suppose he's in such a rush for?" Tulio asked.

"Search me." Linda shrugged. "As close as we are, Blu sometimes does things even _I_ don't understand."

"He certainly has good taste in friends." Tulio smiled at Eduardo. "It isn't often you see such a strong, distinguished bird."

Eduardo smiled. He was beginning to understand what Blu saw in those two.

By the time Blu returned to the jungle, it was the early evening, and the tribe had already gathered together in mutual worry for their missing leader.

"Everyone, listen up!" He called. "Eduardo has been injured. I took him to my human friends for treatment."

"What?!" One macaw gasped.

"Traitor!" Yelled another.

"Eduardo's been imprisoned by humans!" Roberto cried.

The tribe descended into panicked yelling. After a few meek attempts to get their attention, Blu decided to get serious.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled as hard as he could, getting the tribe's attention. "Eduardo is not a prisoner. He'll be back tomorrow, I promise. For now, everyone just stay calm and go about your business. Is that understood?"

The tribe muttered words of confirmation.

"Good." Blu smiled. "Meeting adjourned, I guess..."

As the tribe dispersed, Jewel flew over to him.

"Can I just say, I love the way you handled that?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes, you can." Blu grinned proudly. "Honestly, I have no idea how I did that."

"I do." Jewel told him. "It's a little something dad sees in you. Something _I_ see in you."

"Something I didn't even know I had." Blu shrugged.

The next morning, Blu, Jewel, their kids, Mimi, and even Roberto (despite his own feelings about humans) flew over to the outpost to meet Eduardo as he was released. Tulio carried him out of the building himself, the distinguished macaw perched on his arm.

"Oh, look." Linda smiled at Eduardo. "You've got visitors."

Eduardo leapt off Tulio arm and joined his family.

"Everything okay, sir?" Blu asked.

"Everything's fine." Eduardo smiled, showing off his healed wing. "Your 'Tulio' did an excellent job."

"Come on kids, let's say hello to Linda and Tulio." Jewel declared.

"Me, too." Mimi added. "I've never seen friendly humans up close before."

"I'll s-stay up here, if it's all the same to you." Roberto quivered.

"Don't be such a wuss, uncle Beto." Tiago rolled his eyes.

The family flew down to greet their human friends.

"Long time, no see, Jewel." Tulio smiled, as Jewel cawed a greeting.

"Look at you, Tiago." Linda chuckled, stroking his crest feathers. "You're getting so handsome, just like your dad."

"Aw, yeah." Tiago crooned. "That's the spot."

"And you girls are getting to be as pretty as your mother." Tulio told Bia and Carla, who both nuzzled against his cheek.

Mimi boldly perched on Linda's shoulder.

"And who are you?" Linda chuckled. "Not that it matters. Any friend of Blu and Jewel's is a friend of mine."

Mimi cawed positively.

Seeing how friendly Linda and Tulio were, Roberto, following a supportive nudge from Blu, hopped down to the lower branches.

"Well, look at you." Tulio noticed. "What a magnificent specimen you are. Such a fabulous crest."

Roberto couldn't help himself from grinning with pride. He sang his signature song.

"And an impressive call." Tulio smiled. "I'll bet the lady macaws can't keep your wings off you!"

"Alright, I'll admit it." Roberto told Blu. "_These_ humans aren't so bad."

After they parted ways with their human friends, the blue macaws headed for home.

"Jewel told me how you handled things yesterday." Eduardo told Blu. "Impressive."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Blu said modestly.

"Not to mention how you took charge during my little... episode yesterday." Eduardo added, a little embarrassed. "You have the makings of a great leader, Blu. The day I go, I'll go knowing the tribe will be in safe talons."

"Thanks, sir." Blu smiled. "But to be honest, I hope that day doesn't come for a _long_ time."

"Me too." Eduardo nodded. "I don't intend on going anywhere just yet."

The two shared a look of mutual respect as they flew home.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	6. Pranks A Lot

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Six: Pranks A Lot**

It was morning in the Amazon. As Blu rolled over in his sleep, he felt something on his back. Groggily, he tried to push it off with his wing. As the wing pushed against it, he felt several legs, and a large, fuzzy centre, almost like a big...

"Aah!" Blu leapt to his feet. "Spider!"

The "spider" fell out Blu's back, and was revealed to be a collection of twigs and moss, lashed together with vines. Suddenly, the sound of laughter filled the hollow, as Tiago flew down.

"Gotcha, dad!" Tiago chortled.

"Tiago!" Blu growled. "That was not funny!"

"Ah, lighten up, dad!" Tiago flew outside, still laughing.

"What am I going to do with that kid?" Blu sighed, kicking away the twig spider.

"Oh, he's just playing." Jewel told him, having been woken up by the noise. "Nothing to worry about."

"I hope you're right." Blu nodded.

Later on, Carla decided to take a dip in the hollow's bird bath. Leaping in, she got an unpleasant surprise; The bath was filled, not with water, but berry juice.

"Uggh!" She groaned. "What th-"

Tiago came out of hiding, laughing hysterically.

"Gotcha!" He pointed.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Carla growled, lunging for her little brother. Her juice-soaked talons caused her to slip up, allowing Tiago to make a clean getaway.

Out in the jungle, Bia was observing the local arthropods.

"Fascinating..." She smiled as she gazed at an Amazonian beetle.

"Hey, sis." Tiago landed next to her. "Watcha doin'?"

"Examining this beetle." Bia declared.

"You really like bugs, don't you?" Tiago asked.

"I'm partial to them, yes." Bia nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz I saw this really neat-looking butterfly, right over there." Tiago pointed a few trees away. "It's huge, and green!"

"Hmm, I've never heard of a butterfly like that." Bia mused. "Maybe it's a new species!"

"Maybe." Tiago shrugged. "Follow me. I'll show you right where it is!"

Tiago took off, and Bia followed. They landed on the lower branches.

"It's right there." Tiago pointed.

A strange green butterfly was indeed perched, upside down, on a branch above them.

"What an interesting specimen..." Bia looked up. "And yet, there's something... off about it."

"Really?" Tiago smirked. He tugged on a vine, and the "butterfly" suddenly came apart, showering Bia with leaves and tree sap.

"Ew!" Bia cringed.

"Gotcha!" Tiago guffawed. "Took a while, but it was totally worth it!"

"Very funny, bird-bird." Bia fumed.

"Ah, grow a sense of humor!" Tiago snorted, before taking off.

As Bia struggled to get the leaves off her, Carla joined her, her feathers still stained from the berry juice.

"You too, huh?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." Bia nodded. "Is it just me, or has Tiago been on a pranking tear lately?"

"Tell me about it." Carla rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go clean up in the lake."

While Bia and Carla were washing the sap and berry juice out of their feathers, they heard a commotion from above; Antonio, his feathers caked with mud, flew overhead.

"Where are ya, you little runt?!" He raged. "I'll give you something to laugh at!"

"Again?" Carla frowned. "Not that Antonio doesn't deserve it, but isn't Ti taking this a little too far?"

"He always does." Bia sighed.

Tiago's pranking didn't stop there. As he played with Roberto, he pointed out a Brazil nut.

"Hungry, uncle Beto?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah." Roberto flew over to the nut. "Thanks for the heads-up, T-Bird."

"No problem." Tiago stifled a chuckle.

Roberto ripped the Brazil nut free. The vine it was attached to suddenly unwound, and a shower of berries dropped on Roberto's head.

"Aw, not the crest!" Roberto groaned.

"Gotcha, uncle Beto!" Tiago guffawed.

"Yeah, you did." Roberto said, utterly humorlessly.

As Tiago flew by the clay banks, he saw Mimi, her face covered in a mud pack, fruit slices over her eyes. Sniggering, he placed a leaf over her face. It stuck to the mud firmly.

"What?" Mimi sat up. "I'm blind!"

"Gotcha, aunt Mimi!" Tiago pulled off the leaf. "Pretty funny, huh?"

"Not the word I'd choose." Mimi huffed.

"Chill out!" Tiago said defensively. "It's just a joke!"

"Well, I'm not laughing." Mimi said sternly.

"Some birds have no sense of humor." Tiago shrugged.

Tiago's pranking continued unabated. No-one was safe. All his friends were pranked in some way, and even Eduardo was on the receiving end of one, splashed as Tiago surfed a lily near the shore.

"Whoops!" He feigned ignorance. "Sorry, pop-pop!"

"Not funny, little bird." Eduardo spluttered as he shook his feathers dry.

As the sun set and he returned to the hollow, Tiago noticed his sisters were upset with him, and his father seemed more distant then usual. Too tired to care much, Tiago curled up to sleep for the night, barely noticing Bia and Carla keeping their distance from him.

Waking up the next morning, he nudged his sisters.

"Wanna go have some fun?" He asked.

"And give you a chance to prank us some more?" Carla snorted. "No thanks."

"I'd have to agree with Carla." Bia nodded.

"Suit yourselves." Tiago shrugged. "I'll just go hang out with someone else."

As Tiago left the hollow, he saw Roberto flying by.

"Hey, uncle Beto!" He called. "Wanna play?"

"Can't right now, Tiago." Roberto shook his head. "I still have some gunk to clean out of my crest."

"Oh, okay..." Tiago frowned.

Tiago found his friends, but found they weren't too keen to play with him either.

"Aw, come on, guys!" He protested. "What's a couple of pranks between friends?"

"A couple?" A chick named Don snorted. "Try a dozen."

"We don't wanna play with you right now, Tiago." Said another chick, Sofia. "Go find someone else to prank."

"But..." Tiago protested as they flew away.

As Tiago flew back to the hollow, he saw Eduardo and Mimi. Though they weren't outwardly hostile, they were clearing keeping their distance from him. Once he returned to the hollow, Tiago sat down and sighed.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Jewel asked, noticing her son's disposition.

"Everyone's mad at me, mom." Tiago murmured. "All because I played a few harmless pranks."

"Well, pranks can be pretty funny." Jewel noted. "But they can hurt a bird's feelings. You wouldn't want to get berry juice or sap all over your feathers, would you?"

"I guess not." Tiago admitted. "But it's not my fault I like to prank others!"

"Of course not." Jewel smiled. "You're a little mischief-maker, and I wouldn't want you any other way. Just... maybe dial it down a little, huh?"

"I guess so." Tiago nodded. "But it doesn't really matter, now that everyone hates me..."

"I wouldn't go that far." Blu joined in the conversation as he flew in.

"Hi, dad." Tiago said tentatively. "Are you still mad at me?"

"I can't stay mad at you." Blu ruffled Tiago's crest with his foot. "You're my son, after all. Birds of blue feathers..."

"Have to stick together." Tiago finished. "But what about the others?"

"You could try saying you're sorry." Blu offered. "You'd be surprised how well that works.

At that point, Bia and Carla flew in. With the silent urging of his parents, Tiago approached them.

"Hey, guys?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Bia glared at him.

"I wanted to say... I'm really sorry for those pranks yesterday." Tiago apologised. "Forgive me?"

Bia and Carla looked at each other.

"Yeah, sure." Carla shrugged.

"Really?" Tiago smiled.

"May as well." Carla smiled back. "You _are_ the only brother we've got, after all."

"Even if you are a bird-brain sometimes." Bia smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Tiago hugged his sisters. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got more apologies to make. Like a few dozen more..."

"That's our boy." Jewel smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Blu grinned.

Tiago took off out of the hollow, and apologised to every victim of his pranks (although he made sure Antonio was in the presence of his parents fro his apology). To his relief, their forgiveness came as easily as his sisters (Although he could tell by the look on Antonio's face that he still held a grudge). It took the rest of the day, and wore Tiago out. But the young bird fell asleep that night with a clean conscience, and pledged to never prank so much again.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	7. Flight Of Courage

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Seven: Flight Of Courage**

One morning, Eduardo gathered the tribe together for an announcement.

"These last few months have been... eventful, to say the least." He remarked. "Not only does my daughter return to me, but my son-in-law and his human friends have ensured that we need no longer fear attacks from loggers. We are finally free to settle down, and live a life of peace!"

The tribe cheered, some in Blu's direction. Blu returned their adulation with a humble smile.

"With that in mind, I've decided to bring back a grand old tradition." Eduardo smiled. "One we haven't been able to indulge in, with fear of loggers in the back of our minds: The fancy flight!"

The tribe cheered. Blu, Bia, Carla and Tiago looked confused.

"The what?" Tiago asked.

"The fancy flight." Jewel smiled. "It's this little event where the whole tribe get together to show off their flying skills."

"What kind of skills?" Carla asked.

"All kinds." Mimi chipped in. "Height, speed, agility, distance..."

"Distance?" Bia asked worriedly.

"Sounds like fun." Blu smiled.

"Oh, it is." Jewel nodded. "The last time I was in it was just before I got separated from the tribe. It was one of the best times of my life..."

"Indeed it was." Eduardo agreed as he joined his family. "And I look forward to seeing my grandchildren take part for the very first time. I know you'll all do me proud."

"Thanks, pop-pop." Carla smiled.

"We're gonna tear up the air!" Tiago cheered.

"We sure are." Bia put on a half-hearted smile.

"Glad to hear it." Eduardo chuckled.

That evening, the family were eating their dinner together. All Carla and Tiago could talk about was the fancy flight. Blu couldn't help but notice Bia wasn't taking part in the conversation, nor was she eating the food (starfruit, her favourite) with her usual gusto.

"May I be excused?" Bia asked, pushing aside the fruit, which had only a few bite marks in it.

"Are you sure, Bia?" Jewel asked. "You've barely touched your food."

"I'm really not hungry right now." Bia answered, as she flew over to her follow.

Jewel shared a worried look with Blu.

"I'll talk to her." Blu declared.

Blu flew up to Bia's hollow, finding her lying against the wall, a sorrowful look on her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Blu asked.

"Matter?" Bia asked innocently. "What makes you think there's anything the matter?"

"Well, for starters, you never leave starfruit uneaten." Blu noted. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Okay, dad." Bia sighed. "It's... the fancy flight. I'm worried I may not be up to it."

"What makes you say that?" Blu asked.

"Aunt Mimi said one of the skills we show off is distance flying." Bia reminded him. "And you know I can't handle long-distance flights. Not with these things."

Bia opened her wings.

"Your wings are fine, Bia." Blu consoled her.

"No, they're not." Bia countered. "They're the shortest in the family. Even Tiago's wings are bigger. If I take part in the fancy flight, I'll probably end up embarrassing myself."

"You don't know that for sure." Blu told her.

"There's a high probability, though." Bia declared.

"Well... you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Blu smiled. "No-one's going to make you."

"But what about pop-pop?" Bia asked, her voice cracking. "He looked so proud at the idea of having us all take part. If I don't do it, he'll be so disappointed."

"He'll understand." Blu comforted her. "Your pop-pop's a very reasonable bird."

"Yeah, but..." Bia sniffed.

"You shouldn't let being afraid stop you from trying, Bia." Blu declared. "Trust me, I know what that's like."

"...Okay then." Bia decided. "I'll do it."

"That's my big, brave girl." Blu hugged her.

"Thanks, daddy." Bia returned the hug.

"You know, the fancy flight isn't for a few more days." Blu told her. "I could help you build up your wing strength, so you'll have an easier time of it."

"Really?" Bia smiled. "You're the best, dad!"

The next morning, Blu took Bia out for her exercises. He was no personal trainer, but he reasoned height and distance would be easy enough to work with.

"Okay, for the first exercise, we're going to dig our talons deep into this tree branch, and flap as hard as we can." Blu declared.

"We?" Bia asked.

"I'm with you every flap of the way." Blu smiled. "And... go!"

They started flapping their wings as hard as they could. As to be expected, Bia ran out of steam faster then her father.

"Not bad." Blu panted breathlessly. "We can build on that."

"I hope so." Bia panted.

After a short break, they moved on to a new exercise.

"This time, we're gonna go straight up." Blu instructed. "We'll see how high you can go before you get tired."

"Okay, dad." Bia nodded.

They began, flapping up, up, up. Above the canopy and into the sky above the jungle, until the Amazon itself became one big mass of green. Bia panted, her wings starting to tire.

"I can't... go any further!" She panted.

"I've got you." Blu flew underneath Bia, allowing her to land on his back. "That was really great, sweetie."

"It was?" Bia gasped.

"Uh-uh." Blu nodded. "Those wings may be short, but they're stronger then you think."

Bia smiled proudly.

After stopping for lunch, they moved on to the final exercise of the day: distance. Bia, despite her short wings, was already an agile flyer, and Blu felt she had no need to improve herself in that area.

"Now, we're going to fly laps around the clay banks." Blu declared. "As many as you can. When you get tired, you can stop and rest. You ready?"

"Yeah." Bia nodded. "Let's go!"

"That's the spirit!" Blu smiled.

They began their laps around the banks, moving a perfect circle. Bia managed three whole laps (and almost a fourth) before she started to get tired.

"Wow..." She wheezed, landing on a tree branch. "Didn't think... I'd make it... that far."

"Good work, sweetie." Blu smiled. "It's not the size of your wings that count, but how you use them. Once you get your breath back, what say we head for home."

"Sure thing, dad." Bia nodded.

As they returned to the nest, Jewel greeted them.

"Where have you guys been all day?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, you know." Blu shrugged. "Just out having some quality father-daughter time."

"Exactly." Bia agreed.

"Whatever it was, it sure left you a mess." Jewel noted Bia's feathers, dishevelled from the day's exertions. "Into the bird bath, young lady."

"You got it, mom." Bia nodded.

After a couple more days of training, the big day arrived. Bia was still nervous, worried she might mess up.

As was tradition, the adults went first. Roberto made quite a showing, speeding, diving, rising and barrel-rolling across the sky. Blu, while nowhere near that acrobatic, made a decent showing himself. Jewel of course, was flawless. Even Eduardo and Mimi showed some serious speed and skill. Most of the chicks cheered in awe, but Bia just became more nervous.

Then it was the chicks' turn. One by one, they flew into action. Carla flew just like Jewel, and while Tiago didn't exactly have the best technique, his speed and agility made up for it. He even used some of the flying tricks Roberto had taught.

"Way to go, T-Bird!" Roberto cheered.

Finally, Bia's turn came. Taking a deep breath, she took off from the branch. She flew up as high as she could, then dived downwards, and back again. The tribe cheered her on, especially her family. Emboldened by their support, Bia performed a loop-de-loop. She then twisted and curved her way around some tree branches. Rounding the falls, she made her way back to the starting point, exhausted.

"Way to go, sis!" Carla cheered.

"Gotta say, not bad." Tiago admitted.

"Great job, Bia." Jewel grinned.

"That's my granddaughter!" Eduardo said with pride.

"And my great-niece!" Mimi added.

Bia hopped over to Blu and hugged him.

"Thanks, dad." She whispered. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you could." Blu hugged her back. "I just gave you some fatherly support. You did the real work yourself."

"Thanks, anyway." Bia grinned.

"Just doing my job, sweetie." Blu chuckled. "And it's moments like these that really make me glad to be a father."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	8. Jungle Jams

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Eight: Jungle Jams**

Carla flew through the jungle. Coming to rest on a branch, she paused to listen to the "beat" of the jungle. The sounds made by animal, bird, plant, and water, which combined into a natural medley.

"Needs a little something..." Carla mused. Struck by inspiration, she grabbed a couple of Brazil nuts from a nearby branch, and starting shaking them like maracas. "Oh, yeah! Now we're groovin'!"

"Shake it, girl!"

"That's how ya do it!"

Carla turned around, and saw Nico and Pedro, making one of their regular visits to the Amazon.

"Uncle Nico!" She cheered. "Uncle Pedro!"

"How ya doin', kid?" Pedro asked.

"Pretty great." Carla smiled.

"Look at you." Nico smiled. "Getting bigger every time we see ya." He held his wing just under his chin. "I remember when you were just this tall."

"No offense, uncle Nico, but I don't remember ever being shorter then you." Carla smirked.

"Ooh, burn!" Pedro snickered, tapping Nico's bottlecap hat. "She got you good!"

"Hey, a little bird can dream, right?" Nico chuckled.

"So, how long have you been in the jungle?" Carla asked.

"We just got here." Pedro told her. "We were on our way to your tree when we heard that funky tune of yours!"

"Nice jam, girl." Nico added. "Should come in useful for what we're planning."

"And what would that be?" Carla asked.

"Well, we had so much fun with "Amazon Untamed", we figured we'd put together a new talent show." Pedro grinned. "One for talented young birds such as yourself."

"Think your grandpa would mind?" Nico asked.

"I know he won't." Carla smiled.

The three birds flew over Carla's family's tree, where they greeted the others.

"Hey, guys." Blu smiled. "Good to see you."

"How are Rafael and Eva?" Jewel asked.

"They're a'ight." Pedro shrugged.

"They woulda come with us, but Eva just laid another egg." Nico added.

"Another one?" Blu raised an eyebrow. "When will they stop?"

"That's a lot of kids." Jewel noted. "We have a lot of work to do if we want to catch up."

"I, er... what?!" Blu said, flustered.

"Just kidding, sweetie." Jewel chuckled. "For now, at least..."

"You two want in on our little talent show?" Pedro asked Bia and Tiago.

"I don't know..." Bia frowned. "I'm not that talented..."

"You're a pretty good dancer, sis." Tiago told her. "Not as good as me, but... hey! We could be a breakdancing duet! Whaddaya say?"

"Well... sure, why not?" Bia smiled.

"Great." Tiago grinned. "Just try and keep up, 'kay?"

"I'll try." Bia nodded.

As it turned out, Carla was right; Eduardo gladly gave Nico and Pedro permission to hold their talent show. He even had some of the tribe members spread the word. Before long, dozens of young macaws were lining up to show off their talents. And not just blue macaws, but red macaws, lear macaws, and several other kinds of macaws.

"Whoa, that's a whole lotta performers." Nico noted. "This is gonna be some show!"

"Wait'll you see my act." Carla smiled.

"Gonna sing, kiddo?" Pedro asked.

"Naturally." Carla grinned. "I've been working on a new song, just for an occasion like this."

"An occasion where you lose?" Jeered a familiar voice.

It was Antonio. He descended from the air into the front of the line of performers.

"Aw, no." Carla groaned.

"Nice to see you too." Antonio sneered.

"You know this guy?" Nico asked.

"You could say that." Carla growled. "His name's Antonio, and he's a total jerk. What do you think you're doing here, pal?"

"What's it look like?" Antonio smirked. "You're looking at the winning act."

"No way!" Carla turned to Nico and Pedro. "You cannot let this guy in!"

"Trying to get me kicked out, just cuz you don't like me?" Antonio said in mock horror. "Let's see what Felipe thinks of that..."

"He's got a point, kiddo." Pedro admitted. "We can't kick him to the kerb just 'cuz you've got a beef with him."

"You won't regret this." Antonio told Nico and Pedro, before throwing a sneer Carla's way. "I'll show everyone what real talent is. Oh, and by the way? Can't wait to hear _you_ sing, fat lady."

Antonio joined the line of hopefuls.

"Grrr!" Carla snarled. "I seriously hate that guy!"

"Don't let him get to ya, kid." Nico told her.

"Yeah." Pedro nodded. "You just do your best, and show him how it's done!"

"Oh, you can count on that." Carla smiled.

Before long, the show got underway. A crowd of the jungle's denizens formed the audience. The judges consisted of Nico, Pedro, Roberto, and Felipe (Who had volunteered to ensure no "pro-blue macaw bias", as he put it).

There were a plethora of performances to be had. There were singers, dancers, jugglers, musicians, and one military macaw chick who could contort himself until he resembled a feathery pretzel. The crowd clapped awkwardly as he shuffled offstage, still in the shape of a certain salty snack food.

When their turn came, Bia and Tiago launched into a breakdancing routine. Tiago spun on his head, while Bia pushed off with her wings and cartwheeled across the stage. They finished with a well-synchronised series of slides and leaps. They finished with a set of backflips. Tiago flipped forward, landing in a sitting position on Bia's shoulders. The crowd cheered loudly.

"See?" Tiago said breathlessy. "Told ya we could do it, sis!"

"I'll admit, you were right." Bia smiled. "Now, could you get off my shoulders? You're heavier then you look, you know."

"Are you calling me fat?" Tiago joked, as he climbed off her shoulders.

Next, it was Antonio's turn. Clearing his throat, he began to sing.

_Shake those feathers, shake those wings_  
_Swing that tail, swing it, yeah_  
_We're gonna get into the groove of things_  
_Red is the color of funk and cool_  
_Best color in the rainbow_  
_Blue is a color just for fools_  
_Flap it up, flap it down_  
_Fly around like you just don't care_  
_Flap too low, you feel like a clown_

_My name's Antonio_  
_And I'm here to say_  
_I could keep singing the whole long day_

_Shake those feathers, shake those wings_  
_Swing that tail, swing it, yeah_  
_We're gonna rule this jungle like kings_  
_Red is the color of awaesome and fun_  
_Best color in the rainbow_  
_Blue is a color that's never won_  
_Flap it up, flap it down_  
_Fly around, master of the skies_  
_Flap too low, you feel like ya dies_

_My name's Antonio_  
_And I'm here to say_  
_I could keep singing the whole long day_

Antonio bowed as the crowd cheered.

"Top that." He sneered at Carla as he left the stage.

Soon after, Carla's turn came.

"Good luck, sis." Bia told her.

"Break a leg!" Tiago smiled.

Carla walked on stage.

"Hi, I'm Carla." She smiled. "Here's a little ditty I've been working on. Hope you like it:"

_I feel your heavy heart, saw it from the start_  
_When you walked in the room_  
_The world has got you dragging baby_  
_Tell me what has happen to you, oh yeah_  
_I can see the light, drifted from your eyes_  
_Sorrow on your face_  
_Tears are falling down_  
_And I can see you need some sunshine in your days_  
_And I know a way_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Yeah, I see you singing along_  
_Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true_  
_So come on sing with me_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Yeah, I see your light shining through_  
_And that's what a song can do_  
_For you, for you, for you_

_I know your burden's heavy_  
_I can help you if you let me_  
_Help your mind escape_  
_It won't solve your problems_  
_But I can take you far away, away, away_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Yeah, I hear you singing along_  
_Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true_  
_So come on sing with me_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Yeah, I see your light shining through_  
_And that's what a song can do_  
_For you, for you, for you_

_I'll stand here, hold your hand_  
_Even in the pouring rain_  
_Mhm, oh yeah, and while we're soaking wet_  
_We'll laugh to death until the darkest clouds just float away_

Carla whistled.

_I hear you singing along_  
_Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true_  
_Help me sing_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Yeah, I see you singing along_  
_Your worries are gone, it's true, it's true_  
_So come on sing with me_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na na na na_  
_Yeah, I see your light shining through_  
_And that's what a song can do_  
_For you, for you, for you_  
_Singing la la la la la la la la la la la la_

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause. Carla bowed, then left the stage, making sure to throw a triumphant glare at Antonio, who had been struck dumb by the quality of her performance.

Once all the acts had been seen, the judges deliberated.

"Okay, folks." Roberto declared. "We've come to a decision. First up is the award for sheer originality: Jorge the pretzel bird!"

The contorting bird (now back to his regular shape) waved as the crowd applauded politely.

"In third place: the dancing duo, Bia and Tiago!" Pedro boomed.

The crowd cheered. Bia accepted the praise with humility, but Tiago milked it for all it was worth, blowing kisses and posing arrogantly.

"We already know who's getting first place." Antonio smirked at Carla. "You'll be lucky to get second place."

"Second place goes to: Antonio the awesome rapper!" Felipe cheered.

Antonio's beak dropped as the crowd applauded once more.

"Second place?" He gaped. "But, but... who was better then me?"

"And our first place winner is: Croonin' Carla!" Nico announced.

The crowd practically exploded with cheers and clapping.

"Yes!" Carla beamed.

"No way!" Antonio roared. "Fix! Fix!" He flew over to the judges' table. "Felipe, how could you pick her over one of your own?"

"I volunteered for this gig to make sure there was no bias in this show." Felipe declared. "Doesn't matter if her feathers are red or blue, that girl's the best singer I've ever heard."

Antonio turned and flew away, muttering bitterly to himself.

"Sore loser." Carla rolled her eyes.

Carla's family came to congratulate her.

"That's my girl!" Jewel hugged.

"Way to go, sweetie." Blu added.

"Statistically, you were bound to win." Bia declared.

"Like there was any doubt!" Tiago smirked.

"Such wonderful pipes on such a young lady." Mimi grinned.

"Well done, Carla." Eduardo added. "I have to say, this little 'talent show' was a resounding success. Perhaps your 'uncles' can put on another one sometime?"

"What do you think, guys?" Carla asked.

"Just try and stop us!" Pedro chuckled.

"Next time, we'll go even bigger!" Nico boasted. "Long as we got performers like you, kid, the sky's the limit!"

That was why Carla liked her uncles so much. They could always be relied upon to put on a show, with life itself as the stage.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox. __What A Song Can Do belongs to Rachel Crow, Syco Music and Columbia Records.)_


	9. Sick Day

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Nine: Sick Day**

Jewel awoke alongside her sleeping mate.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepy-head." She nuzzled him.

Blu yawned loudly.

"Well, good morning to you too." He smiled.

"And what a gorgeous morning it is." Jewel walked over to the opening of the hollow. "Just perfect for... for... AH-CHOO!"

"Geshundteit." Blu declared.

"Thanks, sweetie." Jewel sniffed. "AH-CHOO!"

"Are you okay, mom?" Carla asked, she and her siblings having been awakened by her sneezing.

"I'm fine." Jewel declared.

"I'm not so sure." Blu put a wing tip to his mate's forehead. "Oh, you're burning up!"

"It's probably nothing." Jewel shrugged.

"What's probably nothing?" Mimi asked as she entered the hollow.

"Mom's feeling a little under the weather." Bia declared.

"No, I'm not." Jewel insisted. "I'm just..."

Jewel swayed as she walked, almost falling over.

"...A little dizzy." She finished.

"Okay, let your aunt Mimi take a look." Mimi declared, walking over to Jewel for a thorough examination. "Mm-hmm. Just as I thought. You have the flu, dear."

"See?" Jewel smiled. "No big deal."

"What's not a big deal?" Eduardo suddenly entered the hollow.

"Mom has the flu, pop-pop." Tiago announced.

"Oh, dear." Eduardo gasped, rushing over to Jewel. "What are you still doing up? You need to rest, dear."

"Dad..." Jewel cringed. "It's not that bad."

"It's bad enough that you should stay in for the day." Mimi declared. "Rest and plenty of water, that's what'll lick this."

"I'll go get some water." Blu suggested, donning his fanny pack.

"Can we help?" Carla asked.

"Don't worry about me, kids." Jewel smiled. "No need for this flu to ruin your day, too. You just go out and have fun."

"Thanks, mom!" Tiago smiled, as he dashed out of the hollow.

"Get well soon." Bia declared as she followed her little brother.

"See you later, mom." Carla smiled.

"Now that's enough standing, little missy." Mimi instructed. "Eduardo, fetch some leaves for her to lie on."

"On it." Eduardo nodded.

Meanwhile, Blu was at the lake shore, filling the collapsible cup from his fanny pack with water. Roberto landed beside him.

"Hey Blu, what's up?" He asked.

"Jewel's not feeling well, that's what's up." Blu replied.

"Oh, poor Ju-Ju." Roberto gasped. "It's not anything serious, is it?"

"No, just the flu." Blu declared. "I'm getting her some water."

"Mind if I drop in?" Roberto asked. "A friendly face may help Ju-Ju feel better."

"Sure, I guess." Blu nodded, the cup full. "Let's go."

"I'll catch up." Roberto told him. "I'm gonna pick up a 'get well soon' present along the way."

"Suit yourself." Blu shrugged.

By the time Blu returned to the hollow, Eduardo and Mimi had Jewel lying on a pile of leaves.

"I got the water." He declared.

"Great." Jewel croaked. "I've been feeling a little parched..."

Blu held the cup under Jewel's beak, allowing her to drink at her leisure. Just as she finished, Roberto flew in, carrying an orchid.

"Hey, Ju-Ju!" He smiled. "Blu told me about what's goin' on. I got you a little something to help cheer you up."

"Thanks, Beto." Jewel smiled, as she got up to reach for it.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mimi stopped her. "You stay put, missy!"

"Aunt Mimi..." Jewel groaned.

"Here, let me." Eduardo declared, taking the orchid from Roberto and giving it to his daughter.

"I'm not helpless, you know." Jewel groaned. "It's the flu, not dengue fever!"

"Nonetheless, you need to take it easy." Mimi retorted. "Or it might result in something worse."

"Are you hungry?" Eduardo asked. "I'll get you some nice, healthy starfruit."

"And I'll fetch some Brazil nuts." Mimi added. "Your favourite."

"I'll come too." Roberto added. "Anything for Ju-Ju."

The three birds flew out of the hollow, leaving Blu and Jewel alone.

"So, how are you feeling?" Blu asked.

"Lousy." Jewel replied. "And not just from the flu. I know they mean well, but I don't need them fawning over me like I'm some helpless chick!"

Blu understood Jewel's feelings. When they had first met, she was greatly independent. That trait had faded with time, but not entirely. It still reared it's head every so often.

"I just want to rest, and get this flu out of my system." Jewel sighed. "Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not." Blu agreed. "So why don't you just tell them?"

"How can I?" Jewel groaned. "They all just want to help. I can't throw it back at them like that."

"Then don't." Blu declared, spotting the others flying back to them. "Leave this to me."

Blu flew out into the hollow, intercepting the would-be caregivers.

"Sorry everyone, but I'm afraid this is as far as you go." He announced.

"Say what?" Roberto asked.

"Jewel doesn't want to say it to your faces, but she doesn't need you all fawning over her like this." Blu told them.

"'Fawning'?" Mimi repeated. "We're family. This is what family does."

"I know, but Jewel really doesn't want you to make a fuss." Blu insisted.

"I doubt that." Eduardo retorted. "My little girl is sick, and she needs her father."

"With respect, sir, you're wrong." Blu said, the ghost of a wince on his face.

"I think I know my own daughter, Blu." Eduardo growled. "I've known her since she was a chick."

"Correction: You _knew_ her when she was a chick." Blu countered. "You've known her as an adult for what, a month? Maybe two? In that respect, I've known her much longer then you. She's strong, independent... the last thing she wants is for others to treat her like she's helpless."

"That sounds like my little wild flower, alright." Mimi chuckled.

"Maybe Blu's right, Eduardo." Roberto agreed. "Maybe we should back off a little."

"It looks like I'm outvoted." Eduardo conceded. "Fine, Blu. We'll play it your way. But if she gets even a little worse, it'll be on your head. Clear?"

"Crystal." Blu nodded nervously.

With that, the three others left, and Blu (stopping only to refill his cup) returned to the hollow.

"There we go, problem solved." He smiled.

"Thanks, Blu." Jewel grinned. "I heard a little of what you said out there. Nice speech."

"Thanks." Blu grinned.

"Now, you get out there and play with the kids." Jewel urged. "I'll be just fine here."

"Just in case, though..." Blu pulled a whistle out of his fanny pack. "If you need anything, blow on this."

"Thanks." Jewel took the whistle. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blu smiled, rubbing his beak against Jewel's.

At the end of the day, Jewel showed signs of improvement. By the next morning, she was completely recovered.

"Mmm, I feel great." Jewel grinned. "That whole 'rest' thing really works."

"I knew you'd shake it off quick." Blu chuckled. "My Jewel doesn't let a little thing like a virus get her down for... for... AH-CHOO!"

"Oh, great." Carla sighed. "Now dad's got it."

"Guess it's your turn to rest up." Jewel smiled as she led Blu to the leave bed.

"I'll go get you some water, dad." Bia declared.

"Thanks, sweetie." Blu smiled.

"You gonna be okay?" Jewel asked, as Bia flew out of the hollow. "Need a nurse?"

"If you can tough it out, then so can I." Blu declared. "Take the kids and catch up on some fun."

"You got it, honey." Jewel handed him the whistle. "You need anything, just blow."

Just as Jewel, Carla and Tiago were about to leave the hollow, Blu blew the whistle.

"What is it?" Jewel rushed back.

"Love you." Blu smiled cheekily.

"Love you, too." Jewel chuckled.

The two engaged in another beak nuzzle, to the disgust of Carla and Tiago.

"Ewww!" They grimaced.

"What's wrong, guys?" Bia asked as she returned with the water. She then saw her parents nuzzling. "Ew!"

"It's not just dad who's feeling sick right now..." Tiago groaned.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox._)


	10. Summer In Rio

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Ten: Summer In Rio**

Summer rolled around, and with it, another journey for the Gunderson family. As they had agreed some months ago, Blu and Jewel were taking their kids to spend the summer in Rio.

"Okay, final check." Blu declared. "Does everybody have everything?"

"Yes." The chicks chorused.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eduardo asked Jewel.

"Yes, dad." Jewel sighed, having already been asked that question for what felt like a thousand times.

"I'm just saying, these human cities sound dangerous." Eduardo added.

"Dad, relax." Jewel urged. "Don't forget: me, Blu and the kids actually lived in Rio for the last couple of years. We'll be fine. Trust me."

"Trust _me_, sir." Blu declared. "I'll make sure nothing happens to them."

"Ever the worrywart, huh, Eduardo?" Mimi chided her younger brother.

"You can't blame me for worrying." Eduardo sighed. "I only just got you back, Jewel. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't." Jewel smiled. "We'll be back by the end of the summer."

"I don't understand it." Roberto shook his head. "Staying in some human city, with all that human stuff..."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it." Blu chided him. "Say your goodbyes, kids. It's time to go."

"Bye, pop-pop." Carla hugged Eduardo.

"Goodbye for now, aunt Mimi." Bia embraced her great-aunt.

"Later, uncle Beto." Tiago bumped talons with Roberto.

"Stay cool, T-bird." Roberto smiled.

"Have a good trip, everyone." Eduardo smiled mistily.

"Bring me back a souvenir!" Mimi chuckled.

"Let's get moving." Jewel declared. "Don't want to run into traffic!"

The family took off into the sky. Eduardo watched them until they vanished in the horizon.

The trip back to Rio was mostly uneventful (save for a small misunderstanding with a Lear macaw in Brasillia). In the space of a few days, they found themselves back in the big city. They headed for Linda and Tulio's home, by way of the Blu Bird Sanctuary.

"Ah, the old birdhouse." Blu smiled, as they landed on the small structure outside. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Sure does." Jewel smiled, remembering when Linda and Tulio built the birdhouse for the family.

"Hey look, Linda and Tulio are home!" Carla pointed to the open window, where the two were preparing their lunch.

"Let's go say 'hi'!" Tiago smiled.

"Can we, mom?" Bia asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Jewel nodded.

The Blue macaw family flew in through the open window.

"Blu?!" Linda gasped. "Hi!"

Blu and Linda did their trademark fistbump, while the kids flew over to Tulio.

"Incredible." Tulio mused, as he stroked Bia's head. "It was amazing enough that you all flew from here to the Amazon, but a return trip..."

"What brings you all the way here?" Linda asked.

Blu picked up a nearby pencil, and wrote on a notepad "Spending summer in Rio."

"Oh, I see." Linda smiled. "It's like a little vacation for you."

Fernando entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Blu, Jewel and the kids are visiting for the summer." Tulio explained.

"For real?" Fernando asked, nonplussed.

"For real." Linda held up the notepad.

"Cool." Fernando smiled, petting Jewel. "Great to see you, guys."

"You must be hungry after your trip." Linda noted. "Let me get you some Brazil nuts."

As Linda fetched the nuts out of the cupboard, Carla hopped over to the remote for the kitchen's television set.

"Huh, I can't even remember the last time I watched TV..." She smiled, turning on the device.

Meanwhile, Bia landed next to an open book.

"Ooh, this is a new one!" She exclaimed. Excitedly, she began to read.

Linda retrieved the Brazil nuts, and emptied the can over the kitchen counter.

"Now that's what I call service!" Tiago cheered, as he dug in.

Blu stood alongside Tiago as he feasted.

"Do you want one?" He asked Jewel.

"Sure." Jewel said uneasily, having grown re-accustomed to eating food from a tree rather than a can.

That evening, they returned to the birdhouse.

"Ah, room sweet room." Carla sighed, pushing aside the traffic sign she had hung over the hole of her section for privacy.

"Y'know, I'd forgotten how good we had it here." Tiago declared. "TV, food on tap..."

"Don't forget all the books." Bia added.

"Yeah, I was just gettin' to that." Tiago said sarcastically.

"It is good to be back, isn't it?" Blu asked.

"Yeah..." Jewel nodded. "Great."

"Hey mom, can we go to the Samba Club tomorrow?" Carla asked. "Uncle Nico and uncle Pedro'll probably be there!"

"I don't see why not." Jewel shrugged. "We're on vacation, aren't we? A big, long vacation..."

"Jewel?" Blu frowned.

"Time for bed, everyone." Jewel changed the subject. "We've had a long trip, and we need the rest."

"Aw, mom." Tiago groaned. "Five more minutes?"

"Your mother's right, Tiago." Blu declared. "Besides, more rest means more energy for fun tomorrow."

"Okay." Tiago gave in, climbing into his section of the birdhouse. "Night, everyone!"

"Good night!" Carla and Bia called, as they followed suit.

Blu and Jewel climbed into their own space.

"Huh." Jewel looked around. "Seems smaller then I remember."

"Really?" Blu squinted. "Looks the same to me."

"Guess it's just me, then." Jewel sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Jewel?" Blu asked.

"No, everything's fine." Jewel nuzzled against Blu. "Good night, Blu."

"Good night, Jewel." Blu tenderly wrapped a wing around her.

The two Blue macaws soon fell asleep.

The next morning, the family flew into the city, stopping off at Luiz's garage.

"Hey, birds!" Luiz rushed over to them. "Long time, no see! Gimme some love!"

Luiz pulled them all into a hug, showering them in drool at the same time.

"Hi, Luiz." Blu shuddered, as a glob of drool rolled down his back.

"We missed you too." Jewel added, as the bulldog released them.

"Luiz, have you seen Nico and Pedro?" Carla asked.

Nico and Pedro flew in through the skylight, followed by Rafael and Eva.

"Say our names, and we appear!" Nico declared.

"What up, birds?" Pedro smiled.

"Hi, guys!" Carla waved.

"What brings you back to the city, family?" Rafael asked.

"We're on vacation." Blu answered. "Summer in Rio."

"Ah, Jewel." Eva smiled warmly. "It's been too long. How are you?"

"Good, thanks." Jewel grinned. "How are you and Rafael doing?"

"Well, most of our chicks have left the nest." Eva noted. "Which has given Raffie and I a lot of 'free time' to spend together. And we've been using it wisely... Right, my pudgy papaya?"

"Right, my juicy mango." Rafael grinned.

"What d'ya mean?" Tiago asked curiously.

"Hey, how about we all go to the samba club now?" Blu quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah!" Carla cheered. "Let's party!"

"Have us a little fun!" Pedro smirked.

"Show 'em all how it's done!" Nico struck a pose.

"You do that." Luiz yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap."

The flock of birds made their way to the samba club, entering from under the tarp covering it. As usual, it was filled with birds dancing to the music.

"Wow." Bia gasped. "I'd forgotten how... colorful this place is."

"Aw, yeah." Carla tapped her foot. "Just listen to those beats. City style! Nothing like that in the jungle."

"Let's go!" Tiago cheered, as he rushed onto the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Blu offered his wing to Jewel.

"You know it." Jewel took Blu's wing.

As they danced, Jewel couldn't help but feel a nagging doubt in the back of the head. She put it aside for the moment though, not wanting to ruin the romantic moment she and Blu were sharing.

It didn't last, though. As the vacation wore on, Jewel felt uneasy about how her family were falling back into their domestic surroundings. Blu, attentive mate that he was, soon noticed something was wrong.

"Is everything okay, honey?" He asked one evening, after the kids had fallen asleep. "It looks like you have something on your mind."

"It's nothing." Jewel tried to wave it off.

"Is it?" Blu asked knowingly.

"It's... silly." Jewel admitted.

"What is?" Blu asked.

"It's just..." Jewel sighed heavily. "I'm worried the kids won't want to come back to the Amazon when the summer's over. Worried _you'll_ want us to stay, because of all the human stuff that makes things so easy over here."

"You're right." Blu nodded. "It _is_ silly. Because I'd never do that."

"Really?" Jewel asked, a little sceptical.

"Really." Blu declared. "I know how important it is to you for the kids to grow up in the wild. And as much as they like the comforts of civilisation, I know they love life in the Amazon. And to be honest, I've become accustomed to it myself."

"Yeah, I know..." Jewel admitted. "But still..."

"I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before, Jewel." Blu noted in amazement. "You're usually so confident and strong. Normally, _I'm_ the one who's full of worry and doubt."

"I guess I'm being kinda paranoid." Jewel admitted. "It's just... I've always worried about which life you'd choose when push came to shove. Like after that argument we had, back at the Pit of Doom. I saw you fly away, and I thought you were abandoning us for Linda."

"What?!" Blu gasped, horrified. "I could never do that to you and the kids. I was only going to Linda to say goodbye, because I'd decided to stick with you and the kids, no matter what."

"Blu..." Jewel smiled. "I never knew..."

"I guess with everything that happened afterward, I never got around to telling you." Blu said sheepishly.

"Well, you're telling me now." Jewel chuckled, wrapping her wings around her beloved. "And I really appreciate it."

Blu chuckled; A low, goofy sound, reserved for when he was feeling particularly lovestruck.

"You're the best, Blu." Jewel kissed him deeply.

"Right back at ya." Blu purred.

There was a knock on the wall.

"D'ya mind?" Carla's voice said irritably. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, sweetie." Jewel chuckled.

"We'll be quiet." Blu added.

Silently, the pair embraced once more. They snuggled closely together for the rest of the night, even falling asleep in that position.

The rest of the summer passed by in a blaze of fun. Jewel, her mind clear of doubt, was able to join in that. Eventually, the day of their return came.

"Ready to go back to the Amazon, everyone?" Jewel asked.

"Oh, yeah." Carla nodded.

"Of course." Bia nodded, carrying a native flower she had chosen to bring Mimi as a souvenir, preserved between the pages of a pocket book.

"You know it, mom!" Tiago smiled.

"Really?" Jewel grinned. "You won't miss all this?"

"All this city stuff's cool, but the jungle's where it's really at." Carla declared. "Nothin' like those Amazon rhythms in the city."

"And there's so much to learn in the wild." Bia added.

"And lots of fun stuff, too." Tiago chuckled.

"Told ya." Blu whispered to Jewel.

"Nobody likes a gloater, honey." Jewel chided him playfully.

Linda, Tulio and Fernando saw them off (Blu having informed Linda via notepad of their departure the night before).

"See you soon, Blu!" Linda called.

"Have a safe journey!" Tulio added.

"Say 'hi' to the Amazon for me!" Fernando chuckled.

The blue macaw family flew home to the Amazon, receiving a warm welcome on their return.

"Welcome back!" Eduardo hugged his daughter tightly.

"Easy, dad." Jewel chuckled. "I need to breathe, you know."

"I got you a flower from the city, aunt Mimi." Bia opened the book. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, dear." Mimi smiled.

"Great to have you back, T-bird." Roberto grinned. "Those humans treat you right?"

"Course they did." Tiago chuckled. "You should come to the city yourself sometime, uncle Beto."

"Yeah, we'll see." Roberto said awkwardly.

That evening, the family were back in their hollow, the kids sleeping soundly.

"It's good to home, isn't it?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, it is." Blu nodded. "But to be honest, as long as I'm with you and the kids, any place is 'home' to me."

"That's all I need to know." Jewel nuzzled her mate. "I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel." Blu nuzzled her back. "No matter where we are."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox._)


	11. Ring Of Shame

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Eleven: Ring Of Shame**

_(Note: Check out the Rio wiki page "Rio 2 Deleted Scene" for some background on this one.)_

Late one afternoon, Roberto sat in his hollow, reflecting. With everything that had happened in recent months, such as Jewel's return, and the attack of the loggers, he couldn't help but remember his past experiences with humans. From under the feathers on his right leg, a small metal ring with the name "Polly" (The "o" shaped like a heart, with a smaller red heart within) slid down to the ankle. That ring was Roberto's greatest shame. How he got it was a sorry tale.

_Years ago:_

_A few years after the fire that had taken Jewel's mother (and as was thought at the time, Jewel herself), Roberto was flying across the jungle in search of food. He found a Brazil nut hanging from a tree. Perching on the branch below, he prepared to get it... But was suddenly captured in a net, and unceremoniously shoved into a cage._

_"Never seen one like this before." A human, his face covered in stubble, peered in. "Bet Gordo gives us some decent scratch for it."_

_"Aw, yeah." Another agreed. "We're gonna be sittin' pretty."_

_"Let me out of here!" Roberto squawked, banging against the cage. "Let me out!"_

_"Shaddup!" The stubble-face shook the cage violently. "Let's put 'im with the others."_

_Roberto found himself put in the back of a van with various other caged birds. At that point, he was too terrified to even speak, his breathing become ragged and gasping. The last time he saw humans, they had destroyed the tribe's home, and killed his best friend. He couldn't bring himself to think about what they might do to him._

_After a long ride, his cage was removed from the van._

_"Got some great ones today, Gordo." Stubble-face declared. "Check this one out!"_

_"Well, well." Gordo, a chubby man with glasses, looked at Roberto. "A rare breed, to be sure. I'll get big bucks for this."_

_Gordo opened Roberto's cage and reached into it, grabbing him tightly. Roberto bit his hand, but the thick glove the human was wearing rendered his attack useless. Roberto was placed into a another cage; A bell-shaped one with lots of bars, just wide enough to stick his head out. A swing hung from above, and a mirror was at one side. Roberto looked through the bars, seeing that he was in a place with lots of humans, all walking to and fro. That place was Manaus, just outside the Amazon. He shrunk into the back of the cage as Gordo paid the poachers. Gordo then turned to look at him._

_"Don't worry, little fella." He smiled. "You won't be here long. A rare specimen like you'll soon be snatched up."_

_"What?" Roberto gulped._

_"He means you'll be bought soon, kid." A hyacinth macaw spoke up._

_"Bought?" Roberto asked._

_"Yep." A black canary nodded. "If a passing human likes the look of you, he'll take you home, and make you his pet."_

_Roberto stiffened. He had heard stories from Eduardo of the so-called "pet" birds; how they had surrendered their dignity and pride to live with humans._

_"No way." He shook his head. "There is no way I'm becoming a pet."_

_"Like you've got a choice." The hyacinth macaw snorted._

_After a long day, and a cold, unforgiving night (spent in Gordo's van), Robert awoke to find the marketplace once again abuzz with activity. His stomach growling, he forced himself to eat the pellets Gordo had slipped into his cage._

_"What I wouldn't give for some fruit." He shuddered._

_Just then, a little girl put her face in front of the cage._

_"Hi, pretty birdie!" She squealed, tapping the cage with her finger._

_"Ah!" Roberto yelped._

_"You're funny, birdie." The girl giggled. "Mommy, I want this one!"_

_"Ooh, he's a handsome one." A woman leaned in to gaze at Roberto. "We'll take this one, please."_

_"An excellent choice." Gordo smiled. "And for a minor additional cost, I can fit him with a leg ring, with the name of your choice. I've got 'Squawkers', 'Beaky', 'Feathers' or 'Polly'."_

_"I want 'Polly'!" The little girl jumped up and down._

_Gordo grabbed a leg ring, and, once again wearing gloves, reached into the cage._

_"No, no!" Roberto struggled as one hand grabbed him. "I won't be a pet! And my name's not 'Polly'!"_

_The other hand forced the ring onto Roberto's ankle._

_"There, all done." Gordo nodded. "And I'll throw in the cage as a bonus."_

_"Yay!" The girl cheered, as her mother picked the cage. "You're going to love it at our house, Polly!"_

_"This can't be happening." Roberto despaired._

_The girl and her mother entered their house, where a man was sat in the living room._

_"Daddy, daddy!" The girl sang. "Look what I got! Isn't he pretty?"_

_"Yeah, yeah." The father said without enthusiasm._

_Roberto's cage was hung on a stand at the far corner of the room._

_"I'll be right back with something yummy, Polly." The girl smiled._

_"I'd settle for a way out of here." Roberto cringed._

_The girl returned, carrying some round, flat objects._

_"Wanna cracker, Polly?" She asked, holding it at beak level._

_Feeling the pangs of hunger once more, Roberto reluctantly took a bite. The cracker was salty, and tasteless. He could barely bring himself to swallow it._

_"Aw, he likes it!" The girl told her mother. "Polly want another cracker?"_

_"No-" Roberto was cut off as another cracker was forced into his beak. "Yuck!"_

_"I told you you'd love it here!" The girl giggled._

_That night, the mother placed a sheet over the cage._

_"Hey, what is this?" Roberto yelled. "Hey!"_

_"Quiet, bird!" The father hit the cage._

_"Leave the poor thing alone." The mother admonished him._

_"Why couldn't she have wanted a goldfish?" The father bemoaned. "At least they don't make noise."_

_And so, Roberto's nightmare began. Every day, he was subjected to yet more crackers, each time hearing the girl trill "Polly wanna cracker?" Roberto hated them, but they were the only food he was given, so he forced himself to eat them. With each passing day, he started to lose hope of ever getting back home, and he felt himself losing his mind, as he remained trapped in his tiny prison, unable to fly._

_One morning, the mother walked over to the cage. Taking a sniff, she grimaced._

_"Ugh, it is definitely time to change your papers." She groaned, opening a window to let some fresh air in._

_"About time." Roberto growled. One of the worst parts of his captivity was having his droppings right beneath him, soaked into the newspaper on the cage floor. The stench was almost too much to bear._

_"Stinky Polly!" The girl snickered._

_"Honey, can you get Polly out of there?" The mother asked her husband._

_"Fine." The father sighed._

_As the cage door opened, Roberto realised that a chance for escape had finally come. He let the father lift him out of the cage, then bit him on the thumb._

_"Yeow!" The father yelped. "Lousy bird bit me!"_

_Roberto took flight for the first in days, making a beeline for the open window._

_"Come back, Polly!" The girl yelled._

_Ignoring her, Roberto soared through the open window, and into the blue sky._

_"Freeeeedooooom!" He cheered. "No more pet! No more cage! No more crackers!"_

_He let out a laugh that bordered on madness, overjoyed to finally be free._

_Roberto headed towards the lush greenery of home. Along the way, he enjoyed the fruit and Brazil nuts he had been denied for so long, savouring every bite. After two days of searching, he found his tribe at last. He almost went to meet them then and there, but stopped when he remembered the ring on his ankle._

_"I can't let anyone see this." He realised. "If they knew I was a pet..."_

_Gingerly, Roberto eased the ring up his leg, until the feathers on his thigh concealed it. Then, he flew down and rejoined his friends._

_"Hey, guys!" He yelled. "I'm back!"_

_"Roberto?" Eduardo gasped. "Is it really you?"_

_"In the feathers." Roberto nodded._

_"Where have you been?" Mimi asked. "We've been looking all over for you!"_

_"I was... ambushed by humans." Roberto told them. "I managed to get away, but I was too injured to fly. I had to lay low until my wing was fixed."_

_"We're just glad you're back." Eduardo placed his wing on Roberto's shoulder. "After everything that's happened, we couldn't afford to lose any more of us."_

_"Thank goodness you got away from those awful humans." Mimi declared. "If they had gotten their hands on you..."_

_"Yeah..." Roberto nodded. "That would've been terrible..."_

_The rest of the tribe gave Roberto a hero's welcome, believing the lie he had told them. Roberto kept the truth hidden, telling no-one. But the psychological scars ran deep, and the thought of humans tormented him in his nightmares._

In the present, Roberto shuddered. Even after all that time, the memories of his time in captivity haunted him. While Blu had taught him that not all humans were to be feared, it would be a long time before Roberto felt himself at peace with those memories. On that day, he might actually find the courage to reveal his dark secret. But until then, it would have to stay a secret, and the ring would have to stay hidden.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox._)


	12. A Joyous Birth

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Twelve: A Joyous Birth**

Not long after returning from their summer in Rio, the Spix's macaw family were celebrating a very special occasion: Bia, Carla and Tiago's birthday. Blu and Jewel had invited Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto to their hollow for a party.

"Happy birthday, kids!" Roberto smiled.

"Thanks, uncle 'Beto!" Tiago smiled.

"I didn't even know I had any grandkids until a while ago, and now I'm celebrating the day of their birth." Eduardo smiled.

"Oh, I wish I could have been there when they hatched!" Mimi cooed. "I bet they were just adorable!"

"Aw, aunt Mimi..." Carla cringed.

"You have to tell us about it!" Mimi begged Jewel.

"I'm pretty curious myself." Eduardo admitted.

"Well, it's a long story..." Blu declared.

"I got time." Roberto nodded.

"Come on, tell us!" Bia urged.

"If it's anything like the story of how you two got together, I can't wait to hear it." Eduardo smiled.

"Now, that was a story." Mimi sighed. "I especially loved the part where Jewel was falling, and Blu jumped after her, and they kissed..."

"Ew, not me!" Tiago gagged.

"Let's just stick with the birthday story, please?" Carla urged.

"Majority ruling." Jewel chuckled. "It all started on a day like today..."

_Three years ago..._

_Blu and Jewel flew into the Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental via an open window. They had come for one of their regular check-ups. Jewel had been apprehensive at the idea of letting a human, even Tulio, examine her on a regular basis. After a lot of cajoling, Blu finally convinced her that since they were (as far as they knew at the time) the last of kind, they had to ensure they would stay healthy, and that Tulio could help spot any oncoming illnesses. Even Jewel couldn't argue with such sound logic._

_"Hi, Blu." Linda smiled as they landed. "Hi, Jewel."_

_Blu and Jewel squawked a greeting. Linda had moved to Rio not long after Jewel's recovery, not only to be near Blu, but because she and Tulio had fallen in love. The two had recently married, with Blu and Jewel as the best man and bridesmaid Fernando was also there, employed by Tulio as an assistant, and later adopted by he and Linda after their marriage._

_"Hey, guys." Fernando waved._

_"Well, if it isn't my two favourite patients." Tulio walked over. "Time for your check-up already? Right this way."_

_Tulio offered his arms, the Blue Macaws climbed on, allowing him to carry them to the examination table. Blu went first; Tulio checked his breathing, his feathers, his talons, and his stomach._

_"Another clean bill of health for you, Blu." Tulio smiled._

_"That's my Blu." Linda chuckled. "He knows how to take care of himself."_

_Then came Jewel's turn. She chuckled lightly as Tulio ran a finger around her stomach. Suddenly, Tulio, paused, moved his finger back, and circled Jewel's lower stomach. He felt three small, hard objects._

_"Meu deus." He whispered._

_"What is it, Tulio?" Linda asked worriedly. "Is something wrong with Jewel?"_

_"Oh, no." Blu gulped._

_"Quite the opposite, actually." Tulio smiled. "Jewel... is carrying eggs!"_

_"She is?!" Linda gasped._

__"She is?!" Blu gaped.__

__"I am?!" Jewel stepped back in surprise.__

__"Yes, she is!" Tulio cheered. "It's the moment we've been waiting for!"__

__"Awesome!" Fernando cheered.__

__"Way to go, Blu!" Linda smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you."__

__Blu grinned bashfully. Since he and Jewel had been together, they had had quite a few... "exciting" nights.__

__"This is big." Tulio declared. "I'll have to keep Jewel here for observation, of course. We need to make sure those eggs make it through okay. Luckily, we caught them early. She shouldn't lay for a while yet. I just need to grab some things."__

__"I'll help you." Linda offered.__

__"Wait for me!" Fernando smiled.__

__"'Observation'?" Jewel frowned, as Linda, Tulio and Fernando left the room. "I didn't sign up to being cooped up again."__

__"They're just trying to help, Jewel." Blu assured her.__

__"Well, I don't need their help!" Jewel growled. "Our kind have been hatching chicks in the wild for years!"__

__"I know, I know." Blu nodded. "But we're the last Blue macaws on Earth. We need to keep our chicks safe. And right here may actually be the safest place around. You don't want anything to happen to them, do you?"__

__Jewel glared at Blu... then sighed.__

__"Sometimes, I really hate it when you're right." She groaned. "Fine. I'm staying put. ...For now. But I'll need some... 'compensation', if you know what I mean."__

__"I think I do." Blu nuzzled her.__

"Smooth, dad." Tiago chuckled.

"I knew mom couldn't have won _every_ argument they ever had." Bia smiled.

"At least dad won some before we came along." Carla added.

"Kids, do you mind?" Blu asked. "We're trying to tell the story here."

"Sorry, dad." The kids chorused.

"Please, continue." Bia urged.

"Thank you." Blu smiled. "Now, where were we? Oh, right..."

_Tulio and Linda had returned shortly after with food for Blu and Jewel, and an artificial nest for her to lay the eggs in. Fernando had even brought in some food._

_"Okay, this feels weird." Jewel declared as she tried it out._

_"I'm sure you'll get used to it." Blu shrugged. "So... it's really happening. We're going to be parents."_

_"We sure are." Jewel nodded._

_"I mean, I know that was the whole point of us being brought together in the first place, but still..." Blu rambled. "Do you think we're... y'know, ready?"_

_"Of course we are." Jewel assured him. "It's all instinct. Like flying."_

_"That's... not very reassuring." Blu cringed, remembering all his failed attempts at flight._

_"You'll be fine, Blu." Jewel stroked his cheek with her wing. "A bird as sweet and caring as you will be a great father. I know it."_

_"Thanks, Jewel." Blu took Jewel's wing in both of his own. "And I'm sure you'll be an amazing mother."_

_"Thanks, sweetie." Jewel smiled._

"Ick." Tiago grimaced.

"Tiago, stop interrupting." Jewel admonished him.

"Sorry, mom." Tiago winced.

_For a while, things were uneventful. Then, as evening fell, Jewel felt a twinge of pain._

_"Ah!" She seethed._

_"What's wrong?" Blu asked._

_"I think I'm about to lay!" Jewel cringed._

_"Tulio!" Linda called, noticing something was wrong. "Fernando!"_

_"Oh, my!" Tulio gasped. "The eggs are coming!"_

_As the humans rushed over, Jewel cried out in pain as the first egg emerged._

_"Are you okay?" Blu asked._

_"Am I okay?" Jewel spat. "Am I okay?! DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG THOSE EGGS ARE? WELL, DO YOU?!"_

_"I-I have an idea..." Blu trembled._

_"OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!" Jewel screeched._

_"Sorry I asked." Blu gulped._

_Jewel's temper suddenly faded._

_"I'm sorry, Blu." She panted. "I didn't mean to yell. It just hurts so much!"_

_"Here, take my wing." Blu offered._

_"Thanks." Jewel curled her wing around his._

_"Now, just breath." Blu urged. "In, out, in, out."_

_Jewel did as Blu asked, then felt another jolt of pain._

_"Ah!" She screamed, as the second egg slid onto the artificial nest._

_"You're doing great." Blu smiled. "Two down, one to go-ooohhh!" He yelled, as Jewel squeezed his wing tightly._

_"Nnnngg!" Jewel grunted, expelling the final egg, which was also the most painful. "Oh, finally!"_

_Her iron grip loosened, and Blu waved his sore wing._

_"They did it." Linda smiled._

_"Amazing." Tulio chuckled. He glanced at Jewel. "May I?"_

_Jewel grudgingly allowed Tulio to examine the eggs. She was so tired, she couldn't stop him if she wanted to. She leaned against Blu, who wrapped his good wing around her._

_"You were great, Jewel." Blu declared._

_"Seriously?" Jewel smirked. "You call screaming my head off 'great'?"_

_"Well, uh..." Blu stuttered. "What I meant was-"_

_Jewel silenced him with a kiss._

_"I know what you meant." She smiled._

_"All three eggs seem to be doing well." Tulio declared. "All they need now is some tender, loving care."_

_"That's where I come in." Jewel nodded, climbing back into the nest and sitting on the eggs._

_"How long do you think it'll take for the eggs to hatch?" Linda asked._

_"At a guess, around twenty days." Tulio answered._

_"That long, huh?" Linda blinked in surprise. "I should've brought a magazine..."_

"Wow, I never thought laying eggs was that painful." Bia declared.

"I bet that last egg was Carla's." Tiago smirked.

"Don't even go there, shorty." Carla scowled.

"Hush up, kids." Mimi declared. "I want to hear the rest!"

"Thank you, Mimi." Blu smiled.

_For the next three weeks, Jewel sat on the eggs, day in, day out, with brief flying and eating breaks._

_"Maybe I should sit on them for a while." Blu offered. "It doesn't seem fair for you to do all the work..."_

_"No offense, honey, but this is really more of a female thing." Jewel told him. "I laid the eggs, and I'm going to hatch them."_

_"Okay." Blu sighed._

_"But I wouldn't mind some... emotional support, if you know what I mean..." Jewel smirked._

_"Oh, I think I do." Blu chuckled, nuzzling against her._

_Late one morning, it finally happened. The eggs started moving._

_"Blu, it's time!" Jewel called._

_"Whoa, really?" Blu spat out a mouthful of seed, having just starting eating. "Coming!"_

_As Blu joined Jewel at the nest, Linda and Tulio noticed the eggs' movement._

_"Here we go!" Tulio declared._

_"I've never seen eggs hatch up close before!" Linda smiled._

_"Me neither!" Fernando agreed._

_As the eggs continued their movements, the largest one developed a crack near the top. The crack grew wider, until it encompassed the whole egg. A tiny green-eyed head popped up._

_"Oh, wow..." Blu gasped._

_"Our firstborn." Jewel nuzzled him. "A beautiful girl."_

_"Time of hatching: 10:37 a.m." Tulio wrote on his clipboard._

_"Awww, look at that." Fernando beamed._

_All eyes turned on the other two eggs, waiting for the chicks inside to join their sibling. One finally cracked open, revealing a skinny female chick with brown eyes._

_"Time of hatching: 10:40 a.m." Tulio noted. "Oh, and 2.5 seconds."_

_"This is so exciting!" Linda whispered._

_Before long, the smallest egg opened, revealing what looked like a miniature version of Blu._

_"Time of hatching: 10:43 a.m." Tulio smiled._

_"Picture time!" Linda waved a camera. "We need to commemorate this special moment!"_

_Linda took a picture of the three chicks._

_"An excellent addition to the records." Tulio declared._

_"Be sure to get a copy." Linda suggested. "We could put it on our fridge door."_

_Tulio and Linda left the room to develop the photo. Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel looked upon their newborn children as they forced their way out of what was left of their eggs._

_"The moment's finally here." Blu gasped, a little unsteady. "I'm a dad..."_

_"Easy there, daddy." Jewel teased. "Don't pass out until we've named them."_

_"Right, names." Blu nodded. "I've thought of lots of names these past weeks. Names a' plenty. ...You can go first."_

_"Okay." Jewel chuckled, turning to the first chick. "Let's call this one 'Carla'. I've always liked that name."_

_"Carla it is." Blu nodded, rounding on the middle child. "And I have the perfect name for this one: 'Bia'."_

_"Bia..." Jewel mused. "I like that." She turned to the youngest chick. "Now, what about this little fella?"_

_"I was thinking, maybe, 'Bobby'?" Blu suggested._

_"Nah, too regular." Jewel shrugged. "How about 'Tiago'?"_

_"Huh, that's not bad, actually." Blu noted. "Rolls off the tongue pretty nicely. It's settled!"_

_"Wonderful." Jewel smiled. "Welcome to the world, Bia, Carla, and Tiago."_

_Jewel lightly nuzzled each one in turn. She turned to the Blu, silently urging him to introduce himself to the chicks._

_"Hi." Blu said awkwardly. "I'm, er... I'm your daddy."_

_The chicks looked up at him for a moment, their faces blank._

_"Oh, they don't like me." Blu groaned. "I'm a terrible father. I-"_

_Bia suddenly nuzzled against Blu's side, followed by Tiago and Carla._

_"Really?" Jewel smirked. "I'd say they think differently."_

_The chicks started making chirping noises._

_"What's wrong, kids?" Blu asked._

_"They're hungry." Jewel declared. "Breakfast coming right up, kids."_

_Jewel took a bite of some nearby mango, chewed it up thoroughly, swallowed then leaned over and regurgitated it into Carla's waiting beak._

_"Ew, gross!" Blu cringed._

_"Oh, come on." Jewel rolled her eyes. "It's perfectly natural. You should try it yourself."_

_"No thanks." Blu said flatly. "Like you said, some things are really more for females."_

_"Suit yourself." Jewel shrugged, as she went for more mango._

_Linda and Tulio returned to the room._

_"It's like a dream come true!" Tulio cheered. "The birth of three brand new Blue macaws!"_

_"It is pretty amazing." Linda agreed._

_Blu squawked at Linda._

_"What is it, Blu?" Linda asked._

_Blu pointed to a pencil and notepad._

_"You want these?" Linda inquired. "Okay..."_

_Taking a page from the pad, Blu tore it into three, wrote one chick's name on each piece, then placed them in a corresponding position by the nest._

_"Bia, Carla and Tiago?" Linda smiled. "Look at that. They've named their chicks."_

_"Incredible!" Tulio declared. "Looks like we don't have worry about naming them ourselves..."_

_For the next couple of days, they remained in the treatment room, Jewel's motherly instinct to protect her kids overriding her need to fly free._

_"We have a surprise for you guys." Linda declared. "Come with us."_

_Blu climbed on Linda's arm, and Jewel on Tulio's, while Fernando gently picked up the chicks. They carried the birds to their cottage, where, waiting in the back yard, was a birdhouse, with four compartments._

_"Ta-daa!" Linda smiled. "Welcome to your new home!"_

_"Wow!" Blu jumped into the birdhouse. "Jewel, check this out!"_

_"Yah, not bad." Jewel inspected it. "Beats living in that room, anyway..."_

_"Not to mention, we are technically in the wild." Blu added. "And the kids each get their own room. When they're a little bigger, that is..."_

_"I think they like it." Fernando smiled._

_"I knew they would." Tulio nodded._

_"Welcome home, kids." Jewel beamed. "Welcome to our life."_

"And that's about it." Blu finished. "Not bad, huh?"

"It was quite a tale, I'll admit." Eduardo nodded.

"It was one of the best days of my life." Jewel declared. "Right behind finding the tribe again. And the day I fell in love with Blu, of course."

"Aww, thanks, honey." Blu nuzzled his wife.

"Yuck." Carla grimaced.

"Ruined a perfectly good story!" Tiago gagged.

"The day you kids came into our lives was the day we became a family." Blu declared. "Becoming a father was one of my greatest accomplishments. I'm so proud of you all."

"Thanks, dad." Bia smiled.

"We love you, kids." Jewel declared.

"We love you too, mom." Carla beamed.

"Ugh, not more mushy stuff!" Tiago cringed.

Blu and Jewel pulled all the kids into a family hug.

"...I guess this isn't so bad." Tiago chuckled.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	13. Remembrance

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Thirteen: Remembrance**

Blu was flying through the Amazon, looking for food to bring to his family. He found a branch with some juicy-looking berries, and even a couple of Brazil nuts. As he landed on the branch below, eager to claim his bounty, he spotted Eduardo on the next tree along, gazing into the distance. He flew over, wanting to make sure his father-in-law was okay.

"Um.. sir?" He asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" Eduardo turned around, surprised to see Blu. "Oh, everything's fine. I was just... thinking."

"Oh." Blu nodded. "About what?"

"About... my mate." Eduardo sighed. "Today is the anniversary of the day I lost her."

"I see." Blu said. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I could leave, if you wa-"

"No, you can stay." Eduardo told him. "You're family now. You deserve to know."

"Well, if you insist..." Blu said nervously.

"Her name was Sapphire." Eduardo smiled. "We first met when we were chicks..."

_The young Eduardo flew through the trees. His crest feathers were longer and thicker, and he was much fluffier than in the present. As he flew, some other chick bumped into him._

_"Hey, watch it!" He yelled, struggling to maintain his equilibrium._

_"Sorry!" The other chick apologised. "Didn't see you there!"_

_The two landed on a tree branch._

_"You nearly knocked me out of the sky!" Eduardo growled._

_"Jeez, I said I was sorry!" The other chick huffed. She had a slender body, blue eyes, and crest feathers that curled around the back of her head. "...Hey, aren't you the chief's kid?"_

_"That's right." Eduardo nodded. "And the name's Eduardo."_

_"Sapphire." The female smiled._

_"Nice name." Eduardo admitted._

_"Thanks." Sapphire frowned. "So, you're the guy who'll be chief one day?"_

_"Sure am." Eduardo nodded._

_"Too bad." Sapphire smirked. "If the way you lead is anything like the way you fly, we're all in trouble."_

_"Oh, yeah?" Eduardo growled. "I bet I could outfly you!"_

_"You're on!" Sapphire declared. "First to reach the clay banks wins!"_

_The two took off into the sky. Each gave it their all, but it was Eduardo who managed to get there first._

_"Hah!" Eduardo smiled, out of breath. "I win!"_

_"Nice moves." Sapphire admitted. "Maybe you'll make a decent leader after all..."_

_"You weren't so bad yourself." Eduardo replied. "Let me know if you want a rematch."_

_"You got it." Sapphire smiled._

"From that day on, we were the best of friends." Eduardo chuckled. "But as we grew, I started to feel differently about her..."

_Some years after their first meeting, Eduardo and Sapphire were eating berries together. Eduardo kept stealing glances at Sapphire, taking in her mature appearance._

_"What?" Sapphire noticed the constant looks. "Do I have something on my face?"_

_"No, no." Eduardo shook his head. "It's just... no, forget it."_

_"Forget what?" Sapphire asked. "Come on, you can tell me."_

_"Well, I..." Eduardo mumbled. "I was hoping maybe you'd... come to the falls with me sometime. You know, just the two of us."_

_"You mean like... on a date?" Sapphire asked._

_"Yeah, exactly." Eduardo nodded._

_"I don't know, Ed." Sapphire frowned. "We've been friends for a while now. I wouldn't wanna ruin that..."_

_"Me neither." Eduardo agreed. "But I can't help the way I feel. And I've been feeling this way for a while now. You are the prettiest, funniest, sweetest macaw I've ever met."_

_"Flattery will get you nowhere." Sapphire tutted, though she couldn't help but blush._

_"It wouldn't hurt to try." Eduardo smiled, capitalising her moment of weakness. "Besides, I'll just keep asking until you say 'yes'."_

_"Playing rough, huh?" Sapphire smiled. "Okay, fine. It's a date."_

_"You won't regret this." Eduardo beamed._

_"Let's hope so." Sapphire declared. "I'd hate to lose my best friend over this."_

_"That will never happen." Eduardo pledged. "I promise."_

_"So serious." Sapphire chuckled. "Good thing you're cute..."_

_"Cute?" Eduardo frowned. "I prefer 'handsome'."_

_"You want this date, you go with 'cute'." Sapphire chided. "See you soon."_

_"Not soon enough." Eduardo smiled._

"Aww..." Blu smiled. "That was kinda-"

"Don't say 'cute'." Eduardo said firmly.

"I wasn't gonna..." Blu said quietly.

_Sapphire flew to join Eduardo at the falls._

_"Glad you could make it." Eduardo smiled, offering Sapphire her favourite kind of orchid. "Your favourite."_

_"Thanks, Ed." Sapphire accepted the flower. "I love the view from up here, don't you?"_

_"The view I have is pretty good too." Eduardo gazed at her._

_"Well, aren't you the charmer?" Sapphire nudged him playfully. "Don't tell me you're gonna be like this all the time if we start dating."_

_"Maybe..." Eduardo smirked, offering her a Brazil nut. "Hungry?"_

_"Starved." Sapphire took the nut, opened it, and devoured the insides. "Wow, you've really gone all out for this, haven't you?"_

_"Only the best for you." Eduardo smiled._

_"More flattery..." Sapphire rolled her eyes, but at the same time, she couldn't help but be touched._

_As the date wore on, she couldn't help herself from leaning against Eduardo. When the sun set, they decided to call it a day._

_"So... how was it?" Eduardo asked._

_"Not bad for a first date." Sapphire shrugged. "Let's see if the next can be even better."_

_Sapphire planted a kiss on Eduardo's cheek._

_"Yeah..." Eduardo rubbed his cheek. "Better..."_

"After that, we become full-fledged mates." Eduardo smiled. "And I think you can guess what came next..."

_Eduardo gazed upon the egg Sapphire was perching on._

_"I can't believe it." He smiled. "We're going to be parents."_

_"Looks like it." Sapphire joked._

_"I can't wait to see it hatch." Eduardo declared. "Do you think it'll look like you, or me?"_

_"That depends." Sapphire shrugged. "If it's a boy, I doubt it'll enjoy looking like me."_

_"Very funny." Eduardo chuckled._

_Before long, the egg started to crack._

_"Here it comes!" Sapphire got off the egg._

_Slowly but surely, the egg broke apart, revealing the chick inside._

_"Look at her." Eduardo beamed. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother."_

_"Oh, Eddie." Sapphire smiled. "What shall we name her?"_

_"I have the perfect name: Jewel." Eduardo declared._

_"Jewel." Sapphire mused. "I like that."_

_"Our little gem of the forest." Eduardo added, nuzzling Jewel. "Welcome to the world, my darling baby girl."_

_Jewel cooed lightly as her father nuzzled her._

"By then, I had both a beautiful mate, and a wonderful daughter." Eduardo recalled. "My life seemed perfect. But little did I know, it wouldn't last..."

Blu gulped, knowing full well what was coming.

_The Amazon was aflame, human loggers having set a fire that was destroying everything in its path. Eduardo was leading the panicked tribe in their escape._

_"Keep moving!" He instructed. "Don't look back!"_

_"Eddie!" Sapphire called, Jewel following behind her._

_"What's going on, daddy?" Jewel asked._

_"It's the humans." Eduardo growled. "They're destroying our home. We have to leave. Now."_

_"But... this is our home." Jewel frowned._

_"Your father's right, Jewel." Sapphire declared. "We have to go."_

_"Okay..." Jewel sniffed._

_"Here." Eduardo tucked Jewel under his wing. "Daddy has you."_

_The flames spread quickly as the Blue macaws fled deeper into the jungle. The smoke choked them and burned their eyes. After a hard coughing fit, Eduardo suddenly realised Jewel was gone._

_"Jewel?" He gasped "Jewel! She was just here, right under my wing!"_

_"We have to go back for her!" Sapphire turned back._

_"Sapphire, don't!" Eduardo called._

_Just then, a burning branch broke off a tree, and fell right on top of Sapphire._

_"Aaah!" She yelped, as she dropped to the ground._

_"Noooo!" Eduardo screamed._

_The flames spread across the entire branch. It was clear that Sapphire was gone._

_"No, please..." Eduardo begged. "Not her, too..."_

_He started choking from the smoke. Having no choice but to leave, he followed the rest of his flock, his heart heavy with loss._

"That was the worst day of my life." Eduardo declared. "I lost my daughter, and my mate. If it weren't for my obligation to the rest of the tribe, I might not have had the strength to go on."

"That's awful." Blu wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"It's okay." Eduardo straightened up. "You brought Jewel back to me, and in doing so, lessened the pain of that day. I see so much of Sapphire in her. And I know she would have been proud of how our daughter turned out."

"Of course she would." Blu agreed.

"Blu, can you promise me something?" Eduardo asked.

"Anything." Blu nodded.

"Never take Jewel for granted." Eduardo instructed. "Cherish every moment with her. Can you do that for me?"

"You don't have to worry about that, sir." Blu smiled. "I already do cherish every moment. And not just with her, but the whole family."

"Good bird." Eduardo patted Blu on the back.

"Family..." Blu suddenly realised something. "Oh no! I was supposed to bring breakfast! They'll be wondering where I've gone!"

"If they ask, just tell them you indulged an old bird's nostalgia." Eduardo chuckled.

"If you say so." Blu scooped up the berries and nuts. "See you later, sir!"

Eduardo chuckled as Blu took off.

"I think you'd like him, Sapphire." He mused. "You really would...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	14. Sing Song

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sing Song**

In the Spix's Macaw family's hollow home, Carla was practising her singing. She preferred to practice in a place with some wing room; Her own room was too small to have decent acoustics.

_"Let me take you to Rio, Rio..."_ She crooned.

"Yee-hah!" A muddy Tiago suddenly leapt into the birdbath, splashing her.

"Ah!" Carla yelped, soaked. "Watch it, T!"

"Sor-ry." Tiago snorted. "It's not my fault I need a bath."

"Actually it is." Carla frowned. "You're the one who ran around in the mud all morning."

"Whatever." Tiago shrugged, as he splashed around.

"Let me take you to-" Carla resumed, before getting some water in her face. "Do you mind? I'm trying to practice here!"

"Then go practise somewhere else." Tiago retorted. "All that singin' is disruptin' my bath time."

"Ugh!" Carla groaned. "Fine! I'll go outside."

Carla stepped out onto one of the branches of their tree home.

_"All the birds of a feather-"_ She started, before something odd fell on her head. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" Bia called from above. "I was just sorting through my chrysalis collection."

"Chrysalis?" Carla grimaced, as she picked the empty object off her head. "As in the things bugs come out of?"

"Some bugs, yes." Bia nodded. "I picked that one up just this morning. It's still fresh."

Carla suddenly became aware that the inside of the chrysalis (which her talon was wrapped around) was still moist.

"Eww!" She cringed, dropping it.

"Careful!" Bia flew down and picked up the chrysalis.

"That's it!" Carla yelled. "A bird can't practise her singing in peace around this tree! I'm outta here!"

Carla took off into the jungle, determined to find some privacy, leaving a nonplussed Bia behind. After flying for some distance, she finally found a quiet, empty portion of the jungle.

"Now this is more like it." She smiled. "Finally, some uninterrupted practice time. _I wanna rock, I wanna party..."_

Carla sang the whole song, uninterrupted. As she finished, she heard someone applauding. She turned to find Roberto perched on a nearby tree branch.

"Bravo!" Roberto cheered. "Encore, encore!"

"Hi, uncle 'Beto." Carla smiled. "I didn't notice you there."

"I would've said something, but I didn't want to interrupt." Roberto shrugged. "That's some set of pipes you got there."

"Thanks." Carla beamed.

"Like mother, like daughter." Roberto chuckled. "Your mom was the best singer around when we were chicks."

"Really?" Carla smirked. "Better then you?"

"A little better." Roberto held two talons close together. "But why are you singing out here, by yourself?"

"I couldn't get any peace back in the hollow, so I came out here." Carla explained.

"Oh, I gotcha." Roberto nodded. "But I find singing's better when you have an audience."

"Good thing you were here then, huh?" Carla smiled.

"Yep." Roberto nodded. "Great performance, C-girl."

"Thanks." Carla smiled. "You're not too shabby when it comes to singing yourself. That little 'Welcome Back' song of yours wasn't half bad."

"'Wasn't half bad'." Roberto snorted playfully. "Don't go getting cocky just cuz I paid you a compliment, girl. I got lots more experience under my feathers then you do. These are some fully trained vocal chords right here."

"Yeah, but I've got the youthful spark for it." Carla teased.

"You calling me old?" Roberto grinned, enjoying their little game. "I can sing rings around a little voice like yours."

"Oh, yeah?" Carla smirked. "How about a duet? Let's see who really has the best voice here."

"You're on." Roberto nodded.

The two cleared their throats, then starting singing.

_Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_

_We are so different, but the same inside our hearts_

_Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya_

_Open your wings, fly when you hear the call_

_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle família_

_Like bah bah bah boo boo_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

_Come this way celebrate_

_Laugh and dance all the way_

_Follow me sing along_

_Lah lah bah bah boom boom_

_Já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que Jade chegou_

_Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou_

_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_

_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom_

_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_

_One for the jungle família_

_Like bah bah bah boom boom_

_Calling the beautiful creatures_

They finished at exactly the same time.

"Nice work, kid." Roberto gasped, a little breathless. "Awesome vocals."

"Thanks." Carla smiled. "You were pretty awesome yourself."

"Awesome, huh?" Roberto smiled. "What happened to 'not half bad'?"

"Don't push it." Carla teased.

"You got your mother's spunk, too." Roberto noted. "Always did like that about her..."

"You up for another song?" Carla asked.

"Ready when you are, C-girl." Roberto grinned.

They sang a couple more songs together. Soon, Carla noticed the setting sun.

"It's getting late." She noted. "I'd better get back before mom and dad start to get worried."

"Tell your folks 'hi' from me." Roberto smiled. "And if you're ever up for another duet, just let your uncle Beto know."

"You got it." Carla grinned, taking flight.

When she returned to the hollow, the rest of the family were about to eat dinner.

"There you are." Jewel smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Just out practicing my singing." Carla shrugged. "Uncle Beto says 'hi', by the way."

"That's nice, dear." Blu said through a mouthful of fruit.

"You and your singing." Tiago snorted. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Not in this life, baby bro." Carla grinned. "Not in this life. The show must go on..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox. "Let Me Take You To Rio" belongs to Ester Dean and Carlinhos Brown. "Beautiful Creatures" belongs to Barbatuques.)_


	15. Sticking With You

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Fifteen: Sticking With You**

In the heart of the Amazon jungle, Bia was observing a rare owl butterfly as it rested on a tree branch, lightly flapping it's wings.

"Incredible." She whispered in awe, taking care not to scare it away.

"Hey, Bia!" Tiago yelled as he landed beside her. "Whatchya doin'?"

The owl butterfly flew off, spooked.

"Tiago!" Bia groaned. "You scared it away!"

"What?" Tiago asked. "That ugly bug?"

"That was a very rare owl butterfly." Tiago declared. "I've been tracking it all morning, trying to get close enough to see it up close. I finally got close enough, and your yelling scared it off!"

"Sor-ry." Tiago snorted. "What's the big deal, anyway? It's just a bug! There's tons of 'em around here."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Bia frowned. "Then again, why would you? You don't know a thing about entomology."

"Enta-wha?" Tiago gaped.

"The study of insects." Bia clarified. "All you know how to do is goof off."

"If by 'goof off' you mean 'have fun'!" Tiago retorted. "Not like you. You think reading books and looking at bugs all day is fun!"

"Because it _is_ fun, bird-brain!" Bia took a step forward.

"Sez you, bookworm!" Tiago also stepped forward, getting beak-to-beak with his sister. "You don't know what _real_ fun is. I could have more fun than you in my sleep!"

"Then why don't you?" Bia shot back. "Maybe then I could finally have some peace!"

"Fine!" Tiago yelled.

"Fine!" Bia shouted.

They both turned to leave... then suddenly found themselves pulled back, knocking into each others' heads.

"Ow!" Bia yelped. "What was that for?"

"What?!" Tiago growled. "You bumped into me!"

As they tried to move again, Bia looked down, and saw that they both had one foot trapped in a glob of tree sap.

"Sap!" She gasped.

"What'd you call me?" Tiago glared.

"Tree sap!" Bia pointed. "We're stuck to the branch!"

"Not for long." Tiago declared.

The two pulled with all their might, eventually pulling free of the sap glob. As they stepped back, they realised their problems weren't over; There was still sap sticking their feet together.

"Oh, great." Bia groaned.

"Now what?" Tiago asked.

"We keep pulling." Bia declared.

They tried pulling their legs apart, to no avail; There was too much sap on them.

"I don't believe this!" Tiago groaned. "Stuck to my egghead sister!"

"It's no picnic for me either." Bia growled.

"How do we get this stuff off?" Tiago asked.

"Maybe we can wash it off." Bia surmised. "We've got to get to the clay banks."

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Tiago put a wing around Bia. "Let's fly!"

"No, wait!" Bia yelped.

"Come on!" Tiago dragged her off the branch. "You flap your wing, I'll flap mine!"

As they dropped downwards, they starting flapping their wings. They flew, but very wobbly.

"Whoa!" Tiago yelped. "What's going on?"

"My wings are shorter then yours, remember?" Bia pointed out. "We can't fly evenly like this! We have to land!"

"Nah, we can do this!" Tiago protested.

"We're landing!" Bia insisted.

"No, we're not!" Tiago retorted.

As a result of trying to go in two different directions at once, they ended tumbling out of the sky, crashing into a bush below.

"Good going, Bia." Tiago grumbled, as they climbed out of the bush.

"Me?" Bia gasped. "It was your bad idea to fly!"

"Yeah?" Tiago sneered. "Well, I didn't see you come up with anything, egghead!"

"Well, I am now." Bia declared. "The only thing we can do now is walk to the clay banks. Simple as that."

"Walk?" Tiago frowned. He lifted up his sap-covered foot, lifting Bia's with it. "Seriously?"

"It's our only chance of getting to the clay banks without smacking into a tree." Bia pointed out. "Now, come on."

They started walking, only to trip up as Tiago pulled Bia forward with their sap-stuck legs.

"Ow!" Bia yelped. "Tiago!"

"Sorry." Tiago shrugged.

"We have to work together." Bia told him. "Think of this like a three-legged race. We move our stuck-together legs first, then the free ones. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Tiago said bluntly.

Tentatively, they began their three-legged walk through the jungle.

"I can't believe this." Tiago groaned. "I'm stuck to my know-it-all sister, walking through the middle of the jungle!"

"Keep complaining." Bia deadpanned. "That's really helping."

Just then, there was a rustling in some far-off bushes.

"What was that?" Bia asked warily.

"Don't ask me." Tiago pouted. "I only know how to goof off, remember?"

A black jaguar emerged from the bushes. It was looking right at them.

"Run!" Bia yelped.

The two ran as fast as they could (Present state willing), the jaguar hot on their heels. Bia spotted another clump of bushes.

"This way!" She pointed.

The two turned right sharply. The jaguar skidded on the ground, passing, then turned to follow. By then, Bia and Tiago had hidden in the bushes. The jaguar looked around for its prey.

"It's gonna find us!" Tiago quivered.

"Not if I can help." Bia declared, picking up a pebble.

Bia threw the pebble through a gap in the bush, and it went into another bush, making a loud rustling sound. The jaguar went to investigate the noise, giving Bia and Tiago time to slip through the other side of their bush to freedom.

"Wow." Tiago gaped. "That was... awesome!"

"Shh." Bia shushed him. "We're not out of the woods yet."

"It's a jungle, duh." Tiago said under his breath.

"Just come on." Bia glared. "The further we are from him, the better."

They continued their trek to the clay banks. All too soon, they found their way impended by a large trench.

"We're going to have to go around." Bia surmised.

"No we won't." Tiago countered.

"What do you propose?" Bia asked. "That we climb? The sides are too uneven. We'll barely be able to get a grip."

"We don't need to climb." Tiago pointed out some hanging vines. "We'll just swing our way across."

Tiago dragged Bia onto a log, which was angled so that they could reach the lowest vine.

"I don't know about this." Bia frowned. "There are so many variables. So many undesirable outcomes..."

"There you go again." Tiago rolled his eyes. "Less thinking, more doing!"

A loud growl drew their attention; The jaguar had followed their trail.

"Oh, no!" Bia gasped.

"Come on, sis!" Tiago urged, as the jaguar ran towards them. "Now or never!"

"Okay, let's do it!" Bia nodded.

"Follow my lead!" Tiago declared, biting onto the vine.

Bia bit on the vine too, and together, they leapt off the log, narrowly avoiding the jaguar's claws. As they swung over the trench, Bia had to fight urge to scream. Tiago, on the other hand, let out a muffled "Whoo-hoo!" As they reached the other side of the trench, they let go, their fall broken by some flowers.

"That... that was..." Bia mumbled breathlessly. "That was... kinda fun."

"See what happens when you cut back on the thinking?" Tiago smirked. "Who was right? I was right."

"Don't push it."Bia glared. "You can gloat after we're free."

"Oh, I will." Tiago sniggered.

The next leg of their trek brought to a sharp incline, too steep to walk down.

"Any ideas?" Tiago asked Bia.

"I thought thinking was bad?" Bia smirked.

"Only when it's not important." Tiago shrugged.

Bia looked around, spotting some fallen leaves.

"These are just what we need." She picked one up.

"Huh?" Tiago frowned.

"These leaves are known for their slickness and resilience." Bia pointed out. "We can slide down the slope on them."

"Slide?" Tiago perked up. "Sounds like fun."

Standing at the edge of the slope, they leapt forward, riding on one of the larger leaves.

"Whoa!" Tiago cheered, as they slid down. "Awesome!"

"You think so?" Bia smiled mischievously. "Try this on for size!"

Bia pulled the leaf to the right, then the left, making slalom down the slope.

"Yeah!" Tiago cheered as they reached the bottom. "Nice one, sis!"

"Still don't think I know how to have _real_ fun?" Bia grinned.

"Well, maybe you know a little..." Tiago admitted.

They soon neared the end of their trek, the clay banks becoming visible in the distance.

"Almost there." Bia noted.

"Good, because my feet are killing me." Tiago groaned.

A familiar growl rang through the jungle; The jaguar had found them.

"Oh, come on!" Tiago yelled. "Seriously?!"

"Run!" Bia yelped.

The two young siblings ran as fast as they could, but a wrong turn resulted in a tree in their path. The jaguar slinked towards.

"This is it." Bia gulped. "We're lunch."

Tiago's eyes darted around with fear. In mere moments, he saw everything around them, and hit upon a plan.

"Not yet, we're not." He declared, picking up a fallen Brazil nut.

Tiago flung the Brazil nut, which sailed past the jaguar.

"That was your big save?!" Bia screeched.

"Wait for it..." Tiago declared.

The Brazil nut deflected off a tree, and hit a fallen twig, which flung a pebble into the air. The pebble struck a stingless bee hive, which fell... right on top of the jaguar. The bees started biting the jaguar, drawing it's attention away from it's prospective lunch.

"Come on, let's move!" Tiago urged Bia.

They went around the tree, and made their way to the clay banks.

"You did all that... on purpose?" Bia asked.

"Yep." Tiago nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was pretty smart, Tiago." Bia admitted.

"Thanks." Tiago grinned. "Not such a birdbrain after all, huh?"

"Definitely not." Bia smiled.

As they reached the clay banks, they found Mimi.

"Oh, my." Mimi appraised them. "What happened to you two?"

"Long story." Tiago declared.

"Can you help us get this sap off, aunt Mimi?" Bia asked.

"Of course." Mimi nodded. She flew over and picked a berry, then returned. "Nothing to it. A little berry juice." She squeezed the berry, covering the sap with juice. "Then you just soak it in water for a little while."

Bia and Tiago dipped their feet in the river. After a little while, the sap dissolved, and they were free.

"Yes!" Tiago cheered. "Finally!"

"Thanks, aunt Mimi." Bia smiled.

"You're welcome, dear." Mimi chuckled.

"Glad that's over, huh?" Tiago asked.

"Yeah..." Bia mused. "Tiago, I owe you an apology. "You're not a goof-off. You're fun, and... actually pretty smart when you need to be."

"Thanks." Tiago beamed. "And, you know... for an egghead, you can be pretty fun yourself."

"You know, we wouldn't have made it out of that mess if we hadn't worked together." Bia declared. "We actually make a pretty good team."

"Oh, yeah." Tiago nodded. "Just call us 'Biago'! Or maybe 'Tia'..."

"I wouldn't go that far." Bia rolled her eyes.

"So... you wanna hang out some more?" Tiago suggested. "You could teach me how to do that slidey-leaf thing."

"Only if you show me how you did that nut trick." Bia countered.

"Deal." Tiago grinned.

Mimi looked on as the two chicks flew off.

"Ah, kids." She smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	16. First Love

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Sixteen: First Love**

Carla was out in the jungles, practising her singing.

_"Ohhhhhh, it's a jungle out here."_ She crooned. _"Ohhhhh, it's a jungle out here."_

As she finished, she heard someone land behind.

"Wow, that was great."

"Thanks, I-" Carla turned to see a handsome Spix's macaw of around her age. His crest feathers curled over his eyes, which were blue. "I, er... what was I saying?"

"You're funny." The macaw chuckled. "As I was saying, you're one awesome singer. You've got such an amazing voice."

"Thanks." Carla blushed, unable to take her eyes off the newcomer.

"I'm Renaldo, by the way." The macaw declared.

"Hi, Renaldo." Carla said nervously.

"So, is your name as pretty as your face?" Renaldo smiled.

"It's... Carla." Carla said bashfully.

"So in other words, yes." Renaldo declared.

"Well, aren't you a charmer?" Carla smiled coquettishly, as she sought to regain her cool.

"Your words, not mine." Renaldo grinned. "I'm a pretty good singer, myself. Maybe we could duet sometime."

"Hey, no time like the present." Carla shrugged. "Try and keep up."

_You gotta stand tall_  
_Even when you're small_  
_You gotta sing loud_  
_When they tell you not to talk_  
_You need to believe_  
_That you were born to be free_  
_You gotta let go of all your fears_  
_Cause it's a jungle out here_

Renaldo joined in on the second verse.

_So you come from a city_  
_Where everything's pretty_  
_And the lights are all too bright_  
_And you live your life inside_  
_Oh, how do you survive_

They then sang together.

_Take a look and_  
_Take a chance_  
_Take a moment and_  
_You will understand_  
_It's a jungle out here_  
_Oh, it's a jungle out here_  
_But there's no reason to be scared_  
_It's just a jungle out here..._

They finished the song in perfect harmony.

"Not bad." Carla smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only bird here with a great voice."

"Thanks." Renaldo beamed. "You wanna go hang out? I know this great little spot over by the clay banks."

"Sure." Carla nodded.

The two birds flew off together. Renaldo led Carla to a small recess on the edge of the clay banks.

"It's not much, but it's peaceful and private." He picked up some berries he'd stored between two leaves. "Hungry?"

"Sure am." Carla accepted the food. "So, this is your place?"

"I found it a while back." Renaldo declared. "Figured it'd make a great hang out."

"You figured right." Carla agreed. "Every bird needs a little alone time now and then, right?"

"Too true." Renaldo nodded. "But having the right company over doesn't hurt, either..."

Carla blushed again.

The two birds hung out together for most of the day, talking about things like singing and life in the jungle. As the sun started to set, Carla decided it was time to go.

"Gotta head home." She declared. "Parents, y'know?"

"Sure do." Renaldo nodded. "My folks'll be waiting for me, too. Let's do this again sometime."

"With pleasure." Carla nodded.

As they flew off to their respective homes, they gave a backwards glance, and shared a look. As Carla continued her flight home, she felt a warm, rosy feeling in her chest.

Carla and Renaldo would spend more and more time together over the following days, their feelings for each other growing stronger. It was inevitable that one of them would make a move, and that one was Renaldo.

"Hey, Carla?" He asked tentatively. "Can I say something?"

"Sure." Carla nodded. "What's up?"

"Well, I..." Renaldo said, before trailing off. "Wow, you have really pretty eyes..."

"Is that what you wanted to say?" Carla blushed. "That I have pretty eyes?"

"Actually, I was just wondering... if you'd like to go on a date sometime?" Renaldo offered.

"A date?" Carla mused. "Took ya long enough."

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'." Renaldo smiled triumphantly. "I'm thinking we go up to the canopy, catch the sunset."

"Sounds good to me." Carla nodded.

"'Til then, my sweet." Renaldo kissed her wingtip.

Carla wasted no time in preparing for her date, washing herself, and adding a dab of pollen makeup. She even placed a flower amongst her head feathers.

"Well, look at you." Jewel remarked. "Where are you going, all gussied up like that?"

"Nowhere special." Carla shrugged. "Catch ya later, mom!"

Carla hurriedly rushed out of the tree.

"'Nowhere special', huh?" Jewel smiled knowingly.

Carla soon joined Renaldo on the canopy.

"Wow." Renaldo whistled. "You look amazing."

"Oh, this?" Carla smiled. "Just something I threw together."

Carla perched herself beside Renaldo, and they watched the sunset together.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Renaldo sighed.

"It sure is." Carla beamed. "I love the sunset."

"I wasn't talking about that." Renaldo nuzzled her.

"You sure know how to charm a girl." Carla chuckled.

As darkness fell, they once again had to part.

"See you tomorrow." Carla pecked Renaldo on the cheek.

"You know it." Renaldo grinned.

After a couple more dates, Carla felt the time was right to introduce Renaldo to her family.

"You sure about this, songbird?" He asked, as they prepared to enter her family's hollow.

"Relax." Carla assured him. "My family's great. Tiago's a bit of a brat, and Bia talks a lot, but they're okay."

"It's not them I'm worried about." Renaldo admitted.

"Don't worry about my parents." Carla told him. "My mom's awesome, and my dad is like, the nicest guy around. They're gonna love you."

"Here's hoping" Renaldo smiled weakly.

They entered the hollow together.

"Hi, sweetie." Jewel smiled.

"Who's your friend?" Blu asked.

"Guys, this is Renaldo." Carla announced. "My boyfriend."

"Hi." Renaldo held up a wing.

"Wait, what?!" Blu gasped.

"Ew, Carla has a boyfriend?" Tiago grimaced. "Yuck!"

"Way to go, Carla." Bia smiled, impressed.

"Congratulations." Jewel added. "My little girl's growing up so fast!"

"Thanks, mom." Carla beamed.

"Hold on a second!" Blu suddenly stepped forward. "Aren't you a little young to have a boyfriend, little lady?"

"I don't think so." Carla shrugged.

"Well I do." Blu frowned. "You're not old enough for this."

"With respect, sir, I think you're overreacting." Renaldo declared.

"You stay out of this." Blu glared. "How do I know you're not just stringing her along?"

"Dad!" Carla yelled.

"Relax, Blu." Jewel stepped. "I know Renaldo."

"You do?" Blu and Carla gaped.

"Yeah, he's Roberto's little cousin." Jewel nodded.

"Well, that explains a lot." Blu glared at Renaldo. "Think you can put the moves on my little girl, do you? Lure her in with a little singing, a flick of your crest feathers? Not on my watch!"

"But I-" Renaldo protested.

"But nothing." Blu spat. "You get out of here. And if I ever see you near my daughter again, you'll be sorry!"

"Dad, no!" Carla gasped.

"Blu!" Jewel yelled.

"...I'll see ya around, Carls." Renaldo mumbled, before leaving the hollow.

"Wait!" Carla tried to follow, but was blocked by Blu.

"You won't be seeing him again." Blu seethed. "I promise you."

"Why did you do that?!" Carla yelled.

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?" Jewel asked, shocked by her mate's attitude.

"Protecting my daughter." Blu declared. "That's what's gotten into me."

"I don't need you to protect me!" Carla raged. "Especially not from Renaldo!"

"Trust me, I know what's best for you." Blu declared.

"Renaldo's the sweetest bird I've ever met!" Carla told him. "And you can't stop me from seeing him!"

"Can't I?" Blu retorted, an uncommon coldness in his eyes. "While you live in this hollow, you live by my rules."

"Blu, don't you think you're going a little overboard over this?" Jewel asked.

"No, I'm not." Blu said calmly. "Carla is way too young to be even _thinking_ about dating."

"Sez who?" Carla growled.

"Says me, your father." Blu said firmly.

"This is so unfair!" Carla yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady!" Blu yelled back, at a volume he rarely used (except for screaming in fear).

Everyone in the hollow was taken aback. Blu had never lost his temper like this before.

"You can't control me!" Carla spat. "I don't have to stop seeing Renaldo just because you say so!"

"That's it, young lady." Blu glared at her. "You're grounded. Go to your room. And I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the day."

"How about three?" Carla sniffed. "I HATE YOU!"

With that, Carla flew off to her room. Blu breathed deeply, his anger still steaming.

"W-wanna go collect bugs, Tiago?" Bia asked awkwardly.

"Heck, I'll go rub aunt Mimi's feet if I have to!" Tiago gulped.

The two younger chicks left the hollow, leaving Blu and Jewel alone.

"Blu, what is wrong with you?" Jewel admonished them. "How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"It's for her own good." Blu frowned. "She'll thank me for this someday."

"I doubt that very much." Jewel declared.

"I'm her father." Blu retorted. "It's my job to protect her."

"Even if it means breaking her heart?" Jewel glared.

"That wasn't love." Blu snorted. "It was just a kiddy crush."

"Who are you to say that?" Jewel glared. "You can't keep Carla and Renaldo apart just because you don't think they're old enough!"

"Watch me!" Blu yelled.

"What's going in here?" Eduardo suddenly entered the hollow. "What's with all the yelling?"

"Well, in a nutshell, Blu just broke up Carla and her first boyfriend." Jewel replied.

"For her own good." Blu repeated stubbornly.

Eduardo gazed impassively at Blu.

"Can I have a word with you, Blu?" He asked. "Outside?"

"Fine." Blu frowned.

Blu followed Eduardo to a nearby tree.

"I suppose you're going to tell me I'm wrong too." He snorted.

"Actually, truth be told, I would've done the exact same thing in your position." Eduardo admitted.

"You would?" Blu gaped.

"Of course." Eduardo nodded. "Jewel's my pride and joy. I would never have let her date at Carla's age."

"So you agree with me?" Blu smiled.

"I never said that." Eduardo stated. "Jewel was so young when I lost her. When she came back, I felt like I had to make up for all the times I missed when I could have protected her. That's part of the reason I gave you such a hard time, Blu. But eventually, I realised my little girl had grown up, and that I had to respect her own decisions."

"But Carla isn't grown up yet." Blu pointed out.

"She's getting there, though." Eduardo countered. "And if you keep treating her like a baby, she'll never forgive you for it."

Blu fell silent.

"Maybe I did go a little too far..." Blu admitted.

"I may not have been there to see my daughter grow up, but I know how hard it is to accept that fact." Eduardo said solemnly. "You have to accept it too."

"I guess you're right, sir." Blu sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some apologising to do."

"Go right ahead." Eduardo smiled.

Blu returned to the hollow.

"Well?" Jewel asked.

Blu kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"I'm not the one you have to apologise to." Jewel declared.

"I know." Blu nodded.

Blu made his way to Carla's room.

"Knock, knock." He said, as he pushed aside the leaf curtain covering the entrance.

"What do you want?" Carla sniffed, huddled in the corner.

"To say 'I'm sorry'." Blu admitted, as he walked over to her. "I completely overreacted back there."

"No arguments here." Carla snarked.

"It's just... Jewel was right." Blu sighed. "You _are_ growing up, and I couldn't accept that. You're my little girl, and if I had my way, you'd stay like that forever."

"Aw, dad..." Carla cringed, embarrassed.

"But you know something?" Blu smiled, placing a wing on her shoulder. "As much as I dislike the idea, I wouldn't miss watching you grow up for the world."

"So, does that mean..." Carla said hopefully.

"Yes, Carla Blu nodded. "You can date Renaldo if you want to."

"Really?" Carla hugged her father. "Thanks, daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." Blu returned the hug. "Now, let's go find this suitor of yours. I owe him an apology too."

It didn't take them long to find Renaldo; As Carla surmised, he was back at his hangout.

"Carla?" Renaldo gasped, before realising Blu was with her. "Sir? W-what's going on?"

"What's going on is that I was wrong." Blu declared. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. If you and Carla want to date, it's okay with me."

"Whoa, really?" Renaldo smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Blu smiled. "Just remember: If you ever hurt her, I'll track you down and make you pay."

Renaldo gulped.

"Dad..." Carla groaned.

"Hey, I'm still your dad." Blu chuckled. "Even when you're not my little girl anymore."

"I'll always be your little girl." Carla hugged him.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone." Blu declared. "Have fun."

"We will." Carla grinned, as Blu took off.

"How about that?" Renaldo grinned. "Kind of a rough start, but it didn't end too badly."

"Got that right." Carla nuzzled against him. "Let's just hope your folks don't react like that."

"Feathers crossed." Renaldo chuckled. "But for now, let's just relax, and make up for lost time."

"Way ahead of you." Carla purred.

The two lovebirds pressed their beaks together in a loving kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	17. Blue And Red

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Seventeen: Blue And Red**

Bia was indulging in her favourite pastime: observing the myriad insects found within the Amazon. She was currently looking with great interest at a rare Carabid beetle.

"Amazing..." She turned her head to follow the beetle's path. She then found herself looking at a young green-winged macaw, who was her height and around her age. "Oh. Hello."

"Sorry to interrupt." The young bird apologised. "I was just admiring this incredible specimen, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"That's okay." Bia shrugged. "It _is_ a fascinating species, isn't it?"

"It sure is." The young bird nodded. "I love studying insects. Butterflies, beetles... all kinds."

"Me too." Bia smiled. "I'm Bia, by the way."

"Miguel." The green-winged macaw smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Bia grinned.

"And you." Miguel nodded. "Hey, I know this great polyergus nest over to the south. Want to take a look?"

"Sure." Bia smiled.

"Right this way." Miguel took off, and Bia followed suit.

They soon landed beside the polyergus nest, watching the Amazonian ants at work.

"What impressive creatures." Bia remarked. "Did you know they can lift up to a hundred times their own weight?"

"Did you know queen ants can lay thousands of eggs in a single day?" Miguel countered.

"Wow, you really know your insects." Bia smiled, impressed.

"So do you." Miguel grinned. "I thought I was the only bird around here interested in stuff like this."

"Me too." Bia declared. "You wanna come over to my hollow? I've got a really great chrysalis collection."

"Really?" Miguel gasped. "So do I!"

"Bet mine's bigger, though." Bia boasted.

"We'll see about that." Miguel smirked.

Miguel and Bia flew over to Bia's family's hollow. Jewel was there, snacking on a berry.

"Hi, mom." Bia waved.

"Hi, sweetie." Jewel smiled. She then noticed Miguel. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Miguel." Bia introduced him. "He's here to see my chrysalis collection."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Miguel said politely.

"What good manners." Jewel noted. "I know a little bird who could learn a thing or two from you..."

"C'mon, Miguel." Bia urged.

Once they entered Bia's room, Bia wasted no time in showing off her collection.

"...And this is an owl butterfly chrysalis I found a couple of weeks back." She declared.

"Okay, you win." Miguel declared. "My collection's got nothing on this. What's your secret?"

"Just lucky, I guess." Bia shrugged. "I'll bet your collection's pretty good, too."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that..." Miguel said modestly.

Bia and Miguel hung out a lot over the next few day. Other than her father, Bia didn't know any other birds as hungry for knowledge as she was. There was just something about spending time with a like-minded companion that she really enjoyed.

One day, they were observing an owl butterfly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bia whispered.

"I'll say." Miguel nodded. "Look at those wings."

"Well, well." An obnoxious voice rang out, scaring the butterfly away. "What have we here?"

Bia and Miguel turned to see Antonio landing on a nearby branch.

"Hello, Antonio." Bia glared.

Miguel said nothing. Instead, he gulped loudly.

"A red macaw and a blue macaw hanging out together?" Antonio grimaced.

"Why so surprised?" Bia asked. "Our tribes' feud ended months ago. There's nothing wrong with us being friends."

"Oh, gag me." Antonio spat. He approached Miguel. "Hey, Mig. Remember me?"

"You know each other?" Bia asked.

"Y-you could say that." Miguel stuttered.

"I know Mig, alright." Antonio sneered. "He's a total nerd, just like you. No wonder you're hanging out together."

"Just leave us alone, Antonio." Bia said firmly.

"Or what, little miss brainbox?" Antonio stared her down. "You gonna sic your little bugs on me?"

"J-just go, Antonio." Miguel added.

"What was that, runt?" Antonio growled. "You standing up for her? What is she, your girlfriend or something?"

"N-no!" Miguel quaked.

"You gonna _make_ me leave, shrimp?" Antonio glared.

"That's enough, Antonio." Bia stepped forward. "Back off."

"For now, maybe." Antonio sniggered. "We'll pick this up some other time."

Antonio flew away.

"You okay, Miguel?" Bia asked.

"Y-yeah." Miguel sighed. "I-I'm fine."

"What's with the stuttering?" Bia inquired.

"I-it happens when I'm n-nervous." Miguel admitted. "It'll p-pass soon."

"I'm guessing you've had run-ins like this with Antonio before." Bia supposed.

"Yeah..." Miguel nodded, his stutter vanishing. "I've always been kinda shy. Antonio singled me out for that, and bullied me pretty much non-stop. If I hadn't buried myself in my insect studies, I might not have survived."

"You should stand up to him." Bia told him.

"I can't." Miguel shook his head. "I'm not strong enough. Every time I see him, I turn into a nervous wreck."

Bia mulled over the problem for a moment.

"You know who you remind me of?" She said finally. "My dad."

"I do?" Miguel frowned. He had met Blu a couple of days ago. He had seemed friendly enough.

"Yeah." Bia nodded. "My dad can be pretty shy and nervous too sometimes. But when push comes to shove, he can actually be pretty brave. You wouldn't believe some of the heroic things he's done."

Bia went on to reveal some of Blu's greatest moments, such as the time he saved some trees from being blown up by flying the dynamite into the air. Miguel was awestruck.

"I wish I could be like that." He sighed. "But I'm not. I'm just a spineless coward."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Bia chided him. "Nobody ever said being brave was easy."

"Too bad for me, huh?" Miguel shrugged.

"Cheer up." Bia suggested. "Let's forget about that jerk Antonio. I know where to find a really amazingly-built stingless bee nest. Want to take a look?"

"Sure." Miguel nodded.

For the next few days, everything was well. But one afternoon, while Bia and Miguel were admiring an Amazon spider's web when Antonio found them.

"Small world, huh?" He sneered. "I was just thinking about you nerds."

"Not again."Bia rolled her eyes. "Go away, Antonio."

"Is that the majority view?" Antonio taunted, as he approached Miguel. "Huh, squirt?"

"W-well..." Antonio fell back into his stuttering.

"Back off!" Bia stood between them.

"Ooh, scary." Antonio snickered. "How's it feel, Mig, knowing a girl's tougher than you?"

"I said get away from him." Bia declared.

"Or what?" Antonio snorted. "What are ya gonna do, talk me to death?"

"Just leave, Antonio." Bia glared. "Pick on someone your own IQ for a change. I think there are some dung beetles nearby."

"You're calling me dumb, are ya?" Antonio's smirk vanished, replaced by a glower. "Think you're better then me, do ya?"

"No, just smarter." Bia shot back.

Antonio shoved Bia, knocking her into the dirt.

"Ah!" Bia cried, as she landed on her side.

"You don't look so smart now!" Antonio taunted.

"L-leave her alone!" Miguel stepped forward.

"Make me, shrimp." Antonio glared.

Miguel took a step back. He looked at Bia, then at Antonio, and made up his mind. Gritting his beak, he shoved Antonio with all his might, pushing the bully back.

"Ahh!" Antonio growled. "You little-"

Miguel shoved Antonio again, knocking him onto his back.

"I'm done being pushed around by you." Miguel said firmly, his stutter gone.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Antonio stood up.

"No, he won't." Bia stood beside Miguel. "You may be bigger, but there are two of us, and only one of you. It's simple math. Or is that too much for your primitive brain?"

"I don't have time for this." Antonio spat. "We'll finish this another day, nerds!"

And with that, Antonio flew away.

"Are you okay?" Miguel asked Bia, who was rubbing the wing she fell on.

"Yeah." Bia nodded. "It was just a little scrape. You were amazing just now, you know that?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Miguel said modestly. "I couldn't just stand by and let Antonio get away with hurting you."

"Not so spineless after all, huh?" Bia smiled.

"Guess not." Miguel admitted.

"I knew you had it in you." Bia hugged Miguel, planting a small kiss on his cheek at the same time.

"Th-thanks." Miguel said, flustered. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be cowering before that bully. I'm glad you're my friend."

"And I'm glad you're mine." Bia replied.

"Hey, I know a butterfly chrysalis nearby that should be hatching any time now." Miguel remarked. "Wanna go watch?"

"Lead the way." Bia nodded.

The two chicks took off (Bia's wing wasn't hurt badly enough to prevent her from flying), ready to indulge in more of their favourite pastime.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	18. Reach For The Skye

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Eighteen: Reach For The Skye**

Tiago was flying through the Amazon, annoyed. He had wanted to hang out with his sisters that morning, but they already had plans; Carla was practicing her singing with Renaldo, and Bia was going to collect "specimens" (whatever those were) with Miguel. Tiago hadn't been pleased at what he saw as his sisters "blowing him off," to the point where he left the hollow in a huff.

"Dumb girls." He pouted. "Who needs 'em?"

As he flew across the jungle, he spotted something strange; a birdhouse-like structure was sitting on a tree branch, comprised of sticks and leaves.

"Whoa." Tiago flew down to examine it.

The structure seemed to be quite well-made, except for one twig sticking out of place, a single leaf hanging from it.

"Tsk, tsk." Tiago said, in a mock-highbrow voice. "Such shoddy construction."

Tiago pushed the twig in, so it was in perfect alignment with the others.

"Perfect." He said smugly.

There was a small creaking sound, and the structure suddenly fell apart.

"Whoops." Tiago gulped. "Time to fly!"

Tiago hastily flew away from the wooden mess. As he flew up above the canopy, he quickly looked back, trying to make sure no-one had happened on the mess yet. He then bumped into another bird, also in mid-flight.

"HEY!" The other bird yelled. "Watch where you're going!"

"No, you-" Tiago turned in the direction of the angry voice. All at once, he froze up. A pretty young Spix's macaw flapped in front of him, her amber eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Tiago's beak grew dry, and he felt an oddly warm sensation in his chest. "...You... you... okay?"

"I'm fine." She nodded. "Nothing bruised."

"Sorry about that." Tiago found himself apologising. "Totally my fault. I'm Tiago, by the way."

"Skye." The other macaw smiled.

"Whoa, cool name." Tiago declared.

"Thanks." Skye grinned. "Guess my parents wanted me to aim high."

Tiago laughed a little too hard.

_'What is wrong with me?'_ He thought. _'It wasn't that funny!'_

"You're alright, Tiago." Skye declared. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" Tiago yelped. "I mean... sure, why not?"

"Great." Skye smiled. "How's your flying, by the way? When you're not crashing into other birds, I mean."

"I do okay." Tiago said proudly. "Watch this!"

Tiago flew upwards, then, closing his wings, dropped back down. Just as he was about to drop below the canopy, he opened his wings, and flew himself backwards to where he started.

"Not bad." Skye smiled. "My turn."

Skye flew up in a wide arc, then spun herself around. As she flew downwards, she performed corkscrews and loop-de-loops.

"Nice moves." Tiago admitted. "For a girl, I mean..."

"Funny." Skye rolled her eyes. "Hey, I've been working on something I think you'll like. It's this little fort I made out of sticks and twigs."

"Oh, really?" Tiago gulped, immediately making the connection.

"Yeah." Skye nodded. "I figured I could use a little hideaway. Somewhere I could watch all the other birds... and throw berries at birds I don't like from it. Cool idea, right?"

"Yeah, cool..." Tiago mumbled. He wanted to tell her the truth, but couldn't bring himself to.

As they descended on the tree, Skye spotted the wreckage of her fort.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "What happened?"

"Maybe the wind knocked it over?" Tiago suggested.

"Not a chance." Skye shook her head. "I built it here because there's not much wind. Someone knocked it over."

"Well, maybe that someone did it by accident." Tiago shrugged. "It's not like you can hold it against them..."

"Wait..." Skye caught the guilty look on Tiago's face. "You did this!"

"Well, yeah..." Tiago admitted. "But it was an accident! I just pushed this one leafy twig back into place, and it just fell apart!"

"That twig was supposed to be in place!" Skye snarled. "It was a load-bearing twig! It kept everything in balance, until you ruined it!"

"I didn't know!" Tiago protested. "I thought I was helping!"

"Well, you weren't." Skye glared at him. "You shouldn't have been touching it, anyway! It took me like, forever to put it all together, and now you've ruined it!"

"I said it was an accident!" Tiago glared back, annoyed.

"And I said you shouldn't have touched it!" Skye growled. "Why don't you just beat it? You've done enough damage here!"

"Whatever!" Tiago spat, as he flew away. "Your lousy fort is dumb, anyway!"

Tiago was still smarting over the incident as he returned to the hollow for lunch. The rest of his family were already there.

"Dumb girl..." He muttered. "Totally overreacted... her fort wasn't that great, anyway..."

"Something wrong, sport?" Blu asked, picking up on Tiago's not-too-quiet mumbling.

"Wha?" Tiago started, having been engrossed in his thoughts. "No, no, dad, I just..."

"Come on, son." Blu smiled. "You can tell me anything."

"Well... okay." Tiago sighed. "I ran into this bird named Skye this morning, and I thought she was pretty cool-"

"She, huh?" Carla smirked, suddenly interested in Tiago's tale. "Tiago's got a girlfriend!"

"I do not!" Tiago said hotly.

"Did I hear right?" Jewel smiled adoringly, having finished preparing lunch. "Has my little guy gotten his first crush?"

"No!" Tiago insisted. "Like I said, I thought she was cool, but then she totally lost it after I accidentally broke this dumb little fort she was working on."

"Oh, that's a shame." Blu frowned.

"A lover's spat, huh?" Carla snickered. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll kiss and make up soon."

"I'm not in love with her!" Tiago grimaced. "Besides, she hates me, and I don't like her. Even if she's kinda fun... and has really neat eyes..."

"Really?" Bia smiled. "Say, that wouldn't happen to be her right outside, would it?"

"What, where?" Tiago turned around hopefully.

Bia and Carla burst out laughing.

"Oh, yeah!" Carla guffawed. "You got it bad, baby bro!"

"I do not!" Tiago yelled.

"Okay, girls." Jewel stepped in. "Leave your brother alone. It's time for lunch."

The females of the family moved to the next chamber to eat their berries. Tiago stayed where he was, pouting angrily.

"Tiago?" Blu asked.

"What?" Tiago crossed his wings.

"Did you happen to... apologise for knocking Skye's fort down?" Blu inquired.

"Why should I?" Tiago said petulantly. "I told her it was an accident, but she wouldn't listen! Dumb girl.."

"You know what I think?" Blu grinned. "I think you really _do_ like this girl."

"Aw, not you too!" Tiago groaned.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Blu asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Tiago declared. "I've seen how gross and mushy you and mom can get. I'm never doing any of that stuff, especially not with her!"

"You know, your mom and I weren't always 'mushy'." Blu remarked. "In fact, we couldn't stand each other at first."

"Really?" Tiago frowned.

"Yeah." Blu nodded. "Your mom didn't think much of me being a 'pet'. And to be honest, I was a little afraid of her back then."

"Just back then?" Tiago snickered.

"Watch it, little bird." Blu admonished him.

"So, what happened?" Tiago asked.

"Well, after we spent some time together, we started to see past each other's differences." Blu declared. "Before we knew it, we were in love. And... well, you knew the rest."

"So what?" Tiago snorted. "Like I said, I don't have a crush on Skye!"

"But you did say she was pretty cool." Blu recalled. "It sounded like you had fun with her."

"Yeah..." Tiago admitted.

"Then why don't you go and apologise to her?" Blu suggested.

"Me?!" Tiago spluttered. "But-"

"It's only fair." Blu told him. "You did knock down her fort, after all. And it'd be silly to stop being friends with someone just because of a little argument. It's the kind of thing you might end up regretting. Trust me, I know."

"Fine." Tiago sighed. "But after lunch, 'kay?"

"That's my boy." Blu smiled.

After lunch, Tiago grudgingly flew back to the tree Skye's fort was on. Skye was busy putting it back together. She narrowed her eyes at Tiago's return.

"Oh, it's you." She said, injecting venom into every syllable. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to say that I'm... I'm..." Tiago struggled with the words.

"You're what?" Skye asked.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Tiago sighed. "I'm sorry I wrecked your fort."

"Yeah, well... apology accepted." Skye shrugged. "But my fort's still in pieces."

"I could help you fix it." Tiago offered. "If that's okay."

"Sure, why not?" Skye shrugged. "Just try not to wreck it again."

"I'll try." Tiago nodded.

They went to work on the fort. Together, they were able to get it back to it's original shape by the end of the afternoon.

"Now for the load-bearing twig." Skye declared.

"Hold on." Tiago stopped her. "I think I know a way to make sure that stick sticks."

"Oh, yeah?" Skye asked. "How?"

"Like this." Tiago took the stick and slathered it in some nearby sap. "There. This'll help it stay where it is, in case some other bird-brain tries to mess with it."

"Pretty smart." Skye admitted, as she took back the stick and slotted it into place.

"Thanks." Tiago grinned. "So... friends?"

"...Friends." Skye nodded. "Come by tomorrow, and I'll show you how to have some fun with this thing."

"You got it." Tiago beamed.

The next day, Tiago returned to the fort.

"C'mon in." Skye urged.

Tiago went inside, spying a pile of berries in one corner.

"Lemme guess... ammo?" Tiago smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Skye nodded.

The two got into positions by the fort's spyholes, and waited. After a short while, Tiago spotted Antonio flying by.

"Target acquired." Tiago grinned. Picking up a berry, he threw the berry. It struck Antonio right on the back.

"Ah!" Antonio yelped, flapping in place. "What was that?"

"Nice shot." Skye sniggered. "My turn."

Skye threw her own berry, which splatted on Antonio's head.

"Yuck!" Antonio groaned. "Who's doin' that? Come out, ya cowards!"

Tiago and Skye pelted Antonio with more berries, forcing him to retreat.

"I'm outta here!" He yelped.

Tiago and Skye collapsed with laughter.

"Did you see his face?" Tiago guffawed.

"Priceless!" Skye cackled.

Tiago spent the rest of the week hanging out with Skye, hiding out in the fort, having flying contests, and playing soccer. With each passing day, the feeling he had been steadfastly denying grew stronger. One night, he managed to catch his dad alone, and talk to him about them.

"You know how you fell in love with mom?" Tiago asked. "Well, how did you... tell her?"

"I almost didn't." Blu chuckled, recalling all the events that got in his way. "There were a lot of distractions. But in the end, I just told her exactly how I felt. Simple as that."

"That's it?" Tiago asked.

"More or less." Blu shrugged. "Why do you want to know, all of a sudden?"

"Oh, no reason." Tiago shrugged. "Just curious."

"if you say so." Blu smiled knowingly.

The next day, Tiago met up with Skye at the clay bank.

"What do you want to do today, Ti?" Skye asked. "Soccer, maybe?"

"Yeah, sure." Tiago mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked.

"Skye, I..." Tiago shifted his talons awkwardly. "I... like you. A lot."

"Like me?" Skye repeated. "As in... 'like me' like me?"

"Yeah." Tiago admitted, wringing his wings. "I think you're pretty, and stuff... especially your eyes. They're _really_ pretty."

"Oh, uh... thanks." Skye blushed.

"I was hoping that, maybe, we could be... y'know, boyfriend and girlfriend." Tiago said nervously. Unable to look at Skye directly, he gazed at the ground instead. "We could... hold wings, and stuff. If you don't think that's too mushy. If not, we could still be friends..."

Skye was silent for a short while. Tiago began to worry that he had ruined everything.

"...I'd like that." Skye said finally.

"You would?" Tiago turned to look at her, overjoyed.

"Yeah." Skye nodded. "I like hanging out with you anyway. Being boyfriend and girlfriend is kinda the same thing. Just with... extras."

To emphasise her point, Skye leaned forward and kissed Tiago on the cheek.

"I said 'hold wings'." Tiago rubbed his cheek. "But this works too."

"By the way, I like your eyes too." Skye giggled.

"You do?" Tiago smiled.

"Yeah." Skye grinned. "They're big and brown, like Brazil nuts. ...I like Brazil nuts."

Tiago smiled a goofy smile.

"So, uh... still up for that soccer game?" Skye asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tiago nodded. "But don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're my girlfriend now."

"'Course not." Skye smirked. "You'd need to be at the top of your game to beat me, anyway."

"We'll see about that." Tiago smirked. "If I win, you give me another kiss."

"And if I win, you give me a kiss." Skye retorted.

"Deal." Tiago shook her wing. "Get ready to pucker up."

"You first." Skye shot back.

The two birds flew off, caught in the throes of puppy love.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	19. Wedding Bells

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Nineteen: Wedding Bells**

It was another ordinary day in Rio de Janeiro. Within the _Centro de Conservaçāo Ambiental,_ Tulio entered the forest room, making his daily inspection of their "guests", Nigel and Gabi.

"Good morning, you two lovebirds." Tulio chuckled as he saw that Gabi was clinging tightly to Nigel. "Still inseparable, I see?"

"Come any closer, and I'll separate your head from your neck." Nigel growled.

"Ooh, you're so bad, Nigey!" Gabi giggled.

"You're not the only happy couple here, you know." Tulio smiled. "Today's the anniversary of mine and Linda's wedding. What a wonderful time that was. I remember the day I proposed like it was yesterday..."

_Three years ago..._

_Tulio entered the treatment room. Linda was standing by the main table, checking some patient records. Tulio took a deep breath, patting the square-shaped bulge in the pocket of his lab coat, then walked over to Linda._

_"Morning, Tulio." She smiled._

_"Good morning, Linda." Tulio said nervously._

_"Is something wrong?" Linda asked. "Are we still on for dinner tonight? Our reservation wasn't cancelled, or anything?"_

_"Of course not." Tulio shook his head. "Linda, I have a question. One I've been wanting to ask you for so long now..."_

_"What sort of question?" Linda asked, already suspecting the answer."_

_"Linda, meeting you has changed my life." Tulio declared. "You've given me someone to love besides birds."_

_"Oh, Tulio." Linda smiled._

_"My question is this..." Tulio pulled out a velvet box from out of his lab coat, opening it to reveal a ring with three small diamonds embedded in it. "Linda Gunderson, will you marry me?"_

_"Tulio, I... I..." Linda choked. "Of course I will!"_

_Tulio's assistants cheered as Tulio placed the engagement ring on his new fiancé's finger._

_"Sorry it's not much." He said sheepishly. "But it's the best I could get on an ornithologist's salary."_

_"I love it." Linda smiled, kissing him._

_"Way to go, Tulio!" Fernando smiled._

_"Thanks, Fernando." Tulio grinned._

_Linda wasted no time in showing off her to Blu when he and Jewel arrived for their regular check-up._

_"Isn't it wonderful, Blu?" She showed him the ring._

_Blu cawed in agreement._

_"I hope I can count on you and Jewel to attend the wedding." Linda smiled. "It just won't be the same without you."_

_Blu turned to Jewel, who nodded. Marriage existed in the animal kingdom, but it was far less formal. A big ceremony wasn't required, just the husband and wife's promise to love each other was sufficient. Jewel had heard of the human method from Blu, and considered it a little over-the-top. However, she knew how important Linda was to Blu, and wouldn't want him to miss out. Glad to see his wife was on board, Blu cawed once more._

_"Great." Linda beamed. "I knew I could count on you."_

_The engagement didn't last too long; Linda and Tulio were both eager to seal the deal. In a matter of months, they had completed all the preparations for their wedding._

_The night before the big day, Linda was feeling a little nervous. Luckily, her mother, Leslie, who had come down to Rio for the wedding, was on hand to offer support._

_"Just try to relax, honey." Leslie urged._

_"I'm trying." Linda admitted. "But tomorrow's a pretty big step. It'll be like a whole new beginning for me and Tulio, and I'm worried about not being able to be a good wife. Is this how you felt when you married dad?"_

_"A little." Leslie smiled. "But trust me, that feeling will pass. You'll be a wonderful wife, I just know it."_

_"Thanks, mom." Linda beamed, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're here."_

_"Me too." Leslie grinned._

_Meanwhile, Linda's father, Manny, was having a talk with Tulio._

_"So, you finally popped the question, huh?" He declared. "Good to know you finally stepped up."_

_"Thank you, Mr Gunderson... I think." Tulio declared._

_"I'll admit, I wasn't exactly crazy about the idea of my daughter moving halfway the world for some guy she just met." Manny revealed. "But I can tell you make Linda happy, and that's what matters. As long as you keep making her happy, you're okay in my book."_

_"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, sir." Tulio smiled. "Making Linda happy is my top priority."_

_"Glad to hear it." Manny slapped Tulio on the back._

_"I'm glad you're glad." Tulio cringed, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on his back._

_The next morning, Tulio rushed to the chapel where the wedding was being held. Most of his colleagues from the aviary were in attendance, as were some friends of Linda's from Moose Lake._

_Fernando had agreed to be Tulio's best man. He stood at the altar, trying to ignore the itchiness of his new, overly-starched suit. Blu and Jewel were perched on one of the front pews. Blu wore a tiny black bow on his neck, while Jewel had a white flower placed between her head feathers, both courtesy of Fernando._

_Linda arrived soon after, arm-in-arm with Manny, who was of course set to give her away. Tulio's jaw dropped. Linda looked absolutely beautiful in her pure white dress, a string of pearls adorning her neck._

_As the organist began playing, Linda and Manny walked down the aisle. Once they reached the altar, Manny stepped away, allowing Linda to join Tulio. The two shared an excited smile as the ceremony went underway._

_"Do you, Tulio Monteiro, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The minister asked._

_"I do." Tulio grinned._

_"And do you, Linda Gunderson, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" The minister prompted._

_"I do." Linda nodded._

_Fernando stepped forward, bringing forth the wedding rings on a velvet cushion. Tulio and Linda took the rings and placed them on each others' fingers._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister declared. "You may kiss the bride."_

_Tulio and Linda embraced in a loving kiss. The crowd cheered, with Blu and Jewel cawing with joy._

_During the reception, Blu and Jewel joined them for a photo; Blu perched on Linda's arm, while Jewel perched on Tulio's, and the newlyweds brought their arms close together, so the Spix's macaws could stand side by side._

_After the reception, Linda flung her bouquet into the air. Her friends from Moose Lake (along with Tulio's female colleagues) scrambled madly for it. The couple barely noticed, as they headed toward the cab that would take them to their honeymoon destination. Blu and Jewel flew over, landing on their shoulders._

_"Thanks for coming, Blu." Linda smiled, stroking Blu's head. "I couldn't imagine this day without you."_

_"You too, Jewel." Tulio added. "It's pretty much because of you that we're even here today."_

_Jewel cawed proudly._

_"See you soon." Linda smiled._

_"Take care of each other." Tulio grinned._

_Fernando joined them._

_"Have fun, guys." He smiled. "I'll hold down the fort while you're gone."_

_"We know you will." Linda kissed him on the cheek._

_"No doubts here." Tulio chuckled._

_Blu and Jewel disembarked from the humans' shoulders as they entered their taxi. Tulio and Linda waved to their guests as they drove away to their honeymoon destination._

_The Present..._

"And that's the story." Tulio finished. "We had a wonderful honeymoon, and returned to work, side by side. Not long after, we adopted Fernando, and became one big, happy family."

"Oh, what a beautiful story." Gabi sniffed. "I may cry."

"I may vomit." Nigel sneered.

Fernando then entered the room, carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, Tulio." He smiled. "We were just talking about you."

"Let me guess... Linda's trying to figure out what my anniversary gift is?" Tulio smirked.

"Got it in one." Fernando nodded. "She's still pretty smug about figuring out last year's gift."

"She'll never guess." Tulio boasted. "Not this year."

"We'll see." Fernando shrugged. "Right now, I've got food for the lovebirds. You about done here?"

"Just about." Tulio nodded, as he made his way out of the room. "And now I've got a surprise to spring..."

"Good luck." Fernando smiled.

As Fernando gave Nigel and Gabi their food, Gabi was still swooning.

"I hope we'll remember _our_ big day as fondly some day." She nuzzled against Nigel.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Nigel grimaced.

"Oh, you!" Gabi giggled, nuzzling closer. "Such a rascal!"

"When will my torment end?" Nigel groaned.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	20. Tropical Terror

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Twenty: Tropical Terror**

In the middle of the afternoon, Bia, Carla and Tiago were eating some berries together.

"Mmm, good stuff." Tiago grinned.

"You know, it's almost the end of October." Bia declared. "If we were still living with Linda and Tulio, we'd be celebrating Halloween about now."

"Oh, yeah." Carla nodded. "I loved all those little costumes Linda used to make us."

"Yeah, and all those spooky decorations." Tiago added. "Not that they ever scared me, that is..."

"Oh, really?" Bia smirked. "Remember those plastic bats a couple of years back? They nearly scared you right out of your feathers!"

"Did not!" Tiago shot back. "I was just... pretending to be scared!"

"You're a heck of an actor then, T." Carla snickered. "I totally bought it. Especially when you screamed 'MOMMY'!"

Tiago pouted angrily as Bia and Carla giggled.

"Did I hear that right?" Antonio suddenly descended on them. "Did the little pineapple head really get scared by some fake bats?"

"Butt out, Atonio." Carla growled, instantly leaping to her little brother's defense.

"If you thought some plastic bats were scary, you'd probably freak out at what I just heard." Antonio smrked.

"And what exactly did you just hear?" Bia frowned.

"You know that little valley, off to the west?" Antonio asked. "They say there's a monster there."

"A monster?" Tiago gulped.

"Oh, yeah." Antonio nodded. "A monster known as the barrel-beaked beast-bird."

"I've never heard of such a creature." Bia said sceptically. "And besides, monsters don't exist."

"This one does." Antonio sneered. "It has huge wings, long talons that scrape along tree branches as it walks, and a giant beak that could swallow you whole."

"...Whole?" Tiago gulped.

"Oh, yeah." Antonio nodded. "When it's hungry, it clacks it's beak together. And it sounds like this..."

Antonio threw back his head and let a blood-curdling screech.

"Oh, please." Carla snorted. "You really expect us to believe this garbage?"

"You don't have to." Antonio shrugged. "Go to the valley and see for yourselves. Unless, of course, you're scared?"

"Hey, we're not scared!" Tiago yelled.

"Prove it." Antonio sneered. "Fly over to the valley and check it out for yourself. There's a funny-colored orchid that grows there. Bring one of those back as proof."

"A rare orchid..." Bia mused, thinking of adding it to her collection.

"Well, are you macaws, or are you chickens?" Antonio leaned forward. "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Oh, we're macaws, all right." Carla glared. "We'll go to that valley with the so-called monster. If only to get you off our case."

"You'd better." Antonio glared. "Or else I'll tell everyone what chickens you three are."

"Well, that's not completely immature at all." Bia sniped.

"Good luck." Antonio grinned.

And with that, Antonio flew off.

"W-we're not really gonna go there, are we?" Tiago trembled.

"Oh, we are." Carla declared. "I'm not letting that jerk think his dumb little story scared us."

"But what if he was telling the truth?" Tiago gulped.

"Highly unlikely." Bia snorted. "I know every species in the Amazon, and there is no such thing as a barrel-beaked beast-bird."

"Exactly." Carla nodded. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid!" Tiago insisted.

"Of course you're not." Bia rolled her eyes. "And you don't have to be. All we have to do is go to this monster-less valley, and bring back an orchid. Simple."

"Yeah, simple." Tiago nodded.

They flew over to the valley together. It was a small, quiet place. No birds roosted there, due to how close it once was to the loggers' path of destruction.

"Here we are." Carla declared. "And surprise, surprise: there's no 'barrel-beaked beast-bird' to be seen."

"I told you so." Bia smiled. "'Barrel-beaked beast-bird'... Please."

"Okay." Tiago nodded, his courage bolstered, by the lack of a monster. "Let's go find that orchid and get outta here."

Finding the orchid wasn't too difficult; There were several of them at the rear of the valley.

"What a fascinating specimen..." Bia picked one of them up.

"Okay, orchid found." Carla declared. "And not a monster in sight."

"Yeah, I knew it was all a hoax." Tiago blustered. "Dumb Antonio, thinkin' he can scare us..."

Suddenly, they heard a rustling sound.

"...What was that?" Tiago gulped.

"Relax, T." Carla rolled her eyes. "It was probably just the wind."

They then heard what sounded like the flapping of giant wings.

"You hear that?" Tiago trembled. "It's the barrel-beaked beast-bird!"

"Impossible." Bia shook her head in disbelief. "There's no such thing!"

A loud clacking sound echoed through the valley.

"That sounds like a barrel-beak to me." Tiago quivered. "I don't wanna be swallowed whole!"

"It's probably nothing." Carla said, but not with much confidence. "You know what kind of weird sounds you hear in the jungle-"

A bloodcurdling screech filled the air.

"AAAHH!" Tiago screamed. "It _is_ the barrel-beaked beast-bird!"

"Can't be." Bia insisted. "It's not possible."

"Less talk, more flying." Carla urged. "Let's beat it!"

The trio flew off as fast as they could, only stopping once they were outside the valley.

"That... was... close!" Tiago gasped.

"I don't believe it." Bia declared. "It's real. How can it be real?"

"Just be glad we got away." Carla declared. "And that we got the orchid. Means we don't have to go back in."

At that moment, another sound emanated from the valley. It wasn't a scary sound, but a sound of amusement. Someone was laughing.

"What the-" Carla turned around. "What's so funny?"

"You're not thinking of going back there, are you?" Tiago trembled. "The barrel-beaked beast-bird'll get ya!"

"If there really is a monster in there, then why is someone laughing?" Bia wondered.

Carla and Bia flew back towards the valley. Tiago, after a moment's hesitation, followed.

"If I get eaten, they're _so_ gonna pay!" He muttered.

As they flew back into the valley, they saw Antonio perched on a tree branch, laughing hysterically. Two large fronds (used to mimic wing flaps) and a hollow branch (a makeshift megaphone) laid next to him. At Carla's urging, they stopped and hid.

"Dumb babies!" Antonio snickered loudly. "Can't believe they fell for that! Barrel-beaked beast-bird, hah! What a bunch of losers! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Why, that sneaky-!" Carla growled.

"He set us up!" Tiago realised.

"I can't believe I actually thought there was a monster here!" Bia shook her head, ashamed of herself. "That rotten bird..."

"Well, he's not gonna get away with it." Carla announced, her eyes narrowing.

"I know that look." Tiago smirked. "What do ya have in mind, sis?"

"We give that jerk a taste of his own medicine." Carla picked up some sticks. "Follow my lead, guys."

Meanwhile, Antonio was still gloating.

"Anyone with half a brain wouldn't believe in monsters." He snorted.

Carla started scraping her sticks against the side of the tree.

"Huh?" Antonio frowned, looking around for the source of the noise.

Tiago grabbed some nuts, and started tapping them against a branch, mimicking the rhythm of footsteps.

"Who's there?" Antonio demanded.

Bia shook another branch, causing the leaves to make a rustling sound.

"Whoever's doing that, it isn't funny!" Antonio quivered.

Carla spotted a hollow, fallen log on the ground. She signalled her siblings to follow, and flew down to it.

"I am the barrel-beaked bird-beast!" She yelled into the log, causing her voice to be projected in a distorted fashion. "And you, little red one, have trespassed into my territory!

"N-no!" Antonio trembled. "I made you up! You're not real!"

"Oh, no?" Carla nodded to Tiago.

Tiago clapped the nuts together over the logs, projecting the clacking sound over the valley.

"Th-the clacking beak..." Antonio gulped.

"Is that real enough for you?" Carla boomed. "How about this?"

Carla nodded to Bia, who scraped a stick along the inside of the log.

"I can't wait to get my talons into you!" Carla yelled.

"No, p-please..." Antonio begged.

"Three, two, one..." Carla counted off.

At "one", the chicks threw their heads into the log and screeched as loud as they could.

"AAAAHHHH!" Antonio yelped as he flew out of the valley as fast as he could. "MOMMYYY!"

The Spix's macaw siblings fell about laughing.

"Who's the chicken now?" Tiago chuckled.

"That'll teach him." Bia tittered.

"Nice work, guys." Carla smiled. "At least this wasn't a total waste of time."

"And I got a new specimen for my collection." Bia held up the orchid.

Tiago's stomach rumbled.

"All that action's made me hungry." He declared. "Time for another berry stop!"

Before long, they were back where they started; Enjoying some juicy berries.

"So much for the 'barrel-beaked beast-bird'." Bia sneered. "I knew it wasn't real."

"Hey, guys?" Tiago said solemnly. "I know I said I wasn't scared back there, but... I totally was."

"We all were, T." Carla patted him on the back. "No big deal."

"Carla's right." Bia nodded. "Even the bravest birds get scared sometimes."

"Besides, I'm betting Antonio was scared than all of us put together." Carla chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Tiago snickered. "Thanks, guys. You're the best sisters ever."

"Lucky for you, huh?" Carla smiled, as she pulled her siblings in for a hug. "As long as we stick together, jerks like Antonio can't ever hurt us."

"And that's a fact." Bia grinned.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	21. Macaw Matchmaker

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Macaw Matchmaker**

With the kids out of the hollow for the day, Blu and Jewel were enjoying some precious "alone time".

"Finally, a little time to ourselves." Jewel purred as they danced.

"Yeah." Blu smiled, dipping his wife. "Just you and me..."

Roberto was suddenly standing beside them.

"Hey, guys." He waved.

"Ah!" Blu dropped Jewel in shock.

"Ow!" Jewel yelped.

"Oh, sorry!" Blu gasped, helping her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blu." Jewel assured him.

"Are you sure?" Blu asked.

"Trust me, I'm more annoyed than hurt right now." Jewel snarked.

"Sorry to interrupt." Roberto said sheepishly. "Hey Blu, could I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of something here..." Blu said awkwardly.

"Sure, Beto." Jewel said, realising that Roberto was acting a little off at the moment. "I thank Blu can spare a couple of minutes. Go ahead, sweetie."

"Well, if it's okay with you." Blu smiled. "Be right back."

"I'll be waiting." Jewel winked.

Blu followed Roberto outside.

"So, what's the problem?" Blu asked.

"Well, you see..." Roberto took a deep breath. "This is kind of embarrassing..."

"What, have you got a rash or something?" Blu asked.

"Not that kind of embarrassing." Roberto grimaced. "It's, well... yesterday, I was eating some berries, when I saw... her."

"Her?" Blu frowned. "Her who?"

"Her." Roberto sighed. "Evita. She was flying by with some friends of hers. They landed on one of the other branches, ate some berries, talked. All the while, I was mesmerised by her beauty. I've never seen a bird so gorgeous."

"A real looker, huh?" Blu asked, noting the glazed look in Roberto's eyes.

"And the voice of an angel." Roberto sighed. "Like music to my ears. And her name... the second I heard it, I thought 'her name's as beautiful as the rest of her'."

"I'm not really seeing the problem here." Blu shrugged. "If you think she's so great, why didn't you just put on the charm like you always do?"

"I... couldn't." Roberto admitted. "I wanted to catch her as she flew by, but I just... couldn't say anything. Not a word came out of my beak. That's never happened to me before."

"Not once?" Blu asked.

"Not ever." Roberto shook his head.

"Hey, maybe it's the real thing." Blu suggested.

"You mean... love?" Roberto gaped.

"Sure sounds like it." Blu nodded. "That's pretty much how I felt when I first saw Jewel. I was so awestruck by her beauty, I didn't even notice she was about to attack me until it was too late."

"I'm guessing the feeling wasn't mutual at the time?" Roberto chuckled.

"You could say that." Blu snorted. "But still, why have you come to me? Don't you have other guy friends who could help?"

"If they found out I choked like that, they'd never let me hear the last of it." Roberto declared grimly. "I know _you_ wouldn't do anything like that. So what do you say? Can you help a bird out?"

Blu thought it over for a second.

"Okay, I'll do it." Blu nodded. "We'll meet up by the clay banks tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, buddy." Roberto grinned.

"No problem." Blu smiled. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a romantic rendezvous to get back to."

"By all means, pal." Roberto chuckled. "Ju-Ju's lucky to have a guy like you."

"She's not the only lucky one." Blu beamed.

Blu returned to the hollow.

"So, are you and Beto all done with your 'private' chat?" Jewel asked.

"We sure are." Blu embraced. "Which means it's just you and me again."

"Goody." Jewel whispered, as their beaks met in a sweet kiss.

The next morning, Blu met with Roberto by the clay banks.

"So, what's the game plan?" Roberto asked.

"Game plan?" Blu repeated.

"You know, to get me and Evita together." Roberto declared.

"Well, I don't have a plan _per se_." Blu admitted. "But I do have some thoughts."

"I was countin' on that." Roberto smiled. "I mean, you managed to sweep Ju-Ju off her feet... Maybe I can try whatever you did."

"Not really an option." Blu frowned. "Not unless there's a plane around here you can jump out of."

"Okay..." Roberto drawled, unwilling to ask just what Blu meant.

"Maybe you could try talking to her again?" Blu suggested.

"What if I freeze up?" Roberto asked. "Wait, I got it: You can talk to her for me!"

"I can?" Blu gaped.

"Sure." Roberto nodded. "I heard her friends mention something about going to the Brazil nut grove. We'll go there, and you can tell her all about me!"

"Well..." Blu scratched his neck, unsure.

"Come on, there's no time to lose!" Roberto took off.

"Wait for me!" Blu flew after him.

They flew off to the Brazil nut grove. Blu was barely able to keep up with Roberto and his superior flying speed. Roberto suddenly landed on a tree branch, and was joined seconds later by Blu.

"Well, there's my exercise for the day." Blu said breathlessly.

"There she is." Roberto pointed. "The glorious Evita."

Blu looked over to where Roberto was pointing. A slender Spix's macaw with brown eyes and three long crest feathers running down her back was chatting with two friends.

"Isn't she a sight?" Roberto sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." Blu, who only had eyes for Jewel, shrugged.

Roberto made a quick trip to the ground and picked up an orchid.

"Here." He gave it to Blu. "Give this to Evita, and tell her that I think she's the most beautiful bird in the world."

"Okay, but I still think you should be doing this yourself." Blu sighed.

Blu flew over to Evita and her friends.

"Excuse me, Evita?" He asked.

"Yes?" Evita turned.

"I have a message from my friend, Roberto." Blu held up the orchid. "He thinks you're the most beautiful bird in the world, and he wanted me to give you this."

"Oh, really?" Evita took the flower, her friends giggling. "And why exactly isn't he saying this to me himself?"

"Well, uh..." Blu muttered.

"Too good to talk to me himself, huh?" Evita glared. "I know exactly who Roberto is. That smug would-be ladykiller's always flying around, putting the moves on girls, acting like he's god's gift to lady macaws."

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that." Blu said awkwardly."

"I'm not going to be his latest conquest." Evita said dismissively. "Tell your friend 'thanks, but no thanks'."

"Okay." Blu said awkwardly. "Thank you for the feedback."

Blu flew back over to Roberto.

"Well?" Roberto said hopefully.

"Basically, she hates you." Blu said bluntly. "She thinks you're this smug ladykiller who only wants her as his latest conquest."

"What?!" Roberto spluttered. "I wouldn't... I haven't... I may pour the charm on around the ladies, but I'd _never_ treat them like that!"

"Well, she seems to think so." Blu shrugged.

"I don't believe this." Roberto collapsed, shattered. "The girl of my dreams wants nothing to do with me."

"Don't give up yet." Blu urged. "If you'd just go talk to her-"

"I can't!" Roberto yelled. "I just can't. Not that you'd know what that's like, not being able to tell the love of your love how you feel about her."

"Actually, I do." Blu declared.

"Whoa, really?" Roberto gaped.

"Really." Blu nodded. "When I realised I'd fallen in love with Jewel, I wanted so badly to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't get the words out. I almost lost her forever before I could muster up the courage to say it. Believe me, I know how hard this is."

"Sorry, Blu." Roberto sighed. "Didn't mean to assume."

"Forget it." Blu shrugged.

Evita and her friends suddenly took off. Evita shot a glare at Roberto as she passed by. Roberto tried to say something, but the words died on his beak.

"Should we follow them?" Blu asked.

"Nah." Roberto groaned. "Evita would really think I was a creep if she caught me following her."

"Maybe we should pick this up again tomorrow." Blu suggested. "Take the time inbetween to mentally regroup."

"Yeah, sure." Roberto sighed.

Blu knew how Roberto felt. It was a feeling he'd experienced himself, which was why he was now more determined then ever to help Roberto get his dream girl.

The next morning, they regrouped at the shore of the claybanks, right behind a bushel of berries.

"Okay, I know I'm gonna sound like a broken record, but why don't you just tell Evita how you feel?" Blu suggested. "Maybe even straighten this whole thing out?"

"How can I do that when I can't even speak around her?" Roberto sighed.

"It's a conundrum, alright." Blu admitted.

While Roberto lowered his head in shame, Blu looked around, hoping desperately to receive inspiration from his surroundings. As he looked up, he saw Evita descending from the forest. She landed right behind the bushel and Roberto, and started cleaning herself in the water. She didn't appear to have noticed Blu and Roberto.

Suddenly, Blu had an idea.

"Say, Roberto." He smiled. "Let's say you _could_ talk to Evita, and she was here right now. What would you say?"

"What would I say?" Roberto lifted his head up. "I'd say she's the most amazing vision of beauty I've ever seen. I'd say her eyes are like the two most perfect Brazil nuts I've ever seen, that her feathers are as blue as the purest water, that her voice is more beautiful than a thousand songbirds. I'd tell her that I'd gladly give myself to her, heart and soul, for even a single minute of her company, for she is truly an angel, and I can only dream of being worthy of her."

The bushel suddenly parted, and Evita stood before them.

"Roberto." She whispered.

"Evita!" Roberto turned around, surprised. "I-I..."

"Did you really mean all that?" Evita asked.

"I-I-I..." Robert stuttered. A jab in the side from Blu spurred him on. "Yes. Every word. I've never felt this way about any girl before, I swear."

"If that's true, then why didn't you tell me?" Evita asked.

"He couldn't tell you because he gets tongue-tied around you." Blu declared. "He didn't want to embarrass himself, so he sent me to talk to you."

"And I said all those things about you..." Evita said regretfully. "I guess I was wrong about you. You're really not some egotistical ladykiller. You have a really beautiful soul."

"Thanks." Roberto gushed.

For a moment, they stood there, Roberto grinning like an idiot. Blu cleared his throat loudly.

"Evita, I think Roberto has something he'd like to ask you." He declared. "Right, Roberto?"

"Right." Roberto steadied himself. "Evita, would you like to watch the sunset with me this evening?"

""I'd love to." Evita smiled. She planted a kiss on Roberto's cheek. "Don't forget to bring that beautiful soul with you."

Roberto stroked his cheek as Evita flew away.

"Wow..." He gasped. "That really just happened, didn't it?"

"It sure did." Blu nodded. "Congratulations."

"I couldn't have done without you." Roberto clapped Blu on the back. "Setting us up like that, you sly bird!"

"Happy to help." Blu grinned.

"Now, I've a date to prepare for." Roberto noted. "Better start getting ready."

"Best of luck to you both." Blu smiled. "And who knows? Maybe you'll wind up getting that flock of little Robertos you've been hankering after."

"A little early to be thinking about that." Roberto chided him. "Still, talons crossed! Catch you later, buddy!"

Blu smiled as Roberto flew away. Helping him win the girl of his dreams was almost as rewarding as it was when he won Jewel's heart. He could only hope Roberto and Evita would end up as happy as he and Jewel were.

With that in mind, Blu's thought's turned to Jewel as he returned. The moment he returned to the hollow, he swept her up into a kiss.

"Well, hello to you too." Jewel chuckled.

"Have I ever mentioned how lucky I feel to have you?" Blu asked.

"Maybe once or twice." Jewel shrugged.

"Well, I mean it." Blu nuzzled against her. "Being with you makes me feel like the luckiest bird in the world."

"Right back at ya, sweetie." Jewel purred, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	22. The Big Game

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Big Game**

The animosity between the blue and red macaw tribes had simmered down following the battle against the loggers, but there was still a hint of friendly rivalry between the two. Eduardo and Felipe agreed to set up some sporting events to channel that rivalry, in order to ensure it stayed friendly. To that end, they organised a soccer match between the youth of their tribes.

The blue macaws' team consisted of Tiago and several of his friends. Skye had also volunteered, the spunky tomboy raring for a chance to show off her skills, as had Renaldo, who had been selected to be captain. Meanwhile, Antonio headed the red macaws' team.

Bia, not being the sporting type, watched from the sidelines, while Carla led the blue team's cheerleading squad.

"Go for it, blues!" She whooped. "Beat those reds!"

Every macaw from both tribes lined the walls of the Pit of Doom (voting was currently underway for a change of name), cheering on their sides.

"Go, Tiago!" Jewel yelled. "Show 'em what you've got!"

"Let's hope he does better than I did the last time I was here." Blu joked.

"Of course he will." Eduardo grinned. "He's my grandson, isn't he?"

Roberto and Felipe, who had been coaching their teams, stood together on the sidelines.

"Ah, this takes me back." Roberto smiled.

"Yep." Felipe nodded. "We weren't much older than they were when we played our first game."

"Which my side won, by the way." Roberto said smugly.

"Beginner's luck." Felipe said airily. "My team won't be needing that. They'll show your kids how it's done!"

"We'll see." Roberto declared.

"May the best team win." Felipe grinned.

Meanwhile, Miguel politely made his way over to where Bia was sitting, edging around the seated birds.

"I wish your side the best of luck." He told her sportingly.

"Yours too." Bia smiled. "...Would you like to sit by me?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Miguel nodded, sitting beside her.

The teams were performing their final warmups.

"You ready, T?" Skye asked as she stretched her wings.

"Oh, yeah." Tiago nodded as he extended his leg. "I'm gonna rock this thing!"

"Not as much as I am." Skye teased.

"Well, look who we're up against." Antonio sneered to his two lackies. "A shrimp and a girl. I'm so scared!"

The lackies chuckled sycophantically. The other team members simply rolled their eyes.

"Back off, Antonio." Renaldo stepped forward. "This is supposed to be a friendly competition."

"No such thing as 'friendly competition'." Antonio smirked. "You'll see that soon enough."

At the referee's urging, the teams took their places.

"You know the rules." The Bare-faced curassow declared. "First to five goals wins. Now, call it."

"Heads." Renaldo called.

"Tails." Antonio declared.

The referee threw a yellow-and-orange bird into the air. The bird landed on her back, her head pointing upwards.

"I don't know why I even come in for work." The bird groaned.

The referee kicked the Brazil nut that had been designated as the ball over to Renaldo, and the game began.

"And they're off!" The porcupine narrator declared. "These young macaws, some of the best both tribes have to offer, vying for dominance in this friendly skirmish."

"Renaldo passes the ball to Skye!" His tapir cohort narrated. "She passes it to Tiago..."

Tiago caught the ball, and flew towards the red team's goal.

"Gimme that!" Antonio snarled, knocking Tiago aside and taking the ball himself.

"Foul!" Eduardo yelled.

"Why that little..." Blu growled, full of paternal fury.

"You get a warning for that one, kid!" The referee declared.

"Aw, come on!" Antonio protested.

"Good call, ref!" Mimi cheered.

As the game recommenced, Antonio passed the ball to one of his cronies. Renaldo flew in and intercepted it.

"I'll take that." He grinned.

"Hey!" Antonio screeched.

He then flew up past the other red macaws, and kicked the ball past the goalie and into the net.

"GOAAALL!" The tapir cheered.

"And Renaldo scores the first goal of the game!" The porcupine added.

"Whoo!" Carla cheered. "That's my guy!"

"Like uncle, like nephew." Roberto boasted.

"Don't get cocky yet." Felipe remarked. "The game is still young."

Antonio, seething over the early loss, had his team redouble their efforts. During a skirmish for the ball, one of his lackies managed to kick it upwards. Antonio flew up and kicked it into the blue team's net.

"Hah!" He smirked. "How'd'ya like me now?"

"And it's all tied up!" The tapir announced.

"Of course." Felipe grinned. "What Antonio lacks in social skills, he makes up for in soccer skills. Almost..."

Both sides intensified their playing, flitting and flying all around the pit.

Antonio got hold of the ball, and flew towards the blue team's net. From out of nowhere, Skye flew up and snatched the ball out of his talons. She flew over to the red team's goal, skillfully dodging the other red macaws, and kicked the ball into the net, which narrowly evaded the goalkeeper's grasp.

"GOAL!" The tapir cheered.

"And the score is now 2-1." The porcupine announced.

The blue macaws in the audience cheered.

"Not bad for a girl, huh?" Skye taunted Antonio.

"That's it." Antonio growled. "They're going down!"

"Easy there, cap." One of his teammates remarked. "It's just a game."

"That we're losing!" Antonio roared. "Or don't you idiots care? Now get out there and win!"

"Can't believe Felipe thought it was a good idea to put him in charge..." Another red macaw muttered.

"What was that?" Antonio growled.

"Nothing." The red macaw answered.

"Good work out there, team." Renaldo smiled. "We can win this!"

"No duh." Tiago smirked

"Let's kick some red tailfeathers." Skye grinned.

"Yeah!" The other team members cheered.

The game went on at a frenzied pace, with much back and forths with the ball, and impressive moves from both sides. Before anyone knew it, the score was 4-4.

"This is it, folks." The porcupine declared. "The next goal decides the winner."

"I can't stand the suspense!" The tapir yelled in his friend's ear.

Antonio lunged for the ball. He got it, but couldn't hold on to it, as Renaldo once again snatched it out of his talons.

"Oh no, you don't!" Antonio growled, flying after Renaldo.

Antonio kicked the ball out of Renaldo's talons. Renaldo snatched it back, and Antonio reclaimed it. Renaldo snatched it back, and flew upward.

Enraged, Antonio signalled to his two lackies. One flew in front of Renaldo, blocking his view, while the other blindsided him, injuring his talon.

"Ah!" Renaldo yelped.

"No way!" Carla yelled. "Do something, ref!"

"Foul!" The referee declared.

Antonio's lacky was sidelined, but so too was Renaldo, his injured talon putting him out of the game. A substitute came on in his place.

"So much for your star player." Antonio sneered.

The game continued. The substitute was good, but not nearly as good as Renaldo. Antonio easily snatched the ball from him, and headed over to the blue team's goal. Tiago flew off in pursuit.

"Remember me?" Tiago jeered.

"Get lost, shrimp." Antonio growled.

Antonio kicked the ball over to a teammate, but it was intercepted by Skye.

"Go long, T!" Skye kicked the ball across the pit.

"Mine!" Antonio yelled, as he and Tiago flew to catch the ball.

Tiago flew right behind Antonio, the older bird's larger wings giving him the edge.

"See ya, shrimp!" Antonio taunted, as the ball dropped towards him.

"Wanna bet?" Tiago countered.

As Antonio stopped to catch the ball, Tiago utilized the backwards flying trick Roberto had taught him; Not only pushing his reversed self along with his wing flaps, but angling himself upward, too. As a result, he intercepted the ball a split-second before Antonio caught it.

"What th-?" Antonio gaped. He was so stunned, it took him a second to realize Tiago was getting away. "Hey!"

Tiago flew towards the red goal.

"Stop him!" Antonio yelled.

The red macaws tried to stop Tiago, but he was too nimble for them. He ducked and weaved around them, juggling the ball in his talons.

"That's right!" Tiago smirked. "You can't touch this!"

With the goal in sight, Tiago performed a bicycle kick. The ball flew towards the top corner of the net. The world seemed to have gone into slow motion as everyone watched the goalkeeper attempt to stop it. It was close. So close, in fact, that the ball brushed the goalkeeper's feathers. But Tiago's aim was true, and the ball entered the net.

The blue macaws cheered as the referee whistled, indicating the end of the game.

"And that's five for the blues!" The tapir bellowed.

"A spectacular finish." The porcupine smiled. "Little Tiago pulled a come-from-behind victory."

Bia cheered happily, and hugged Miguel. She quickly let go, blushing.

"Sorry..." She said awkwardly.

"That's okay." Miguel replied, flustered. "You were just happy. Heat of the moment, and everything..."

"That's my boy!" Blu smiled, as Jewel, Eduardo and Mimi hugged him ecstatically.

"Go, T-Bird!" Roberto whooped.

The blue macaw team landed on the cliff edge.

"Way to go, T!" Skye hugged Tiago. "You rule!"

"I do, don't I?" Tiago smirked.

"Sweet moves, pal." Renaldo agreed as he limped over to them.

"You've got uncle Beto to thank for that." Tiago smiled. "If he hadn't taught me how to fly backwards, we'd never have won."

"You got lucky." Antonio snorted. "Next time, you're gonna get it!"

"Sore loser." One of his teammates muttered.

"Ah well, can't win 'em all." Felipe shrugged, taking the defeat better than Antonio. "Guess you're a pretty good coach after all, Roberto."

"You're not too shabby yourself, Felipe." Roberto smiled.

The winning team was greeted by their friends and family.

"You okay, babe?" Carla asked Renaldo.

"I'll be fine." Renaldo shrugged. "It's just a little sprain. It'll be back to normal in no time."

"Well, let me know if you need a nurse..." Carla winked.

"Congratulations, honey!" Jewel beamed as she hugged her son.

"You were amazing out there." Blu added.

"Thanks, dad." Tiago grinned. "But I did borrow some of your moves out there."

"I thought they looked familiar." Blu ruffled his son's crest. "Anyway, I'm just glad your first big game didn't turn out like mine."

By and large, Eduardo and Felipe's plan had worked. While some of the red macaws were sore losers (much like Antonio) and a few blue macaws were taking part in unsportsmanlike gloating, for the most part, they had enjoyed the event. Some were even exchanging compliments towards the opposite side's team.

"Well, I'd say our little experiment was a success." Eduardo declared.

"Got that right, Eddie." Felipe grinned. "Maybe we oughta do this more often."

"Maybe we should." Eduardo nodded.

"'Course, my team'll win next time." Felipe smirked. "Especially if I pick a new captain..."

"I'm sure they will." Eduardo chuckled.

"See ya around, Eddie." Felipe took off, leading his flock home.

Eduardo joined his family, celebrating their win, and secure in the knowledge that the blue and red macaw tribes' relationship was better than ever. What they once referred to as 'war' would now be used to bring their tribes closer together, in the spirit of sportsmanship and friendly competition.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	23. Head Vs Heart

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Head Vs. Heart**

One morning in the Amazon, Bia was eating her breakfast faster than usual.

"Careful, sweetie." Blu told her. "You don't want to choke now, do you?"

"Sorry, dad." Bia said through a mouth full of star fruit. "I'm just going to see Miguel. He said he has something incredible to show me, and I don't want to miss it."

"I think your boyfriend can wait a minute or two." Jewel declared.

Bia almost choked on her fruit.

"Mom!" She coughed. "Miguel's not my boyfriend!"

"Of course not." Jewel smirked.

"He really isn't!" Bia blushed. "We're just friends!"

"Friends who spend all day together." Tiago teased.

"Don't even start." Bia glared.

"Why so shy?" Carla smirked. "You two are a perfect match."

"Not you too, Carla." Bia groaned.

"Well, it's true." Carla shrugged. "You're smart, he's smart. You like bugs, he likes bugs."

"So by that logic, we should fall madly in love with each other?" Bia snorted. "I fail to see the reasoning behind that."

"Come on, guys." Blu stepped in. "Leave Bia alone. If she says she and Miguel are just friends, that's all there is to it."

"Thanks, dad." Bia smiled.

"Though you would make a cute couple." Blu admitted.

"Dad!" Bia yelled.

"Sorry." Blu chuckled. "I couldn't resist."

"That's it." Bia pouted. "I'm out of here."

"Have fun, sweetie." Jewel smiled.

With a huff, Bia flew out of the hollow.

"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself. "What, a boy and a girl can't hang out without everyone assuming they're dating?"

Bia remained in a foul mood until she met up with Miguel, over on the red macaws' side of the jungle.

"Hi, Bia." Miguel smiled.

"Hey, Miguel." Bia smiled back. "What did you want to show me?"

"It's right over here." Miguel flew upwards, prompting Bia to follow.

Miguel led Bia to a small corner of the jungle, where numerous chrysalises were hanging from tree branches.

"Are those blue morpho chrysalises?" Bia asked, judging by their size.

"Sure are." Miguel nodded. "And they're about to open."

The two macaw watched and waited as, one by one, the large butterflies slowly broke out of their chrysalises.

"Incredible." Bia smiled.

"No kidding." Miguel grinned.

The butterflies dried their wings in the sun, then took off into the sky.

"What a beautiful sight." Bia sighed.

"Hey, look." Miguel pointed at Bia's feet. "There's an empty chrysalis."

They both reached for it at the same time. Their wingtips touched. They both pulled away.

"Sorry." Bia blushed. "You take it."

"No, you." Miguel countered. "I insist."

"Okay." Bia picked up the chrysalis. "Thanks."

I'm sure it'll look great in your collection." Miguel smiled.

"I'm sure it will." Bia smiled back. "That was really nice of you, Mig."

"It was nothing." Miguel said humbly.

The sun shone though the canopy, reflecting off Miguel's feathers, causing them to gleam. Bia stared for a moment, transfixed.

"Everything okay, Bi?" Miguel asked.

"Oh, sure." Bia nodded awkwardly. "It's just a... really beautiful day, isn't it?"

"You've got that right." Miguel nodded. "You know, I'm getting kind of hungry. Wanna go get some berries?"

"I'd love to." Bia nodded.

As they flew over to the clay banks, Bia found herself glancing at Miguel every few seconds.

_'What is wrong with me today?'_ She thought. _'I can't stop looking at him. Almost like I'm... No, I'm not! We're just friends, that's all! No matter what my family says!'_

They landed on a branch with berries, and started eating. While they eat, Bia tried her best not to look at Miguel for too long, focusing on her food instead.

"Mmm, that was good." Miguel smiled. "You must've thought so, too. You couldn't keep your eyes off those berries."

"Oh, yeah..." Bia played along. "Those were some good berries."

"Miguel!" A female scarlet macaw called.

"Gotta go." Miguel sighed. "My mom's calling."

"Okay."Bia nodded. "See you later."

As Miguel flew away, Bia breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the chance to marshal her thoughts.

"Okay Bia, just relax." She said aloud. "You are not in love with Miguel. Miguel is your best friend. He's smart, fun, sweet, has the cutest green eyes... no, stop it!"

Bia groaned. Like her father, she was a smart bird, grounded in reason and logic. Alas, there wasn't much place for reason and logic in matters of the heart.

"Why'd mom and dad and everybody else have to put that idea in my head?" Bia lamented, as she flew back home.

Tiago was inside the hollow when Bia returned.

"Back so soon?" He smirked. "What happened, you and your boyfriend have a tiff?"

"I am so not in the mood for this." Bia snarled at her little brother, getting right in his face. "So back off. Okay?!"

"Okay." Tiago gulped, unnerved at his sister's display of uncharacteristic anger.

Bia walked into her room. She laid down on a patch of leaves, and sighed heavily.

That evening, as the family ate dinner, Bia was barely touching her food.

"So, did you have fun with Miguel, sweetie?" Blu asked.

"Of course." Bia nodded. "We watched some blue morphos come out of their chrysalises."

"Sounds like a pretty boring date to me." Carla teased.

"It was not a date!" Bia yelled. "Will you just get off my back about that?!"

"Easy there, sis." Carla frowned. "I was just ribbin' ya."

"Well, kindly don't." Bia growled.

Blu and Jewel shared a concerned look, knowing full well that Bia wasn't usually so testy. Tiago ate in silence, eager not to rouse his sister's ire.

After a restless night, Bia decided to simply ignore any feelings she had for Miguel. She convinced herself it was for the best, that it was highly unlikely that Miguel shared those feelings, and that it would illogical to risk ruining their friendship over them.

Over the next few days, she stuck to that plan, hanging out with Miguel, studying all manner of insects, and repressing any non-platonic feeling she would experience. But with each passing day, it became harder and harder. The feelings she repressed built up inside her, threatening to burst out into the open.

Miguel was smart enough to realise something was off about Bia, but he wasn't sure if he should bring it up or not. Surely if it was a serious problem, she'd see fit to share it with him.

One day, Bia returned to the hollow. Believing she was alone, she let out a loud sigh.

"Something wrong, sweetie?"

"Ah!" Bia yelped, turning to see Blu in the corner. "...Dad, you scared me."

"Sorry." Blu apologised. "But you didn't answer my question. You've been acting a little strange these past few days. What's the matter?"

"Well, I..." Bia stuttered.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Blu smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, I know..." Bia said awkwardly.

"Well?" Blu urged.

"Okay, dad." Bia sighed. "It's about Miguel. I think I may actually... have feelings for him."

"Wow, really?" Blu gaped. "We were just joking before. You really do like him?"

"Yeah." Bia admitted, blushing. "But I have no idea if he feels the same way. If he doesn't, it could ruin our friendship. Logic dictates that I should keep those feelings to myself, and play it safe."

"And how's that working out for you?" Blu asked.

"...Not well." Bia sighed.

"That's the thing about love." Blu declared. "It's not the sort of thing you can analyse with logic. You have to feel it out, with your heart."

"Really?" Bia asked.

"That's how it worked for me." Blu declared. "In fact, that's how I got your mother. I stopped listening to my head, and started listening to my heart. You should do the same thing."

"But... what if Miguel doesn't feel the same way?" Bia asked.

"That's a risk you'll have to take." Blu declared. "It's better than resisting your feelings, believe me."

"Well, I guess I have no other choice." Bia sighed. "Thanks for the advice, dad."

"Anytime, sweetie." Blu smiled. "Good luck."

The next day, Bia flew out to meet Miguel, the same as usual.

"Good morning, Bia." Miguel smiled.

"Hi, Miguel. Bia said, her face impassive.

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked. "I didn't want to mention it, but you've been acting a little... odd lately."

"Well..." Bia took a breath. "Let me ask you a hypothetical question: How would you feel if I suggested we be... more than just friends?"

"More?" Miguel asked, tensing up. "You mean, like...?"

"Yes." Bia nodded.

"Well, in all honesty..." Miguel shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. "I'd... be supportive of the idea."

"You would?" Bia smiled.

"Yes." Miguel nodded. "In fact, I've been experiencing decidedly more than platonic feelings towards you for a while now."

"You have?" Bia gaped.

"Of course." Miguel beamed. "You're the sweetest, prettiest bird I know. I always have the best times when I'm with you."

Bia blushed.

"But I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship." Miguel continued. "Logic dictated that I shouldn't chance it."

"It was the same with me." Bia chuckled. "Luckily, I had some help in figuring out what was really the best thing to do."

"Wow, we really do think alike." Miguel grinned.

"We do, indeed." Bia nodded. "We're a perfect match, alright."

The two chicks stood there for a moment, letting the revelations sink in.

"So... what now?" Miguel asked. "I'm not exactly an expert on this 'love' thing, you know."

"Neither am I." Bia added. "But I think two birds as smart as us can figure it out."

"We can give it our best shot, at least." Miguel smiled, kissing Bia's wingtip.

"All we have to do is put our heads together..." Bia whispered, edging closer to him.

"Yeah, together..." Miguel whispered back, moving closer too.

Their beaks met in a short, yet satisfying kiss.

"Wow..." Bia sighed.

"Wow..." Miguel grinned.

"But you know, it's not really the head that's important." Bia declared. "In love, it's the heart that matters, and the heart that you should listen to. A very smart bird taught me that."

"Teach me?" Miguel asked, nuzzling her lightly.

"Gladly." Bia giggled, nuzzling him back.

As her father had told her, Bia had managed to resolve her romantic problems without the use of her precious logic. A new horizon had been opened to her, one she would gladly share with Miguel. Even the knowledge that she would have to endure her siblings bombarding her with "I told you sos" couldn't dampen her spirits. After all, love has a way of making you forget your worries...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	24. Tree Trunked

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Tree Trunked**

Carla, Bia and Tiago flew across the Amazon together.

"Try and keep up, slowpokes!" Tiago teased his sisters.

"Please." Carla snorted. "I could outfly you with one wing tied behind my back!"

"That would be physically impossible." Bia pointed out.

"It's trash talk, sis." Carla rolled her eyes. "It doesn't have to make sense."

"Why don't you two try flappin' your wings instead of your beaks?" Tiago smirked.

"Careful what you wish for, bro." Carla shot back.

Eventually, they tired of their flight, and landed on a tree branch.

"Oh, yeah." Tiago grinned. "Who's the fastest? I'm the fastest!"

"Only because you're so scrawny." Carla chided him.

"You mean 'aerodynamic', right?" Tiago chuckled.

"Hey!"

Antonio suddenly flew over.

"What do you twerps think you're doing on my turf?" He growled.

"Not this again." Bia groaned. "The jungle belongs to everyone, Antonio. None of this is your 'turf'."

"Wanna bet, brainiac?" Antonio snorted.

"Back off, Ant brain." Carla sprang to her sister's defence.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk?" Tiago asked.

"Because I'm better than you losers, that's why." Antonio sneered. "Now beat it."

"No way!" Tiago flew up to look Antonio in the eye. "You beat it!"

"Don't push me, shrimp." Antonio snarled. "'Cuz I'll push back."

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Tiago smirked.

"You should be." Antonio declared. "I'm the toughest bird around. I'm not afraid of anything!"

Antonio shoved Tiago. Unfazed, Tiago shoved him back.

"You little..." Antonio snarled.

"Leave it, Tiago." Carla declared. "He's not worth it."

"No!" Tiago yelled. "I've had it with this jerk! Someone's gotta put him in his place!"

"Someone like you, short-stuff?" Antonio sneered, shoving Tiago back. "Don't make me laugh! I'm more afraid of your sisters than you!"

Incensed, Tiago rammed into Antonio. They struggled in mid-air, a flurry of feathers, spinning and tilting.

"I'll teach you to respect me, ya little runt!" Antonio cuffed Tiago on the head with his wing.

"As if!" Tiago headbutted him.

"Tiago, stop!" Bia called.

"Listen to your egghead sister." Antonio growled. "Back off before I really hurt you."

"You first." Tiago spat.

"No, you." Antonio grabbed Tiago's wing and spun him around. "See ya!"

Just as Antonio threw Tiago, Tiago grabbed his leg with his beak, bringing the Scarlet macaw with him. They spun across the air in a haphazard cartwheel, and slammed into the side of a tree. They then fell down the hollow trunk of a smaller, thinner tree.

"Tiago!" Carla gasped.

"No!" Bia yelped.

Tiago and Antonio fell hard on the bottom of the trunk.

"Ow!" Antonio cringed.

"Where are we?" Tiago frowned.

"Tiago!" Bia knocked on the outside of the trunk. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Tiago called.

"Can you fly out?" Carla asked, peeking though a small crack in the side.

"Hold on." Tiago made to spread his wings, but the tips banged against the sides of the trunk. "Ow! ...No go. This place is too thin."

"Can you climb up?" Bia asked.

Tiago attempted to scale the inside of the tree using his beak and talons, but it was too smooth for him to get a grip.

"Nope!" He called.

"We'll go and get help." Carla told him. "Just sit tight!"

"Like I'm gonna go anywhere." Tiago snarked.

As he turned, Tiago realised that Antonio had curled himself up in a ball, and was rocking from side to side.

"This is not happening... this is not happening..." The young Scarlet macaw muttered to himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Tiago gaped.

"N-nothing!" Antonio tried to wave off the inquiry.

"Really?" Tiago squinted. "All this..." He mimicked Antonio's movements. "...Is about nothing?"

"I... I..." Antonio stuttered. "I don't like tight spaces, okay?! I'm a bird! I'm supposed to be out in the open, not trapped in dingy little tree!"

"Will you relax?" Tiago groaned. "My sisters are going for help. We'll be out in no time."

"And what if the help can't help?" Antonio glared. "Then we're stuck in here forever!"

"Well, there's that..." Tiago shrugged.

Antonio curled back into a ball. Tiago couldn't help but watch the pitiable sight of him rocking back and forth.

"I bet you're lovin' this, aren't you?" Antonio growled. "Seeing me all scared, and junk..."

"Not really." Tiago shrugged.

"Yeah, I believe that one..." Antonio snarled.

"What's the big deal?" Tiago asked. "We're all afraid of something. You wouldn't believe the amount of things my dad's afraid of. Besides, it's not like there's no reason to be afraid here."

"No kidding." Antonio snorted. "Thanks a lot for getting me into this."

"Me?" Tiago gaped. "You started it!"

"But it's because of you that we wound up in here!" Antonio yelled.

"None of that wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a jerk!" Tiago shot back.

"Yeah, well..." Antonio stumbled, unable to think of a comeback.

"It doesn't really matter anyway." Tiago sighed. "Like my mom says, 'what's done is done'. Fighting isn't going to fix anything."

"For once, you're right." Antonio sighed.

For a few moments, they sat in silence, waiting for rescue. Suddenly, Antonio looked around, breathing heavily.

"The walls, they're closing in..." He gasped.

"They're really not." Tiago declared. "You gotta calm down. I've seen what happens when my dad panics. It's not pretty."

"Like I really need your help." Antonio spat.

"Yeah, 'cuz you're so great on your own." Tiago rolled his eyes. "...Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time?"

"Why?" Antonio growled. "Why? ... I don't know. I just... do."

"Doesn't it ever bother you that no-one really likes you?" Tiago asked.

"Of course it does!" Antonio yelled. "I don't have tons of friends like you... and most of the friends I do have are scared of me, because I push 'em around all the time."

"Why, though?" Tiago asked.

"I... don't know any other way to act." Antonio admitted. "I've always been this way. I can't help what I am."

"Sure you can." Tiago told him. "Birds can change. My dad had to change to live in the jungle. It was hard, but he did it. You can, too. You just gotta try."

"What do you care, anyway?" Antonio asked. "I'm a jerk, remember?"

"True." Tiago nodded. "But you're also a kid, just like me. I just never noticed 'til now."

"It doesn't matter." Antonio sniffed, tears coming to his eyes. "Because we're never getting out of here. We're stuck, forever."

"Seriously?" Tiago frowned. "You're crying? What happened to Mr tough guy?"

"Good question." Antonio sniffled.

"C'mon, bird up!" Tiago nudged him. "Don't give up! Show this dumb tree who's boss. You're not afraid of anything, remember?"

"Yeah." Antonio stood up straight. "I'm not afraid of you, ya big lump of wood!"

"That's the way!" Tiago cheered.

"I'm the toughest bird around!" Antonio smirked. "No tree's gonna scare me!"

"You know it!" Tiago chuckled.

"Tiago, are you in there?" Blu's voice called.

"Dad!" Tiago smiled.

"Hang on, honey." Jewel's voice called. "We're going to get you out!"

"How?" Antonio yelled.

"Just you wait and see." Blu's voice said confidently.

After a few seconds, Tiago and Antonio saw a length of vine being lowered into the tree.

"Grab hold, you two!" Jewel urged.

Tiago and Antonio grabbed the vine with their beaks, and were pulled up and out of the trunk. Blu and Jewel had been pulling the vine, while Bia and Carla watched.

"Freedom!" Antonio whooped.

"You okay, son?" Blu asked. "No broken bones? Stubbed toes?"

"I'm fine, dad." Tiago rolled his eyes at his father's overprotectiveness.

"You're okay!" Bia smiled, as she and Carla hugged their little brother.

"'Course I'm okay." Tiago grinned. "Takes more than a little fall to hurt me."

Carla suddenly slapped Tiago's shoulder.

"Ow!" Tiago yelped.

"That's for scaring us!" Carla yelled. "Seriously, I told you to leave it!"

"Jeez, sor-ry." Tiago rubbed his shoulder.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Carla hugged him again.

"You got it." Tiago gagged. "Can you lay off the hug a little? I can't breathe here."

"Okay kids, what say we get some lunch?" Jewel suggested. "It's been quite a morning for us all..."

"Yeah, no kidding." Carla nodded, releasing Tiago.

"I could eat." Bia smiled.

The family started to fly off.

"Hey, hold up a sec." Antonio called to Tiago.

"Yeah, what?" Tiago glanced at Antonio.

"I gotta hand it to ya, you're not as big a loser as I thought you were." Antonio admitted.

"Gee, thanks." Tiago said sarcastically.

"In fact, you're pretty cool... for a shrimp." Antonio smiled awkwardly.

"You don't give many compliments, do you?" Tiago sighed.

"Nope." Antonio admitted. "Anyway... thanks for helping me out back there. I owe you one."

"Quit bugging me and my sisters, and we'll call it even." Tiago declared.

"Done." Antonio nodded.

"Awesome." Tiago grinned.

"One last thing." Antonio added. "Tell anyone I cried, and I'll pound you into pulp."

"Your secret's safe with me." Tiago nodded.

"Good." Antonio gave him a more believable smile. "Later."

As Antonio flew away, Tiago followed after his family, joining them in enjoying some berries.

"That Antonio." Carla frowned. "What a jerk."

"He's always causing trouble for us." Bia agreed. "And today was no exception."

"Ah, lay off him, you guys." Tiago told them. "He's not all bad. Deep down, he's just a kid like us."

"Did you hit your head when you fell down that log?" Carla asked. "Why are you defending that bully?"

"Let's just say me and Antonio came to... an understanding." Tiago smiled.

"What does that mean?" Bia asked.

"Just that he won't be giving us any more trouble." Tiago declared.

"Seriously?" Carla gaped. "Did _he_ hit his head?"

"Not quite." Tiago chuckled. "But I did manage to talk some sense into him."

"You?" Bia smirked. "Talk sense? Will wonders never cease?"

"Very funny." Tiago frowned. "Hey, you guys up for another race after lunch?"

"Oh, yeah." Carla grinned. "Get ready to eat my dust."

"Not if you eat mine first." Tiago retorted.

"Ordinarily, I'd say that flight doesn't actually kick up dust." Bia declared. "But like Carla said, trash talk doesn't have to make sense. With that in mind: I'm going to mop the skies with you!"

"Now you're getting it!" Carla chuckled.

Their race continued anew. Regardless of the outcome, Tiago already felt like a winner.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


	25. Air-Niversary

**Amazon Adventures**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Air-niversary**

An entire year had passed since Blu and his family had arrived in the Amazon. To honor the occasion, Eduardo had arranged for a big celebration to be held, inviting all manner of the jungle's denizens. Acknowledging the occasion, Blu's friends from Rio had arrived just in time to join in the celebrations. Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Eva (who had talked the reluctant Kipo into babysitting their new arrivals) stood alongside Blu and his family, eagerly awaiting the start of the festivities.

"Just over a year ago, I thought my daughter was dead." He told the Blue macaw tribe. "We were on the run from loggers, and locked in a bitter rivalry with the Red macaw tribe. But all that soon changed. Now, my darling Jewel has returned to me, we are finally safe from the loggers, and we are at peace with our red cousins. And we have one bird to thank for all of that: My son-in-law, Blu!"

The tribe cheered wildly, as did several of the animals in attendance. Blu waved modestly, while Jewel nuzzled against him.

"How about a few words, Blu?" Mimi asked.

"Well, I... wow." Blu said humbly. "I really don't know what to say. I just did what had to be done, that's all."

"Listen to Mr modesty here." Jewel chuckled. "You should be proud of yourself, Blu. I know I am."

"Thanks, honey." Blu smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Tiago whooped. "Our dad's the best!"

"Like there was ever a doubt." Carla grinned.

"So true." Bia nodded.

"Aw, guys..." Blu blushed, as Jewel wrapped her wings around him.

The Red macaw tribe flew in to join them. Miguel waved to Bia, and she waved back, as Felipe approached Eduardo.

"Yo, Eddie." Felipe told Eduardo. "We're not late for the party, are we?"

"You're just in time." Eduardo smiled.

"Thanks for the invite, by the way." Felipe grinned.

"No problem." Eduardo nodded. "This celebration is for all of us, after all. Now, enough talk. Let's party!"

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Felipe chuckled.

All sorts of natural music filled the air. The birds twanged on twigs, monkeys used turtle shells as bongos, and Amazon river dolphins squeaked in symphony. It was similar to the "Amazon Untamed" show, but in a much grander scale, as the denizens of the rainforest celebrated their first year of true freedom from unsavoury human interlopers.

Miguel wasted no time in joining Bia.

"Hi, Bi." He smiled.

"Hi, Mig." Bia chuckled coyly. "Wanna dance?"

"You know I'm not that good, right?" Miguel said awkwardly.

"Sure I do." Bia took his wing. "And I don't much care."

"You're the best." Miguel beamed, as Bia started dancing with him.

Eduardo and Felipe watched them from afar.

"So that's Miguel, eh?" He appraised the young Green-winged macaw. "Seems like a fine young bird."

"Boy, how things change." Felipe chuckled. "A couple years back, the idea of a blue macaw and a red macaw getting together woulda made us both nuts."

"Nuts?" Eduardo snorted. "I'd have exiled any member of my tribe that chose to fraternise with a Red macaw."

"Good thing that's all behind us, huh?" Felipe smiled. "'Cause I'd hate to have to break up that lovely li'l couple."

"So would I." Eduardo nodded.

The two tribe leaders looked on as their flocks mingled freely. Even Antonio, his new girlfriend Maya by his side, joined in, moving in synch alongside a group of Red and Blu macaws.

Meanwhile, Jewel was dancing with Blu.

"So, how was your first year in the jungle?" Jewel asked.

"Better than I ever thought it would be." Blu smiled. "My life has changed so much over the last few years. I used to think the comforts of a warm library were all I needed. And now look at me, living out in the wild like a birdly bird!"

"Oh yeah, very birdly." Jewel nudged him playfully. "But it's not your 'birdliness' that made me fall in love with you. I love you because you're the sweetest, kindest bird I've ever met. That's something I don't ever want you to change."

"You can count on that." Blu embraced his wife.

"I know I can." Jewel nuzzled him. "Now, how about showing me some moves, 'wild bird'?"

"Gladly." Blu grinned.

Blu and Jewel danced together, happy to be in each other's company. After a few moments, another couple accidentally bumped into them.

"Whoops, sorry!" Roberto apologised. "Didn't see you there!"

"We got a little caught up in the rhythm." Evita added.

"No problem." Blu grinned.

"Nice to see you again, Evita." Jewel smiled, having been introduced to her a few weeks back. "You and Roberto still going strong?"

"You know it." Evita beamed. "Bertie's the best!"

"No, that'd be you, Evie." Roberto nuzzled her.

"I'm so happy for you, Beto." Jewel declared. "I knew you'd find the girl for you, sooner or later."

"I never would have done it if it weren't for Blu." Roberto smiled, turning to Blu. "Just one more thing I owe you for, buddy."

"Happy to help, pal." Blu nodded. "I really am."

"This guy." Roberto patted Blu on the shoulder. "You're a lucky girl, Jewel."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jewel chuckled, placing her wing on Blu's other shoulder.

"Enough talk." Evita grabbed Roberto. "More dancing."

"With pleasure." Roberto grinned.

Roberto and Evita danced up a storm.

"Now then, where were we?" Blu offered his wing to Jewel.

"I can't seem to remember." Jewel said jokingly, as she took Blu's wing and slid into his embrace. "Refresh my memory?"

"You got it." Blu chuckled.

The lovebirds held each other close, swaying from side to side. In one swift movement, Blu dipped his wife, instilling a happy squeal in her.

"Now I remember." Jewel nuzzled against him. "Thanks, honey."

"No problem." Blu grinned.

Meanwhile, Nico and Pedro were rocking the party with Carla and Renaldo.

"You got chops, kid!" Nico told Renaldo.

"Yeah, no wonder Carla likes ya so much!" Pedro added.

"Thanks." Renaldo smiled. "It's great to finally meet you, by the way. Carla's told me a lot about you."

"But not so much about you." Nico suddenly frowned. "You treatin' her right?"

"Yeah." Pedro agreed. "This girl's like our honorary niece, so we don't want nuthin' happening to her, got it?"

"Guys..." Carla rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Carls." Renaldo chuckled. "I've been through this before." He turned to Nico and Pedro. "You've got nothing to worry about. This little lady's the best singing partner I've ever had. The prettiest, too. I wouldn't hurt a feather on her head."

"Good enough for me." Nico smiled.

"Me, too." Pedro agreed. "You can sit in with our band any time, kid."

"Now that'd be quite the concert." Carla smiled.

"It'd be nothing without your voice, songbird." Renaldo put a wing around her.

"You're gonna spoil me with all this sweet-talk, you know." Carla blushed.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Renaldo grinned.

Just then, two small blurs flew past them, almost colliding with them.

"Tiago!" Carla yelled, annoyed at the interruption.

"Sorry!" Tiago called.

"Just having a little aerobatics contest!" Skye added.

"That I'm winning." Tiago teased.

"In your dreams." Skye nudged him playfully. "Just remember: winner gets a kiss from the loser."

"Oh, I remember." Tiago chuckled, as they flew off together.

"Well, look at that." Nico grinned, as the pair flew off. "Another perfect match."

"Ain't it great?" Pedro chuckled.

"Oh, yeah." Carla groaned. "Just great. Like one of him wasn't enough..."

Not too far away, Rafael and Eva were dancing together.

"Oh, Rafi." Eva sighed. "You still dance so divinely!"

"Thank you, my sweet little mango." Rafael smiled. "You're no slouch yourself. Now, how about a taste of that beautiful voice of yours?"

"For you, anything." Eva smiled sweetly.

Eva started singing, producing a high-pitched screech that rattled the ears of the surrounding animals.

"Like an angel sent from heaven." Rafael sighed.

"Come here, my pudgy papaya." Eva pulled Rafael in for a kiss.

The surrounding animals sighed in relief, grateful that Eva's beak was being used for something other than singing.

As the celebrations went on, Jewel took a break from dancing with Blu to get a drink of water. Blu took the opportunity to take a breather on a tree branch, and found himself joined by Eduardo.

"Quite a party, huh?" Eduardo smiled.

"You're telling me." Blu nodded. "I can't remember the last time I danced so much."

"I can't remember the last time I felt so safe and secure." Eduardo admitted. "No more running, no more living in fear... all thanks to you, Blu."

"My pleasure." Blu smiled.

"It's funny." Eduardo chuckled. "Thinking back to those early days. I was not impressed with you in the least."

"Oh, I know, sir." Blu admitted.

"I didn't think you were worthy." Eduardo recalled. "Worthy of Jewel. Worthy of being in this tribe. Worthy of even calling yourself a macaw. But you proved me wrong. Right now, I can't think of any bird more worthy than you. I'm proud to call you my son-in-law."

"And I'm proud to call you my father-in-law." Blu grinned.

It was at that point that Jewel returned.

"Hi, daddy." She smiled. "So, what are my two favourite guys talking about?"

"Oh, this and that." Eduardo clapped Blu on the shoulder. "A few more compliments for the bird of the hour."

"Careful." Jewel smiled. "Don't want it all going to his head."

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Eduardo smiled. "Right, Blu?"

"Right." Blu nodded. "Not to sound ungrateful, or anything, but all this praise is a little... embarrassing."

"Humility." Eduardo nodded approvingly. "That's not something you see enough of these days."

As Blu looked away modestly, a flash of light caught in his eyes.

"Ow." He winced.

"What's wrong, Blu?" Jewel asked.

Blu peered down towards the ground, and found the source of the flash. It was the sunlight reflecting off a pair of binoculars, peeking out from behind some bushes. The binoculars lowered, revealing Tulio behind them. Tulio gestured to his left, and was soon joined by Linda and Fernando, who waved towards Blu.

"Looks like we have more guests." Blu smiled.

"Well, look at that." Jewel grinned. "Who says party-crashers are a bad thing?"

Blu, Jewel and Eduardo all raised their wings and called to the humans.

"And to think: There was a time when I thought being seen by a human was the worst possible thing we could do." Eduardo remarked. "But now I know not all humans are trouble. Especially not those three. Why, they're practically family."

Tulio started making his bird calls.

"...Is he trying to talk to us?" Eduardo frowned.

"Yeah." Blu nodded despairingly. "He does that sometimes."

"Or all of the time." Jewel added.

"That's the one downside of family." Eduardo shrugged. "There's always one oddball in the bunch."

"Hey, birds!" Mimi called. "What's with all the standing around? Is this a party, or what? Come on, get those tail feathers in gear!"

"Coming, Mimi!" Eduardo called.

Eduardo took off, ready to rejoin the festivities, with Jewel right behind him. Blu waved one more time to his human friends, and followed his wife and father-in-law back to the party.

As the sun set over the rainforest, the party began to wind down. The guests bid farewell to their gracious hosts, and returned to their own homes. By the time night had fallen, the blue macaw tribe had all returned to their respective hollows, exhausted after a day of celebration. Nico, Pedro, Rafael and Eva had all been provided with "guest hollows," courtesy of Eduardo.

Inside the Gunderson hollow, Bia, Carla and Tiago were fast asleep. Blu and Jewel was still awake, gazing though the mouth of the hollow into the night sky, and holding each other tightly.

"Here's to our first year in the jungle." Jewel whispered.

"And many more to come." Blu nuzzled his wife. He chuckled lightly. "You know, if you'd told me a few years ago that I'd end up making my home in the jungle, I'd have said you were crazy."

"And yet, here you are." Jewel grinned. "You made the jungle your home. I know how hard it must have been at times..."

"It was pretty tough for a while there." Blu admitted. "But as long as I have you and the kids, I can face any challenge."

"You may not be the only other Blue macaw in the world, but you're still my one and only, Blu." Jewel snuggled against her husband. "And I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I." Blu smiled. "Because as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Like Rafael once told me: 'Happy wife, happy life'."

"Good advice." Jewel yawned, tiredness creeping in. She rested her head against Blu's chest. "Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, my angel." Blu leaned his own head against her.

It was the end of the wildest year of Blu's life, and there were many more years yet to come. With his family by his side, Blu was more than ready to press forward. The jungle was truly his home, and at that moment, he couldn't imagine a better one.

**The End.**

_(Rio 2 and all associated characters are the property of Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox.)_


End file.
